My Life is a SOAP Opera
by CeCeB
Summary: My Life is a SOAP Opera picks up 6 months after the show originally ends in 2012. Where are some of the residents of Llanview in their lives now and what happens next? Much drama, many possibilities.
1. Brand New Start

_No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_I guess I get inspired when I'm missing OLTL and need a fix. So here are my favorite characters... 6 months after the show ended.  
Whatever I didn't like from the end, General Hospital or the OLTL 2.0, I won't include and will do it my way but whatever I did like I'll keep so hope you all enjoy...  
P. S. if you've read my other OLTL stories, don't worry, however the Des, Matt story goes, Darren isn't in this. Lol._

* * *

Brand New Start

Destiny woke up in Matthew's bed and turned over to find that he wasn't there so she got up and put her clothes on to see if he was in the living room. There he was on the couch, on his laptop. She went to sit next to him.

"Hey babe." Destiny said. She kissed his cheek but it was like kissing a rock. He didn't budge. "What are you doing?"

"An essay." Matthew replied simply.

"I'm really proud of you for working so hard in school and stepping up as a father to Drew."

"Thanks but there's really no choice in either matter."

Destiny paused as she took in the statement.

"I'm going to go and let you finish your essay."

"Okay." Matthew still didn't budge, no kiss or anything.

Destiny left with an unsettling feeling about the current state of her relationship with Matthew.

She thought back about five months ago...

_Matthew held Drew with a smile on his face. Drew had just fallen asleep so he got up and put him in his bassinet. He sat next to Destiny again and looked into her eyes._

_"I love you, you know that." Matthew said._

_"I love you too." They kissed and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Right here, right now, is the perfect moment._

_"Yeah it is." Matthew replied._

-v-

Destiny walked into the Buenas Dias and ordered a banana chocolate chip muffin. Dani walked in soon after.

"Hey Des... What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you're eating a banana chocolate chip muffin and that's what you order when something is wrong or bothering you."

"I guess we aren't as out of touch as I thought. You know me pretty well."

"Well we don't call each other best friends for nothing." Dani ordered a burger then they left the counter and went to sit at a table. "What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Des, come on."

Destiny wanted to keep up the charade that everything was still all fine and dandy but it was all getting to her now.

"Things aren't the same with Matthew and me."

"What's going on?"

"He's not the same. He's distant. I feel like singing, 'California King Bed' by Rihanna."

"You should talk to him."

"For what? I see what's happening. He's losing interest. We were so good when we first got together but lately, now that the honeymoon phase of the relationship is dying down he's not as into it, into me. And the parenting part is permanent. He probably feels trapped."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"I complimented him on stepping up as a father and he said, he didn't have a choice like he wishes he could walk away."

"Matt loves Drew."

"But does he love me?"

"Of course he does."

"I'm not so sure. As much as this hurts me to the core, I think I finally have to walk away. It's funny, you wish for something for so long and when it finally happens, it's nothing like you imagined it would be."

-v-

Téa was in the hospital. Yesterday, she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl named Leon Vic Lord and Victorious Leya Lord. She's happy because she has apart of Victor but she's sad because she doesn't have Victor. She's emotionally all over the place but her babies put smiles on her face.  
Blair just brought her some food. Everyone hates hospital food. Who knows where Téa would be without Blair, Dani and Vicki. Good thing she and Blair stopped pushing each other out of windows.

"They are beautiful Téa." Blair said.

"Thanks. I've been doing everything to try and keep it together these past few months. The high blood pressure gave me a serious scare. I'm just happy they are alive and healthy."

"You're not in this alone. You have me and Dani..."

"I'm a bit concerned about Dani."

"Why?"

"She's been partying so much every since all this has happened."

"She's eighteen. Eighteen year olds party. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't know about that."

"Don't worry so much."

-v-

Destiny walked into her room and laid on her bed. Thoughts about her relationship with Matthew was constantly playing in her brain. They had a lot of ups and downs with their relationship when they were just friends but for the past few months they've been more than friends and everything was up. Now it's just going down and it has been for some time now. She was in love. She had a dream but it didn't seem to be working. Maybe what she needed was to finally truly move on. She gave it her all but not everything is meant to be. Maybe it's time to see who else, what else is out there. She's matured a lot this past year and since she's tried with Matthew maybe she can let go. If they end up together in the end, it's beautiful but if not whatever happens will be beautiful too.

She looked over at her junior year prom picture.

"Damn, I look good. I got to work off the rest of this baby weight and that damn muffin. I'm hitting the gym tomorrow before the Bukes bring Drew back tomorrow."

-v-

Dani was walking through Angel Square when she ran into some of the girls from school.

"Dani, are you going to the club with us tonight?" One of the girls named Joy asked.

"I wish but I can't. My mom just had the babies, I have to be there for her."

"Ok. Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us." Dani headed to the hospital to see Téa.

"Hey mom. How are Leon and Tori?" Dani asked.

"They're perfect." Tèa replied. "Thanks for being there for me. I know you'd rather be out doing something else."

"No, not at all... Besides, without dad, you need me. Maybe they won't know their dad but at least there won't be any surprise daddies... Anyway, I'm happy to help."

-v-

Matthew was still at his laptop trying work on his essay but he was stressed out. He wasn't getting anything done and he was frustrated. He pushed the laptop away and leaned back on the couch.

"I'm so tired of everything... I just need to get away. Yeah, that's what I need."

A thought crossed his mind and he just decided to act on it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts. If there are any characters you would like to see in this story, I'm open to suggestions. I'll use them if I can come up with a storyline for them._


	2. Destructive

Destructive

Matthew knocked on a door of an apartment. It was soon followed with an answer by a handsome African American/caramel man with curly black hair.

"Matthew? Oh my gosh! It's good to see you man. What are you doing in London?"

"Hey Jeffery. I just needed to get away from home for awhile." Matthew replied.

"Come in!" Jeffery exclaimed then they had a seat on his couch. "I haven't seen you since you broke out of boarding school. Nice to see you on your feet by the way."

"Thanks but technically you've seen me. We've FaceTimed plenty of times since then."

"Yeah but then you dropped off the face of the earth. Are you doing alright since your coma?"

"Physically I'm fine aside from some occasional headaches but life in general is overwhelming. I'm trying to catch up in school. My friends are graduating next week without me. I have to go to a local college because on top of everything, before I went into my coma, I got my best friend pregnant."

"Whoa. Pause. Rewind. What? You have a baby?"

"Yeah man. He's six months old. I named him Drew." Matthew showed Jeffery a picture of Drew on his phone."

"Wow. Cute kid. Your bestie must be a sista."

"Yeah, she's my girl now though."

"I'm glad to hear you're being a man about it but you just seem so... Down."

"I told you. I'm overwhelmed. I'm stressed out with all this. No one my age should have to deal with all this. I just felt like I slept for six months and woke up with all this responsibility."

"Have you talked to anyone about how you feel like your parents or your girl?"

"They won't understand... I just had to get out of that environment for a while before my parents come back from the trip with my son. I got away but I have to go back to my real life tomorrow."

"Let's go out tonight. Anywhere you want."

"That's what I'm talking about. I haven't had a night out since I woke up."

-v-

Dani was still at the hospital with Téa and it was about ten o' clock. She was looking at the texts her friends sent her on their way to the club and decided she really wanted to go.

"Hey mom. I'm going to go. I'll pick you all up tomorrow." Dani said.

"That's ok sweetie. Blair is going to pick us up." Téa replied.

"Ok. See you when you all get home." Dani said. She was happy because she could stay out all night without having to worry about getting up in the morning. Dani left.

"Leon, Tori, I guess it's just you and me now." Téa said to the babies.

-v-

Destiny went to her room after coming out of the shower. She checked her phone to make sure she didn't miss any calls and she didn't but a picture of Matthew kissing her on her cheek was her lock screen wallpaper.

"You know what, I am eighteen years old. It's time I act like it for once. My baby won't be home until tomorrow. Yeah, I'm going out tonight."

She put her IPod which was hooked up to speakers on Usher's, "You Don't Have to Call," danced around her room like Usher did in the video and sung along, changing the word girl to boy.

She went over to her closet and found a cute skirt, frilly top and wedged heals.

"I've been waiting for the right time to wear this outfit."

She continued to dance around the room.

-v-

Meanwhile, Matthew and Jeffery were at a strip club in London watching some girl spin on a pole and handing them bills.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? You do have a girl." Jeffery asked.

"I'm just looking, not touching." Matthew replied.

-v-

Destiny walked into the club. The music was bumping, the club was popping. It was just the little bit of excitement she needed. She was already in a dancing mood when she left the house.

Dani was flirting with a cute older guy at the bar so that she could have ANOTHER drink. She's gotten good at the flirting so she's on her third margarita already.

Dani was having a good time, practically dancing for her life. She was worried about nothing whatsoever at the moment. Then Dani and Destiny spotted each other at the same time. Destiny was dancing with some guy, a very cute guy and Dani was beyond tipsy at this point.

Destiny went over to Dani. Dani attempted to act like she wasn't as intoxicated as she was.

"Well, you seem like you've been having a good time." Destiny said.

"Please, don't judge me." Dani said.

"Gosh, I'm not. Hello, we're friends and hello, teen mom here."

"Who was that guy?"

"Just a guy. Just dancing."

"What about Matthew?"

"Like I said, we were just dancing but it doesn't matter anyway, Matt and I are breaking up tomorrow."

"You're not going to try and work at it?"

"I did try and now I'm done trying. Destiny Loretta Evans deserves a man who always acts like he wants her, not a sometimer. Now stop worrying about my relationship. You're killing your buzz."

The three girls from school that Dani parties with came over.

"Des, this is Joy, Britney and Becca." Dani said.

"I know." Destiny said, displeased with their presence. Becca was one that led in the bullying of her and Matthew freshman year. She never could stand Becca's stink attitude. She knew the other two girls weren't much better either.

"That's right. You two are like besties, right? It's funny. We party together like all the time but we've never seen you. Oh yeah, you must have to stay home with your baby... You know, you actually look cute tonight." Becca insulted Destiny with a smile.

"So do you. I had those shoes like four years ago. Destiny out." Destiny insulted and mocked Becca then walked away confidently.

"What was that?" Dani asked.

"Oh nothing. We go way back. I got you another drink." Becca handed Dani a drink and she took it all down in one gulp.

-v-

The big bright full moon was beaming into Téa's window. It was a beautiful, quiet late spring night. She looked out the window in her hospital room taking in the beauty, admiring the many bright twinkling stars in the sky. They usually aren't so bright but tonight the outdoors looked like something from a painting.

A shooting star quickly passed.

"I wish I could have a second chance with the people I love who are gone... If I'm going to wish for something, I should probably wish for something actually possible. It's a wish not a miracle." Téa went over to her babies. "I already have my miracles."

-v-

Ultra Violet was the hot spot. Everyone young and fresh was there. At 3 am the club was still full of life.

Destiny was tired from all the dancing at this point and couldn't stop yawning. At the moment she was looking through photos of Drew on her phone.

"I miss my shnuckums." Destiny thought.

The guy she had been dancing with came and sat next to her.

"Are you sure I can't buy you a drink?" He asked.

"No thanks."

"Are you tired already?"

"Yeah actually. I should probably get going. I'm ready to catch some z's. It's been major fun dancing with you. You've got some moves."

"So do you. You kept me on my toes."

Destiny looked over and noticed Dani pulling out her keys and saying goodbye to her party buddies. Dani had so much to drink at this point, she could barely walk straight.

"I know she's not about to drive as drunk as she is." Destiny said then went over to Dani. "Are you leaving?"

"Yep!" Dani exclaimed.

"So am I, let me drive you home."

"No. I'm fine."

"Dani, you're drunk. You can barely walk straight so I know you can't drive straight."

"Mom. I'm fine."

"... No you're not."

"None of my other friends are making a big deal so why do you have to?"

"Because I care about you and they're not your friends. They're not even friends to themselves."

"Excuse me?" Becca responded.

"Shut up Becca... Dani, I'm not going to let you drive drunk so let me just take you home." Destiny said.

"No!" Dani exclaimed.

"Do you want to F up your life? You want to die? You want to get paralyzed too? Give me the damn keys!" Destiny tried to take them from her. "I will fight your drunk ass before I let you kill yourself." Destiny really struggled to get the keys from Dani until Dani swung at her and missed. "She really tried to hit me." Destiny then held Dani so that her arms were restricted then James Ford ran over.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"She's drunk. I'm trying to take her keys so that she doesn't kill herself." Destiny explained.

"I'll help you."

James took the keys from Dani then threw her over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Destiny said then followed James out. Dani put up a fight the entire time.

James put Dani in Destiny's car and he drove Dani's car to her house for her. By the time they got to the house, Dani was passed out on the back seat and James carried her in then took her to her room.

"You're a life saver. Literally." Destiny said.

"I'm glad I was there. Apparently, no one else was going to stop this obviously drunk girl from driving drunk... Speaking of driving, do you think you can give me a lift home?"

"Of course!"

Destiny drove James home.

"Is Dani alright? I assume she doesn't always go to clubs, get drunk then drive home." James asked.

"I don't know what she does. We've been growing apart since I had the baby. We've been lucky if we hang out twice a month. We used to hang out almost everyday. I'm concerned. She's been through so much and maybe it's starting to get to her. I hope this isn't what she's been getting herself into lately. This is a dangerous path. I don't want to see what happened to Matthew happen to her or worst."

"I understand. I've been around Dani a lot from when I was dating Starr and when she was dating Nate. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to her. I'll look out for her if I see her getting into anything destructive."

"I appreciate that. I'm sure Téa would too."

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." James got out of the car and headed toward his apartment building. "Those Fords are some good looking men." Destiny drove off after she saw James get into the building safely.


	3. You Are Not Alone

You Are Not Alone

Dani woke up in her room not remembering how she got there. The last thing she remembered was dancing and drinking at the club.

"How and when did I get home?" Dani looked at her alarm which read 12 PM. She turned over and put a pillow over her head because the light was hurting her eyes and she had a bad headache from her hangover.

Meanwhile, Téa was coming in the front door with the babies and Blair.

"Thanks again for bringing us home Blair." Téa said.

"Of course. If you need anything just ask. You're not alone Téa. I got your back."

"Being a mother is hard even when you have a man to help you but being a single mother, single working mother with twins... I don't know."

"Like I said. You're not alone. It's going to be alright."

"... Where's Dani? I thought she'd be here to greet us. I'll go see if she's in her room."

Téa went and knocked on Dani's door.

"Go away." Dani said.

Téa took that as an invitation to go in.

"Are you ok?" Téa asked.

"Yeah. I just don't feel well. I have a migraine." Dani replied.

"I'll get you some Advil." Téa went to get the Advil then the doorbell ring. It was Destiny.

"Hi Téa. Congrats. Hi Blair." Destiny took a look at the babies. "Aww! They're precious little gems."

"Thanks. How's Drew?" Téa asked.

"Great. He gets bigger everyday... Is Dani here?"

"Yeah, she's in bed. Could you take this Advil to her?"

"Sure." Destiny replied as she took the Advil into her hand then headed to Dani's room. "Rise and shine, party animal. Here's your Advil." Destiny gave Dani the Advil and she took with a bottle of water that was in the mini fridge next to her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the gym and I wanted to check on you before I go."

"Why?"

"Because you had a wild night and I care."

"How would you know?"

"Oh. You really have a stinker of a hangover don't you... How do you think you got home hon?"

"You brought me here?"

"With the help of James. You didn't make it easy for us either. You put up a fight. In fact, you tried to fight me."

"Why didn't you just leave me there then?"

"Seriously? Dani, I wasn't going to let you drive drunk and risk your life along with everyone else on the road and have your mom and the rest of your family go through another lost or tragedy."

"You just think of everything, don't you?"

"Of course, that's what makes me, me. The one time I didn't think like that I ended up a teen mom. Why don't you seem more grateful that I didn't let you get behind the wheel last night?"

"Because... Destiny, you're always in someone's business!"

Destiny paused and really took that in.

"Oh... Well excuse me... Maybe I am a little nosy but that doesn't mean my heart isn't in the right place. I'm not going to try to justify helping you because I don't have to. It's common sense."

"Destiny, just let me be!" Dani yelled.

"You know what? You and Matthew are really working on my very last nerves. Y'all want to push me away? Your wish is my command. I don't have to take this bull, you ungrateful ass brats. You know, I have other friends but I'm the best friend either of you have. Do you. You don't have to worry about me butting in or helping out."

"I have friends besides you Destiny, ones who weren't dumb enough to get pregnant in high school."

"Oh no you didn't. You really tried it... Need I remind you, your sister made the same mistake. And if by other friends you're referring to Becca and her little clan, they are not your friends. Those bitches will drop you so fast, you wouldn't even know you hit the floor. Mark my words, they will turn on you. And let your little friend know, if she calls me density or anything else one more time, she's going feel the density of my fist on her plastic little face. And whatever issues you're dealing with internally, I suggest you fix it before you do something you regret. Deuces." Destiny walked out of the room.

-v-

Matthew was sitting on Jeffery's couch with his face buried in his hands. Jeffery walked in the front door.

"You're still stressing after last night?" Jeffery asked.

"One night doesn't cure my life and in a few minutes I'm going to have to go back to it." Matthew replied.

"It could be a hell of a lot worst."

"How?"

"You could be dead!" Jeffery exclaimed. "You're alive. Yes, you're young but you have a beautiful son and a girlfriend that loves you, family that loves you, all the riches you can ask for. You're so focused on the negative, you don't see all the good you have in your life. Take that in."

Matthew sat silently and let that marinate in his mind.

"I have to go. I'll call you." Matthew grabbed his bags, then stepped out the door for the journey back to his life."

-v-

Destiny was at the gym going Floyd Mayweather on a punching bag before the boxing class started.

"Who riled you up?" Destiny's friend, Vina Ortiz, Noelle's niece asked.

"Life I guess. Dani and I got into a big stupid argument, amongst other things but anyway cute outfit."

"Thanks. I may be working out but what better place to find a nice strong man? Speaking of, Bobby and James Ford alert."

"Bobby is taken." Destiny reminded.

"I know, I know but he's like a sculpture. He's nice to look at and too precious to touch." The Ford brothers took off their shirts. "They're shirtless. It's like heaven! It doesn't mean he can't help me with my kicks."

"If you want to tease yourself, be my guest." Destiny laughed and Vina eased on over to Bobby.

The class began. It was such a great workout, using the entire body while learning self defense at the same time... They were told to partner with the opposite sex. Destiny found herself partnered with James.

"How's Dani?" James inquired.

"Apparently, not happy. Apparently, she preferred the danger."

"What?" James was confused.

"It didn't make sense to me either. I'll let her be."

The next move was for the girls to attempt to get these strong men on the floor and lock them down. For the ending move Destiny ended up on top of James.

"I don't think this is the position we're supposed to land in." James smiled.

"Yeah. I think you're right. Let's try that again."

They attempted the move again and got it right this time.

"You're stronger than you look." James said.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Ford. That's why you should never underestimate your opponent." Destiny took James' hand to help him up.

-v-

Meanwhile at Téa's, Téa was singing a Spanish song _La Nanita_ to the babies when Dani walked in.

"You used to sing that to me." Dani remembered.

"I sure did. It never failed to calm you down. This song and the sound of the ocean always kept you at peace."

"I wish they could know what it feels like to live on the beach like that. Do you ever miss Tahiti?"

"I miss the beauty of it, the peacefulness and even the little town. I miss Tahiti. I don't miss my life there... Do you miss your life there?"

"Sometimes. I miss Ross too. It just seemed like life was so much simpler then."

"I know that's how it seemed and that's what I wanted you to see because I wanted you to be happy but I wasn't. I had some of my happiest moments when I was with Victor and when the three of us were together and when your brothers and sister were with us. Those were good times. When I was a really little girl and my entire family was together, before I had any worry of what anyone else thought of me, I was happy. Those times when it was just you and me, always lit up my day. It's not about where I am or even what I have, it's about who I'm with."

"It's nice to see you smile."

"Thanks, it feels good to smile... I've missed seeing yours. You're never fully dressed without one."

"Mom, you're quoting Annie."

"Well I thought I might actually get a smile from my baby."

"They're your babies."

"That doesn't mean that you're not. I love you Dani. A lot has happened this past year but things always get better."

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

"I better."

"Things get better then they always fall apart again."

"We would never learn to appreciate the good times if we never had bad times."

"I guess but our bad times seem worst than most." Dani thought to herself.

-v-

Destiny was now at home playing _The Michael Jackson Experience_ with her cousin Ty.

"You're cheating." Ty said.

"No you just suck. How am I going to cheat?" There was a knock at the door. "You might want to practice." Destiny answered the door. It was Nora with Drew. "My baby's back! Hi Nora. How was he this weekend?"

"He was an angel as usual." Nora said.

"This is my cousin Ty." Destiny introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ty said.

Destiny and Nora had a seat on the couch.

"Have you heard from Matthew?" Nora asked.

"No. I haven't heard from him since yesterday afternoon."

"A whole day? Are you two alright?"

"To be honest... I'm going to break up with Matthew. I think it's for the best. We're not like we were when we first got together. All couples go through rough times but this is different. I need to give him his space and let him figure out what he wants, let him focus more on himself."

"I'm really sorry to hear that but if that's what you feel is best, I respect that but he wasn't home when we got back and he won't answer his phone."

"Let's hope there's a good explanation for that."

"I'm getting worried."

"Don't panic yet. Did you ask anyone else if they've seen him?"

"No."

"Maybe he's with David. He doesn't really hang out with anyone else... He was working on an essay, maybe he went to the library."

"When's the last time any of you have been to the library?"

"It was just a suggestion." Destiny laughed. "Probably not the best one. He's fine... I'm sure."

"I don't know."

"Please don't panic because if you panic then I'll panic and I don't want to panic. We did that enough last year, don't you think?"

"I'll think positive. He's fine."

"Sure he is."

Nora soon left. Destiny picked up her phone.

"Matthew, answer the damn phone!"

"So much for not panicking." Ty said.

Matthew rung the doorbell about an hour later.

"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick." Destiny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine." Matthew said.

"You better not do that again or between your mom and Desi, they'll be off with your head." Ty laughed.


	4. You've Got A Friend

You've Got A Friend

Destiny pushed Drew into the Buena's Dias in his stroller. James waved at her as she walked in. She walked over and sat with him.

"What's up?" Destiny asked.

"Just grabbing a bite before work... Hi Drew. He has your smile." James said.

"Thanks... You know I graduate in a few days. It's been difficult but I got through it. I was so close to valedictorian but I did great."

"I'm proud of you. If anyone understands overcoming obstacles it's me."

"Yeah, look at you. With everything you've been through, you're in college, you're holding down a job and an apartment. I'm proud of you too... So what are you majoring in?"

"Law."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I either want to be a detective, investigator or personal security. I don't know, all I know is I want to protect and help people. I pretty much decided that after I found Starr and a Hope after they were kidnapped. What if I never got there? You don't know how many times I wanted someone to save me as a kid."

"You're a good person, James."

Vina walked over to the table.

"Hey Des! Mr. Ford are you enjoying your meal?" Vina asked in her bubbly southern accent.

"Yes. You know you can call me James."

"I know! So what will you have Des?"

"The chicken salad and a lemonade. Thanks."

"I'll be back!" Vina walked away.

"So what are you doing today?" James asked.

"Well, the busy part of my day is over. I had graduation rehearsal, then work, picked up Drew and now I'm just waiting for Matthew to meet me here. Vina and I will probably hang out when she gets off."

"You and Vina seem close."

"We've been becoming great friends since she's moved here. You know, I can't go out like most people my age and Vina was just like, 'You can't come with me, I'll come to you.' And when I was pregnant, everyone was all, 'I'll babysit!' Most of them were all talk but when emergency struck, Vina was there."

"I'm sure Dani helped you out when she could."

"You would think. Dani kept her word one time, the other few times, she bailed on me and Téa ended up helping me out instead. I usually excuse it... It's not like I have to turn to people outside of my and Matt's family often but when I do, it's nice to know someone has my back."

"I understand... We should hang out sometime and if you can't come with me, I'll come to you." James smiled.

"Sure thing." Destiny smiled.

"I should get to work. I'll see you soon." James left. Vina soon brought Destiny's salad and lemonade to her and she sat for a moment.

"Did you break up with Matt?" Vina asked.

"No. I'm getting to it. He's on his way."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. I think he might be relieved... Speaking of, there he is now."

"Good luck. I get off in a half hour by the way." Vina got back to work and Matthew walked over and had a seat.

"How was your day?" Matthew asked.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Same as usual."

"Matt, I didn't ask you here today just so that we could eat or whatever... We need to talk... I feel it'd be best if we broke up."

"Break. Wait. Huh?" Matthew was surprised.

"We shouldn't be together right now. I know you must agree."

Matthew just had a confused look on his face because he never expected Destiny to say that to him.

"... Really? You want to break up?" Matthew scratched his head. "Why?"

"Why? Is that a legit question? I can't keep doing this."

"What?"

Destiny rubbed her forehead.

"Matthew, the affection we had in this relationship is gone. You walked over here, no kiss, no stroke of the hand. I'm not one of those needy, clingy girls but I need to feel like you're in love with me. We can have sex and then you can just ignore me, not even look at me. I can walk in the room, you won't look at me. I can leave and you still won't acknowledge me. I don't want that. I deserve more than that and I don't want my son to see that... I am not your Olivia Pope."

"First of all, you watch too much TV. Secondly, it's not that. I don't mean to make you feel like I don't care. I have a lot on my mind. All of this is stressful to me."

"I know. That's why I'm giving you a way out. I am one less thing you have to worry about. You can't walk away from Drew or school but you can walk away from me. You're not trapped in this relationship. I understand. This all happened so fast and you really didn't have time to adjust. You have a lot on your plate... Maybe this is what I need too... I love you. I always will. We will always be friends and if it's destiny for us to be together then we will be but if not then at least we did ourselves and Drew a favor. Staying together for Drew's sake isn't better for Drew. If we're not happy, he won't be."

"So this is it?"

"For now at least. I know this is what you want, even if you won't say it. You're not putting up much of a fight, you just seem surprised I actually did it."

"Destiny..."

"This is ok. We are ok. It's ok for us to just be friends."

"... I'd take Drew today but I still have a lot of homework to do."

"I know."

Matthew took Drew out of his stroller and held him for a while.

"It's my weekend to have him so I guess you get to enjoy your graduation weekend. What do you have planned?"

"Dani and I were supposed to do something but we're not exactly speaking right now so I don't know."

"Why aren't you speaking?"

"I tried to help her... But really, she's dealing with some issues right now so she's pushing me away. I know that. You two have that in common."

"...Is she alright?"

"Not really."

-v-

The babies were in their bassinets and Téa was pacing the floor. She just called Dani for the third time.

"Where is your sister?" Téa wondered. She had already reached her peak of impatience and annoyance. "Ok... Forget it, I can't wait any longer." Téa got the twins in their car seats and into the car and grabbed the documents she needed for her client.

-v-

Matthew went to La Boulie to hang out with David after he left the Buena's Dias.

"So Destiny broke up with you?" David replied.

"Yeah..."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Conflicted. I guess apart of me misses what we had at first but the other part of me feels like a bird that's just been let out of a cage. I'm a peacock, let me fly."

"Peacocks fly?"

"No. I heard it in a movie. Thought it was funny. Anyway, I should've been honest. Pushing her away only made things worst."

"Destiny did you both a favor. You're young. You don't need to live like you're forty. Focus on yourself as much as you can right now."

-v-

Téa walked into the Buena's Dias stressed out and rushed with the twins covered up in their twin stroller. Meanwhile, Destiny and Vina were talking at their table.

"OMG, could watch Drew for a second?" Destiny asked.

"Sure." Vina replied. Destiny went over to Téa.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Dani didn't show up. I'm late for my meeting. The babies cried the whole way here until they fell asleep."

"Let me help you. I can take the babies home and babysit for you until you get back."

"Des, you have Drew."

"Vina can help me. Between the two of us, we can watch three babies. Let me do this for you. You've come through for me a few times."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks."

"Destiny talked to Vina, she instantly agreed to help her with the babies so they went back to Téa's.

"I am going to kill that girl." Téa thought. She was so frustrated with Dani at the moment. Her client, Ralf Channing walked over from the restroom.

"I am so sorry! Thanks for waiting for me."

"Let's get to business, shall we." Ralf said.

-v-

Meanwhile, Dani walked to the Buena's Dias with Becca with shopping bags in hand.

"Today was so much fun! Do you want to have more fun?" Becca asked.

"Sure..."

"Try this." Becca handed Dani a bag with pills in it.

"What's this?" Dani asked.

"It's called Ku Co. It'll help you take your mind off your problems, especially take them when partying."

Dani put the little bag in her purse. Then

As Ralf Channing walked out, Dani and Becca walked in.

"You went shopping?" Téa exclaimed. Dani was startled by Téa's voice behind her. She turned around.

"Mom!" Dani exclaimed.

"Don't mom me. You were supposed to be home an hour ago to watch the twins so that I could go to my meeting."

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot? You forgot? You remember to use my credit card and forgot how I pay the bill... Hand it over."

"What?"

"Now Dañiella."

Dani handed Téa the card then Téa walked out.

"I should probably go." Dani said.

"Let her cool off." Becca responded.

"Tempting but no. I'll go home. See ya." Dani left.

By the time Dani got home Téa was already home but she was in the bathroom. Destiny and Vina were still there.

"What are you two doing here?" Dani asked.

"Well someone had to come through for your mom when you didn't. Get your life together Dani, seriously."

Téa walked into the room.

"Destiny, Vina, I really appreciate girls doing this for me."

"No problem." Destiny said.

"I left my number. If you ever need a sitter, you can call me." Vina said.

Destiny got Drew ready then the three left.

"Mom-" Dani started.

"Save it. Something is off with you lately. This entire family has been through a lot, that doesn't give you permission to do whatever the hell you call yourself doing. Get it together, I suggest you do it before I figure it out." Téa said then Tori began to cry and Téa tended to her.

Dani just went to room. There was nothing else to say. Nothing else to do.

* * *

_Poll: Other than Victor, who would you like to see Téa paired with?_


	5. Graduation Day

_Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad you're all enjoying. Thanks for participating in the poll about possible love interests for Téa. There were some great answers. Some in which, while watching the show I thought, "They'd make a cute couple." One in which I have paired Téa with in all my OLTL stories so far. Soon enough you'll see what the winning answer is. Thanks again. Enjoy!_

* * *

Graduation Day

The last graduation rehearsal was over so Destiny made a stop at the principal's office.

"Destiny. Nice to see you. How can I help you?" Mr. Womack asked.

"... Matthew Buchanan, you know he was in a coma last year and he missed a lot of school. He won't graduate until the end of summer. He's been working really hard to get it all done. His entire life he's had great grades and this unfortunate accident is causing him not to be able to graduate with his class. Basically, I'm asking if you could allow him to walk with the rest of us." Destiny explained.

"I know you and Matthew have a child together, you're in love-"

"So I care about him but the point is, after all the hard work he's done, he should be able to graduate with his class."

"... I agree. Matthew can graduate with the rest of you."

"Thank you!"

-v-

Matthew was studying as usual when he heard the doorbell. He answered the door to find Destiny there with a cap and gown.

"I have a surprise for you!" Destiny exclaimed.

"What? Your cap and gown?"

"No. Your cap and gown?"

"What?"

"I spoke to the principal. You can graduate with the rest of us. Of course he'll be handing you a blank sheet of paper and you still have to finish the rest of your classes but at least you get to go to your graduation."

Matthew hugged Destiny then took his cap and gown.

"This means so much to me."

"We've gone through four years of high school together. We finally went to prom together. We have a child together. We're going to graduate together... I have to get to work. I'll see you early tomorrow to fill you in on what we have to do." Destiny left.

"Mom, dad!" Matthew found them in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bo asked.

"I get to graduate tomorrow. I still have to finish but I get to walk." Matthew explained.

"That's great!" Nora said happily.

"Destiny made it happen."

"I love that girl." Nora said.

-v-

The next day, Jack and Sam spent the night at Téa's and Blair was there to babysit while they all went to Dani's graduation. The doorbell rung. Téa answered. It was Starr and Hope.

"Estrella!" Téa exclaimed and they hugged. "Hope, you've gotten so big!"

"I'm three now!" Hope exclaimed.

"Hi family! It's only been a few months but it feels like forever." Starr said then went over to the babies. "Hi, Tori, Leon. You're even cuter in person... Where's Dani?"

"Still getting ready." Téa said then called her. She came out a few minutes later. Her hair and makeup were done but she was in her robe.

"Are you serious?" Jack said.

"Starr, you made it!" Dani exclaimed.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my little sister's graduation but she might. Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm almost ready. I just have to put my clothes on. You should all just go on. I'll be there in time. I'll leave in a few minutes. Go get good seats."

"... Fine." Téa said. "Let's get going."

Dani went back to her room and took her robe off. She was actually dressed already. She looked at those pills Becca gave her. She hadn't touched them until now. She took one.

-v-

The ceremony was starting soon. Dani made it in time, thankfully.

The Evans', Buchanan's and the Lord/Manning's sat together. They heard some chaos in the aisle and looked down the row. There was Todd making his way down the aisle with a bucket of popcorn.

"Hey!" Todd exclaimed. Then had everyone in the row move down a seat.

"Todd, what are you doing here?" Téa asked, annoyed by his presence.

"What do you mean? It's our daughter's graduation. I wouldn't miss it."

"There were only four tickets and you weren't invited." Téa said.

"Dad, just leave. Please, don't cause a scene." Starr said.

"Starr... Fine, I'll go."

The graduation was beginning.

"It'd be rude to leave now." Todd said.

"Since when do you care about being rude?" Téa asked. Todd sat next to her.

"Want some?" Todd offered Téa popcorn. She rolled her eyes then switched seats with Starr who was three seats down.

Matthew sat in the row in front of Destiny. As Dorian gave a speech as the guest speaker, Matthew looked back at her, they both smiled at the thought of finally making it to this point. Soon the principal began calling their names...

"...Matthew Buchanan..."

Matthew walked across the stage. It was one of the happiest, proudest moments of his life. Just last week he was complaining about not being able to do this.

"...Destiny Loretta Evans..."

All these years of hard work finally paid off and she was proud of herself for not giving up after getting pregnant. She fought harder and it was worth it.

Many other names were called then finally...

"Daniella Manning."

Dani walked up to the stage, tripped, popped back up like a Jack in the box then laughed. She took her diploma then said into the mic...

"Someone's going to trip. It may as well be me." She laughed and walked off the stage.

It wasn't long before they moved their tassels to the other aside. Class of 2012!

They met up with their families afterward.

"Dani, are you ok?" Starr asked.

"Yeah!" Dani exclaimed. "I'm great. I fell. Whoops!" She laughed.

Téa was looking at Dani with the side eye and Destiny had her brow raised.

"I didn't invite you." She said to Todd.

"Let's get a picture of you three." Phylicia said. They got together and smiled for the picture.

"You all should get together for a pic. I'll take it." Vina said.

The three families got together for a picture, not Todd. They've all been through a lot, some of which was together. It was nice to be in this moment.

"Ok V, you and me." Destiny said and Phylicia took a picture of the two. Then Matthew, Destiny and Drew took a picture together.

"I'm going to go talk to Becca." Destiny said before walking away.

"Becca?" Matthew questioned.

"Oh yeah! They're like BFF's." Destiny said in a ditzy tone.

"You're kidding." Matthew said.

"It won't last." Destiny said.

"What's up with this Becca girl?" Téa inquired.

"She's a- Her insides are ugly. That's a nice way to put it." Destiny stopped herself from using the B word in front of all of these adults.

"Everyone is having dinner with us to celebrate." Richard said.

"Oh, that's nice." Destiny said.

"Am I invited?" Todd asked.

"No." Téa said.

They all had a nice dinner together, enjoying each other's company but Dani went M.I.A. right after dinner.

"Have you seen Dani?" Téa asked Phylicia.

"No. I haven't seen her since dinner and Destiny, Matthew and Vina are all on the porch... Téa, I know it's hard raising twins on your own but I just want you to know I'm here for you. I'm your friend. I have a lot more time on my hands now and I can help you when you need it."

"Thanks Phylicia... Right now I need help with my eighteen year old."

-v-

Matthew walked back into the Evans' house, leaving Destiny and Vina alone on the porch.

"So Matthew has Drew this weekend, right?" Vina asked.

"Yeah." Destiny replied.

"Well, I know you said you didn't know what you were going to do to celebrate so what do you say we go to Atlantic City this weekend? I know I'm not Dani but it'll still be fun."

"V, why would you say that? I love you. It's not like I would leave you in the dust for Dani. I really value our friendship. I have so much fun with you and you have way less drama than Dani does."

"I know but she was your best friend. You were friends for like three years."

"It doesn't matter. Three years but who's here now? You are. I think AC is a great idea."

"Good. This will be so much fun."

The next thing they noticed was Dani running around in the grass barefoot.

"Um... Is she alright?" Vina asked.

"I think she's lost her marbles." Destiny said then she and Vina went in the house.

"Destiny, can I talk to you?" Téa asked.

"Sure." Destiny replied as they went to an empty corner.

"You're Dani's best friend. Is there something going on that I should know about?" Téa asked.

"Honestly, we're not that close at the moment. However, maybe you have reason to be concerned. I think she's having a hard time coping so she's looking for things on the outside to avoid dealing... I haven't really been around her much lately so I don't really know what she's doing. I know she's hanging with Becca and her crew and they're bad news. I don't know if she's partying all the time but if she is and is partying as hard as the one time I saw her all the time then you might have a problem."

"... I get that you two aren't close right now but if you could just look out for her-"

"Téa, I'm already on it. James is looking out for her too. I told her I wouldn't but who are we kidding? I care too much."

The next day, Destiny got a phone call. She was offered an opportunity that a year ago she would have jumped at, no questions asked.

"Who was that?" Richard asked.

"It was the school... Because of my amazing grades, I have the opportunity to study abroad in Paris for six weeks this summer and I would also get college credit from it."Destiny explained.

"That's wonderful!" Phylicia exclaimed.

"It would be if I could actually go." Destiny said and looked at Drew. "But I can't so whatever."

"Wait a minute now, let's talk about this." Shaun said.

"Talk about what? I can't leave my six month old son to go to a whole other country for six weeks."

"I completely understand not wanting to leave your baby but this is a great opportunity and it's only six weeks. You have us and Matthew and the Buchanan's. We can take care of Drew for a few weeks."

"I don't want you two to keep giving up your life for me. Drew is my responsibility. Matthew can't keep him, for that long. He's stressed as it is about finishing school and again it's not Bo and Nora's responsibilities."

"But we're family and family helps family. We want this for you." Richard said.

"I don't know."

"Don't throw the idea out of the window yet. Think about it." Shaun insisted.

-v-

Finally, it was Friday night and Ultra Violet was all the rage. Dani took the pill again, ok, she took two and she was high as a kite. She was tripping off one, literally. Two has her floating on Mars.

"Did you take one of these tonight too?" Dani asked Becca.

"Yeah sure..." Becca replied nonchalantly. "Be back." Becca said and walked off with her friends.

Dani went on to flirt with this older guy at the bar. He was in about his mid to late thirties. She had been flirting and dancing with the guy all night. He ordered her a glass of tequila. As she danced, he slipped a drug in the tequila. As soon as she got out of her dance zone she gulped the drink down. It wasn't long before its side effects started to kick in. Nothing was clear to Dani anymore. She could hardly stand or see. The guy tried to discretely take Dani out of the club. It was a full live club, no one was watching him... Or so he thought.

Bobby and James were at the club tonight and they were just laid back at a table when James spotted the man trying to get Dani out of there. He tapped Bobby's arm.

"That man has Dani." James informed. Bobby looked.

"Oh s***.

The brothers rushed over. Bobby punched the guy in the face and James took Dani into his arms. Bobby took a picture of the guy.

"F'in perv." Bobby said. "Let's get out of here."

The brothers took Dani to the hospital at two o'clock in the morning. Once she was checked in, James took the liberty of taking her phone out her bag so that he could call Téa.

Tëa woke up to her phone ringing. She realized it was Dani and couldn't imagine what she could be calling for this time of night but phone calls are generally a bad thing at two thirty in the morning.

"Dani?" Téa answered in a groggy but panicked voice.

"Ms. Delgado, it's James." Téa remembered Destiny saying James would look out for Dani as well which was more of a reason to panic because something was definitely wrong now.

"What's wrong?" Téa asked.

"Some man slipped her a date... rape drug. If I wasn't watching her... I don't know what would have happened. My brother and I brought her to the hospital." James explained.

"What? I'm on my way." They ended the call. The babies woke up crying again."As soon as I can find a babysitter at two thirty in the damn morning." Téa said, frustrated as she massaged her forehead. She called Blair as she went to warm bottles for the babies then headed to the nursery. She didn't answer. She called Starr. She didn't answer. She called Carlotta. She didn't answer. "Of course no one is answering, everyone is asleep!" She called Phylicia. Finally someone answered. "Phylicia, I'm so sorry to wake you at this time but Dani's in the hospital and I'm trying to get to her and-"

"Téa. I'm on my way." Phylicia said.

"Thank you so much."

Phylicia was there in no time.

"I'm here. Get to Dani." Phylcia said.

Téa rushed to the hospital and found James.

"What's going on?" Téa asked.

"She lost consciousness on the way here but she's fine now. They're running some tests on her now."

"You don't know how grateful I am that you were looking out for her and that you called me. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you weren't there." Téa held back tears.

"Destiny and I were really concerned after the last time we saw her at the club."

"Who was this man?"

"I took a picture to show the police." Bobby overheard Téa's question and walked over and showed Téa the picture. She clutched her heart. "Do you know that guy?"

"That's Ralf Channing, he's my client."

-v-

At the Buchanan mansion, Matthew had just put Drew to bed so he came down and sat with his parents in the living room.

"I know that having a baby at your age isn't an ideal situation but having Drew in all our lives is really a blessing." Nora said.

"He definitely brings joy to our lives." Bo said.

"Yeah." Matthew said dryly.

"You sound like you agree whole heartedly." Nora said sarcastically.

"I love Drew, I do but..." Matthew drifted off, not wanting to finish what he was saying.

"What?" Bo asked.

"You won't understand."

"Try us." Nora said.

"... Like you said. It's not an ideal situation."

"Yeah but you just have to make the best of it." Bo said.

"I don't want to be a father right now." Matthew mumbled as he buried his face in his hand.

"Matthew!" Nora exclaimed. Bo touched her shoulder, stopping her from giving a lecture.

"Matthew, we all make decisions we regret sometimes but if we could actually take back some of those decisions then we'd never learn from them. Sometimes something beautiful can come out of something seemingly negative but if you focus on the negatives of it, you'll never see the beauty. It's like a rainstorm. When it's raining, it's all nasty and ugly outside but without the rain you can't have a rainbow afterward, the grass can't grow and the flowers can't bloom. You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Matthew considered Bo's message. He was glad they didn't jump down his throat.

"Destiny is going to Atlantic City. Do you want to go and have some fun?" Nora asked.

"No. I already ran off last weekend. She probably doesn't even want me there and besides, it's my weekend to have Drew so I should be here."

"I'm sure Destiny wouldn't mind if you went. I know you two broke up but you're still friends."

"Yes we're friends and we co-parent and if we need each other we'll be there but that doesn't mean she wants to go away with me after she broke up with me because she got tired of the way I treated her. Besides, she deserves to have apart of her life that doesn't include me."

-v-

It was time for Destiny and Vina to leave for Atlantic City.

"You don't mind that I invited James, do you?" Destiny asked.

"Not at all. I like James, he's good people." Vina said.

James came a few minutes later.

"How's Dani?" Destiny asked.

"Pretty good considering." James replied.

... Finally, they hit the road for Atlantic City. Summertime had officially begun.


	6. Summertime

Summertime

Destiny, James and Vina were walking along the beach in Atlantic City.

"The weather is absolutely marvelous." Vina said.

"It's perfect. Feels nice to feel the sand in my toes." Destiny giggled.

"Y'all want to try to win some money in the casino?" Vina asked.

"Or lose some money." James said.

"It's worth a shot. We don't have to get crazy." Vina said.

They headed to the Trump hotel casino. Vina and James were going for the slots. Destiny had something else in mind.

"I'm going to play blackjack." Destiny informed.

"Blackjack?" James questioned.

"What do you know about Blackjack?" Vina asked.

"I know how to win. My dad taught me how to play when I was kid. Trust me, I got this." Destiny said.

-v-

Téa went to see Ralf Channing in jail. Needless to say, she was angry and that was an understatement.

"Why? Why did you do it? What were you planning on doing to my daughter?" Téa asked.

"I didn't know she was your daughter." Ralf said.

"Liar! There's pictures of her all over my office and it doesn't matter anyway. Why would you do such a thing? You're disgusting."

"I wasn't going to rape her if that's what you're thinking."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. So what were you going to do?"

"... Teach her the dangers of drugs."

"What are you talking about? What aren't you telling me?"

"You're daughter's on drugs, Ms. Delgado."

"... No she isn't." But that would explain some things.

"She is."

"Even if that were true. You're still lying to me about your intentions and motives and believe me, I will find out what they are."

"I take it, you're not going to get me out of here."

"I take it, you're going to find another lawyer. One not as good as me but they'll do because no one wants to represent a lying pervert." Téa went back to the hospital to see Dani but the doctor wanted to talk to her first.

"Ms. Delgado, I ran some tests on Daniella and she's going to be fine but along with an extreme amount of alcohol, I not only found traces of Rohypnol but we also found traces of a new drug the kids are doing these days. It's called Ku Co. It can become highly addictive over time. In the beginning, the users are extremely happy, seem to act strange and unusual but over time they begin to hallucinate, act impulsively and dangerously."

"So you don't think it was given to her with the other drug?"

"No I don't..."

Téa went to Dani's room.

"Mom. What happened? Why am I here?" Dani asked.

"Someone gave you a roofie last night." Téa informed.

"What? Oh my gosh! Did they r-r"

"No. James and Ford were there and came to your rescue. I don't know exactly what Ralf, the man who drugged you was planning to do but believe me, I will find out... So you've been doing drugs?"

"What?"

"What? Have the drugs already effected your brain?"

"You seem like you've already made up your mind that I am on drugs."

"Don't toy with me. Do you have a death wish? Drinking, driving drunk, doing drugs. What the hell, Dani? Was your impaired judgement why you took that drink in the first place?"

"Mom. You're blaming me for some creep drugging me?"

"Of course not but just maybe if you had a clear mind... You know what, the point is, you need to get off this self destructive track you're on. Do you want to get yourself killed? I get that you miss Victor, life just seems like a wreck and you just want to crawl into a hole. I get it full heartedly. You think I haven't wanted to do that? Just crawl into a hole and give up? Sometimes that's all I wanted to do but I can't. I have to fight. You have to fight. We don't give up. You do not have that option. I am trying to stay strong for you and your brothers and sisters. I'm not going to sit back and watch you self destruct. I really hope you have learned from this because if not, we're going to have some serious problems."

-v-

Destiny was finished playing blackjack. She was ready to count her winnings.

"How much have I won?" Destiny asked.

"Five thousand dollars." The dealer said.

"Damn! I'm going to stop while I'm ahead. See, told y'all I had this. I didn't know I had it like this but still. I'm not going to blow it but we're going to have a little fun my friends." After Destiny cashed in her chips she called Matthew to check on Drew.

"How's my baby?" Destiny asked.

"Good." Matthew replied. Destiny heard crying in the background.

"He doesn't sound good. What's wrong with him? Do I need to come home?"

"Destiny, babies cry. He's fine."

"Okay. I'll see y'all in a couple days. Kiss him for me." They ended their call.

"Everything alright?" James asked.

"Yes. I hope... What should we do first? Massages? Shop a little?"

"Well, we all work our asses off all the time so I think we should go for the massage." Vina said.

"Massages it is! Let's go!" Destiny exclaimed.

-v-

Meanwhile, Matthew was trying everything to calm Drew. He wouldn't stop crying because actually, he had an ear infection and Bo ran out to get infant's Tylenol.

"Why didn't you tell Destiny the truth?" Nora asked.

"She would come home so fast and he'll be fine. He'll be fine right?" Matthew asked.

"Yes he will be."

"So she doesn't need to come home. Let her have fun. If he gets worst and he won't, I'll call her."

Bo came back with the baby Tylenol. After giving it to Drew, he was finally able to relax.

-v-

Téa went home. She was getting around on almost no sleep. Blair baby-sat for her today. She felt bad she didn't hear her phone last night when she called because Dani was in the hospital.

"How's Dani?" Blair asked.

"Physically she's fine... Between, Dani, work and the babies, I am exhausted."

"Why don't you take some time off from working? It's not like you have to work."

"I am trying to keep my sanity. Working keeps some balance in my life."

"You are the best lawyer in town anyway, you probably wouldn't be able to take a break without all of Llanview running to you to get them out of trouble."

"How are things at Capricorn?"

"Awful. I've finally made the decision to close it. I'll reinvent it and reopen it in a few months. Ultra Violet is the hot spot right now and I need to be able to compete."

The doorbell rung.

"The door is so far away." Téa thought. She was so tired. She opened the door and was shocked at who she found.

"Del!" Téa exclaimed and hugged him. It was her brother. She hadn't seen him in years but they spoke on the phone often. "What are you doing here?"

"My little sister was crying out for help. I had to come running." Del said.

"I specifically said everything was fine."

"I also know when my little sister is lying."

"I'm so glad you're here. It's wonderful to see you."

"This is the first time I've seen Téa smile all day." Blair said.

"Del, you remember Blair?"

"Yeah. Things have really changed, you two being friends and all."

"How long are you in town for?" Téa asked.

"Indefinitely. I already have a job set up with the LPD."

"I've missed you so much!" Téa hugged her brother again.

-v-

_The next day..._

After loads of pampering and a bit of shopping, Destiny, James and Vina were at a beach party for their last night.

"I am so freaking glad I spent this weekend with you both. I have had so much fun!" Destiny exclaimed.

"I'll never forget this weekend. Thanks for inviting me." James said.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you." Destiny said.

A guy came over and asked Vina to dance and she accepted. James put his hand out for Destiny and they went to dance together. The music changed to salsa so they went right into doing the salsa together.

"Where'd you learn to salsa like that?" Destiny asked.

"My mom. You?" James asked.

"Well Dani was my best friend." They looked at each other for a moment then just smiled.

The three of them went back to their hotel room later and Destiny decided to tell them about Paris.

"I can go to Paris for six weeks this summer. I want to. I think I might. My entire family even really wants me to go. Am I selfish if I do?" Destiny asked.

"Destiny, you're the least selfish person I know. If you can go then maybe you should. You're not abandoning Drew. You're going to grow in these six weeks and learn about culture and other stuff and you can take all that and pass it on to Drew. At least you know he'll be well taken care of while you're away." Vina said.

"I agree." James said.

The next day, they went home. Destiny's first stop was the Buchanan's. When she got there Drew was fussy.

"What's the matter with mommy's baby?" Destiny asked.

"It's the teething. My mom went to get some Orajel." Matthew said.

"Until then, let's work with some home remedies." She looked in the refrigerator and got his applesauce. "It helps since it's cold but I have a list of tricks I learned from my parents. How was he this weekend?"

"He had an ear infection-"

"Are you serious?"

"But he's fine now."

"You should have told me."

"I didn't want you to worry. I had my parents. We handled it."

"I want to talk to you." Destiny started. "I got this offer to go to Paris for six weeks starting in July. I get college credit and everything. It's a great opportunity. I've been thinking about for days now and I'm going to go."

"You're just going to up and leave? What about Drew?"

"I'm coming back. Shaun is going to have Drew while I'm gone so that you can focus on finishing school. You'll still get him every other weekend or if you want him more often that's fine too."

"Wow. So you're mind is made up."

"This was a difficult decision for me. I've accepted that I have to give up a lot to be a mother but I don't see anything wrong with having something for myself from time to time. I love Drew. I don't ever want to leave him but this will be good for me."

"I guess I'm happy for you then." Matthew said.

James and Starr ran into each other in Angel's Square. James was trying to keep it short but Starr kept adding to conversation.

"I heard what you did for Dani. I am so grateful to you for looking out for my sister. Anything could have happened to her." Starr said.

"I wouldn't want to see anything happen to her." James replied.

"James... I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's alright. Really."

"No it isn't. You were good to me."

"It's fine. You love Cole and now that Cole is gone, I hope you find someone who makes you truly happy. That person wasn't me and that's alright."

"Have you found someone who makes you happy?"

"...Yes... it's nice to see you. I have to go."

-v-

Téa went to pick up a pie from the Buenas Dias and ran into an old friend.

"Antonio! You're back!" Téa exclaimed.

"Get into any trouble lately?" Antonio asked jokingly.

"Not lately." They hugged.

"What brings you back to Llanview?"

"What can I say? I missed my mommy." Antonio smiled.

"Is this little Jaime?" Téa couldn't believe the beautiful teenager in front of her was the same little girl she knew all those years ago.

"Yep! My little girl isn't a baby anymore. Jaime, this is Téa. We go waaayy back." Antonio said.

"I actually remember. Hi."

"Hi." Téa smiled. "My brother Del is in town too. You should come by and say hi unless you're working with the LPD again, then you'll see each other."

"I am. I can't wait to see him."

"It's great seeing you. I think I'll get my pie and go home."

Carlotta then came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Téa. You know that Ralf Channing got out today?" Carlotta asked.

"I can't believe this. I just saw him in jail today. Who got him out?"

-v-

Ralf Channing was in a dimly lit room with his boss whom was the one who managed to get him out.

"You were sloppy. You could've ruined this entire operation we've been building for years. Your only job was to get the stupid Manning girl and you couldn't even do that. Now Delgado and the police are suspicious of you and sniffing our tail. Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. They're going to be looking for information, you know you can't give." Ralf's boss yelled.

"I'm sorry boss. It won't happen again." Ralf said.

"You damn right." The boss shot him.

Pow! Lights out.


	7. Working Day and Night

Workin' Day and Night

_Seven Months Later..._

Destiny worked as a mail clerk at The Banner. Over the summer, Destiny became a petite brick-house. Now every time she walks past in the office, all the men's eyes follow her. Is it possible to be flattered and creeped out at the same time? She was always confident but now they could see what she always saw in herself.

She got to the last person on this floor. The name on the mail read, Jeffery King.

"You must me Jeffery King. You must be new." Destiny said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jeffery asked.

"I've been working here for almost a year and I've never heard of a Jeffery King. Welcome to The Banner. I'm Destiny."

"Thanks." Jeffery said.

Destiny took the moment to check out Jeffery, his caramel skin and beautiful curly hair. He looked like he might have a nice body under that shirt. Then she thought...

"Am I looking at him, James and whoever else I find attractive the same way these guys look at me because that's just a little creepy, flattering but creepy."

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet again considering, I deliver your mail so later." Destiny turned around and headed back down the aisle. Meanwhile, Jeffery was checking her out as she walked.

-v-

Since James wanted to make a living protecting people, Destiny hooked him up with Shaun who trained him and got him a job working with him as a bodyguard, not a top bodyguard. He handled little stuff. This was much better than fixing cars all day as a mechanic. Though he was good at it, he had been doing it most of his life and it unfortunately reminded him of his father.

-v-

Matthew was leaving school and was on his way to B.E. to start his first day back interning for Clint. Since Clint was still on house arrest, Matthew could get some things done that Clint just couldn't. On his way out, he was stopped by a pretty blonde, blue eyed girl, her hair stopping just above her shoulders. She was so fashionably aware, if this was "Clueless," she'd be Cher.

"Sorry to bother you but could you point me in the direction of the library?"

"I could take you to it if you would like." Matthew volunteered.

"I'd love that. Thanks... By the way, I'm Hanna. Hanna Marin."

"Matthew Buchanan."

They headed to the library and talked along the way.

"Are you new?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I just started for the Winter semester."

"How do you like LU so far?"

"It's nice."

"Are you from Llanview?"

"No. I'm from Rosewood. It's like an hour away. I needed a change so I decided to come to school here. Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised here. Do you know anyone here?"

"Only my best friend who came here with me from Rosewood. Otherwise, this is all brand new territory but new places are good."

"If you and your friend need someone to show you around or want to meet some new people then call me. I've lived here my entire life, I know it like the back of my hand."

"Great." Hanna gave Matthew her phone so that he could lock his number in. "Where do you go to party around here?"

"There's a club opening tonight. It's called Shelter. It's a big deal. If you come, call me and I'll get you in. I know the owner."

"Awesome. I guess I'll see you tonight then."

After leading Hanna to the library, Matthew went home, got ready for work then went to B.E. Clint had so many errands for him to run, he was exhausted by the end of the day. When he finally got home he took a nap so that he could be ready for the club tonight.

-v-

Dani was riding around with Becca. They had been shopping for the club opening tonight. They were coming across a bridge and Dani pulled over.

"What are you doing?" Becca asked.

Dani got out and leaned over the bridge. Becca went over to her.

"My dad, one of them, brought me here. Told me to jump off. My other dad shot him. He said it was like surfing. Who was he kidding? It's nothing like surfing. What if I actually jumped off?"

"You'd be a dumb ass. Come on, let's go. I have things to do before the club tonight." Becca said before she got back in the car. Dani soon followed suit and drove them back home but got more Ku Co from her while they were together so that she could get pumped up to party.

When Dani got home she was sneaking around to get ready because every since she was in the hospital, Téa had been keeping tabs on her and making a big deal every time she tried to go out. She didn't know if she would do that tonight so she was avoiding her.

Dani curled her hair, put on her very short silver dress with dark eyeliner and red lipstick then checked the living room. The coast was clear so she ran for the door.

Téa and Del were in the nursery. Téa checked on her sleeping beauties before she headed out to the opening of Blair's club. The twins were finally sleeping through the night, Thank God. Del was such a big help with them since he'd been in town and he'd been doing his best to keep his little sister stress free. They lost a lot of years of quality time together and it was nice to have it now. Tomas said he would help Téa with the babies but he's been M.I.A since she was pregnant. When Delmonico Delgado makes you a promise, that's what the hell he means.

-v-

Dani was outside the club with Becca, Britney and Joy.

"Dani Delgado." Dani told the bouncer. He checked his list.

"You're not on the list." The bouncer said.

"Yes I am. I made sure I was on the list as Dani Delgado. What about Dani Manning? Rayburn? Lord?"

"No, no, and nope."

Destiny and Vina had been standing there long enough to know Dani couldn't get in.

"Damn, you can't get in?" Destiny asked. "Destiny Evans." Destiny said to the bouncer. He looked on the list then opened the rope to her.

"Sorry." Destiny said to Dani and her 'friends.' Then Destiny and Vina walked into the club.

"Oh, she must think she's the s*** now." Becca said.

"Watch it." Dani said in a serious tone and cut her eyes at Becca. She turned back to the bouncer. "Are you seriously not going to let me in? The owner is my step-mother, kind of, sort of, in a way, whatever, she's family. Why wouldn't I be on the list?"

"I don't know but you're not, princess."

"That's your argument? Daughter of a lawyer." Britney said.

"It was a good argument." Dani said.

Matthew and Jeffery walked up.

"Here comes the loser." Becca said.

"I'm the loser? I don't know how you can laugh from outside the club. You can't even get in." Matthew said then told the bouncer his name.

"Dani?" Jeffery said.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Dani hugged Jeffery.

"I moved here. Matthew put me in touch with Victoria Lord and I got a gig here." Jeffery explained.

"That's so cool. You know she's my aunt."

"I didn't know. I can't believe Matt didn't tell me that... So why are you standing out here?" Jeffery asked.

"Didn't you hear, she can't get in." The bouncer let Matthew in.

"Aren't you going to get Dani in?" Jeffery asked Matthew.

"... Dani can come but her groupies can't." Matthew said.

"Matthew. They're my friends. I can't just leave them here."

"I guess you'll be standing out here in the cold in that little dress with your loser friends then."

"Matt, that's mean." Jeffery said.

"Mean? I don't give a-"

"Matt." Jeffery said.

"Didn't you hear? I can be a really big jerk sometimes and sometimes I really don't care. So are you coming or do you want to be Mr. Nice Guy and stay out here with them." Matthew said.

"Sorry Dani."

"Oh my gosh." Becca said, irritated.

"Karma's a bitch when you're a bi-" Matthew started.

"Matt!" Jeffery exclaimed. "Wouldn't the nice thing be to forgive and forget and not have the pretty ladies stand out here in the cold?"

"Probably. I could've probably forgiven the past but considering they just called me a loser, I think I'm going to let them lose their body temperature. It's the Buchanan way."

"No it isn't. What do you think your dad would say about that?" Dani asked.

"I don't know but I know what my uncle, grandfather and a majority of other Buchanan's would say. Bye bye." Matthew and Jeffery started to head in when Matthew heard his name called. He turned around. It was Hanna from school with her petite, dark haired, dark eyed friend. They caught up to Matthew. "Hanna, you made it."

"Nice to see you again. This is my friend, Aria." Hanna said.

"Nice to meet you. This is my friend, Jeffery." Matthew said. "Let's go in." Matthew turned to the bouncer. "They're with me." Matthew, Jeffery, Hanna and Aria went into the club.

"Ugh! All I want to do is have some fun. This is ridiculous. Why is this happening to me? I can always get in." Dani was frustrated and angry. She was starting to wish she took that pill so she'd be on cloud nine right now.

Téa walked up.

"Hey Cisco." Téa said to the bouncer.

"Hey Téa." Cisco said.

"Dani. What are you doing here?" Téa asked.

"I-I um." Dani stuttered.

"I take it, you're not having an easy time getting in." Téa said.

"You did this?" Dani questioned.

"And I'm not sorry. Let them in." Téa said. "Just so you know, I'm watching you. I have eyes everywhere. I suggest you don't take that lightly."

Dani wasn't sure if she even wanted to get in now with her mom watching her every move. How was she supposed to have fun now?

They went into Shelter and it was definitely a new club. Ultra Violet definitely had competition now.

"Great. Now we're under the watchful eye of your mother." Becca said.

"I didn't know she would be here but she wouldn't know we were here if Matthew had let us in and Matt would have let us in if you didn't call him a loser. I told you not to mess with Destiny and Matthew. And he's not a loser. Maybe, he's a jerk sometimes but he's not a loser." Dani said. She tried to dance but it really wasn't that much fun sober. She couldn't drink or anything else with her mom watching her every move so she just sat down. "This sucks." Dani sat down with her arms folded.

Jeffery went to get drinks and ran into Destiny as he was on his way back.

"Destiny! This really is a small town. You look beautiful." Jeffery said.

"Thank you."

"Will you save me a dance?" Jeffery asked.

"Sure." Destiny smiled.

Jeffery went back to Matthew, Hanna and Aria and gave them their non-alcoholic beverages. Then Matthew and Hanna danced together.

"You know, Matt, you're pretty hot." Hanna said.

"And you are... Wow... Gorgeous." Hanna smiled.

Téa and Blair were chatting at the bar.

"I'm glad you came, although we're a little old for this scene." Blair said.

"I'm not old but I get your point. You wanted the hottest club in town. Now you have it."

Antonio came over to the bar.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Téa said.

"I could say the same." Antonio said.

"Do either of you see Dani?" Téa asked.

"She's been sitting down having a miserable time, the entire time she's been here. You can't watch her forever, Téa." Blair said.

"I don't plan to watch her forever, just until she gets her act together and I know that right now she isn't any better than she was a few months ago. She might be worst."

"Then you should follow your instincts." Antonio said.

"I couldn't bare to see anything happen to her." Téa said.

"Dani will be fine. She's a fighter like her mother. Come on, dance with me. Take your minds off your worries." Antonio said then they took to the floor.

Jeffery looked all over for Destiny so that he could have that dance. Finally, he found her.

"Can I still have that dance?" Jeffery asked.

"If you can keep up." Destiny said before they began to dance. "Or if I can keep up with you."

"I think you're keeping up just fine."

"Des, we should get going." Vina came over and said.

"Sorry, this Cinderella's fairy godmother says she has to go."

"Does that mean I'm Prince Charming?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out. Or maybe I'm Princess Charming and I have a bunch of potential princes who need to try on a certain glass shoe. I mean, it is the twenty-first century." Destiny and Vina ran off.

Meanwhile, Téa and Antonio's dancing started out fun like two old friends and was beginning to heat up. Temperatures rising, unfamiliar territory. Abort. Abort!

"That was fun." Téa stopped suddenly and went back to the bar. "I should probably get back to my babies. It's been fun. I'll see you guys soon." Téa said then went to Dani who managed to be bored in her favorite place to have fun. "Let's go."

"I'm an adult, you know. I can do what I want." Dani said.

"Do not cause a scene. If you stay you will have a miserable time. I have eyes everywhere, remember."

"You're becoming controlling like the dads."

"But you're still alive, aren't you? Let's go."

Dani got moving. Enough years with Victor and now she's starting to apply some of his parenting methods.

"You're acting like dad." Dani said as they walked out of the club.

"Well you said you missed him." Téa replied.

They went home and Dani went straight to her room.

The next day, Téa and Del were talking in the living room while the babies swung in their baby swings.

"Have you heard anything else on Ralf Channing?" Téa asked.

"No, there's been no trace of him." Del replied.

"Since he seems to be gone then maybe I should let it go but I just worry because we don't know what he wanted. What if he comes back?"

"What are you going to do about Dani?" Del asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing now. Have I done the right thing ever?"

"I wish I knew her better but overall, I think she's just a good kid who is hurt and confused."

"She is but the question is, how do I change that? How do I help her? Have you seen her this morning?"

"No."

Téa went to Dani's room and knocked on her door. No answer. She tried to open it. It was locked.

"Dani." Téa called. There was no answer. She picked the lock open. She wasn't there but the Ku Co was. It was lying on her dresser in a little baggy. Téa picked it up. "I'm going to kill her." Téa went back to the living room where Del was. "I'm going to find her then I'm going to kill her." Téa didn't find her but Dani came back home after her high fizzled out.

"Sorry mom. I just had to get out of here." Dani said.

"High. You were high."

"No. I told you I don't do the drug any more. I went in your room. I saw the damn drug."

"My door was locked."

"Now it's not. You're irresponsible and you're destructive. You don't get how serious this thing is. You need some structure and responsibility. You will work for me as my assistant, Lord knows I need one and go to school and you'll go to rehab. No clubs. Don't even try, none of them will let you in."

"I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"You don't have to use my credit cards either... Don't get me started. If you don't do it... I'll cut off all your finances. It's your choice."

"This isn't fair."

"Neither is life."

Dani went to her room. She was so pissed. Téa was trying any and everything she could think of. She just wanted Dani to be fixed already. She loved her and all she wanted was the best for her.


	8. Better In Time

Better In Time

At The Banner, Destiny brought Jeffery his mail.

"Destiny, I've been waiting for you." Jeffery said.

"Why? You have important mail, today?" Destiny asked.

"No. I wanted to ask you, would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday?"

"I would love to but I can't. However, I'm available next weekend if you are."

"That's great. I can't wait."

-v-

Téa was rocking Tori in the bassinet with her foot while holding Leon in one arm and a document in the other hand. She was becoming pretty good at multitasking. She looked at Leon, he had finally fallen asleep so she put him in his bassinet then went to her office to check on Dani who was kicked back on the phone. Only half the documents she told her to organize were done.

"Really Dani? If you're going to talk on the phone, you could at least try to do both at the same time."

"Joy, I'll call you back." Dani said then hung up. "Mom. Chill."

"You know you could actually learn a lot since you want to be a lawyer."

Dani just had a blank look on her face.

"This is your last chance. Please don't disappoint me. Get this work done." Téa walked out.

-v-

A week and a half passed. It was Friday and it was Matthew's weekend to have Drew. Destiny brought Drew over then she and Matthew took a few moments to talk.

"How's it going, working at B.E. again?" Destiny asked.

"Good. I like it. The time is kind of split between B.E. and my uncle Clint's." Matthew replied.

"Do you feel like you're getting a life now?"

"Yeah. I do."

"That's good."

"You look good."

"Thank you..."

Matthew went in for a kiss. Destiny moved away."

"What do you think you're doing?" Destiny asked.

"Kissing you."

"Why? I hope you don't think that when I said we could be friends, I meant friends with benefits. We haven't had sex or even kissed in seven months."

"Exactly, we haven't been with anyone else in seven months."

"First of all, what makes you think I haven't been with anyone else?" She hasn't been with anyone else but it was totally worth saying to see that terrified, sadly disappointed look on his face. "So what? You're horny? You miss all of this?" Destiny got on his lap and kissed his neck softly. "You miss that?" Matthew bit his lip. "Well that's too bad. After the way you treated me and ignored the hell out of me even after we had sex, you think I'm still going to give you some? The only benefits you're getting from this friendship are love and support. You must've lost your damn mind." Destiny got off of him. "I need to go home and get ready. I have a date tonight, honey." Destiny grabbed her coat and walked out."

Matthew sat their dumbfounded for a moment then went to get Drew who was in the kitchen with the butler. Then he played with his cars with him in the living room. Jeffery came downstairs dressed in a snazzy outfit.

"I finally get to meet little Drew!" Jeffery exclaimed.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Matthew asked.

"I have a date tonight but I have to make a couple stops first."

"Everyone has a date tonight except me. Even my parents had a date night tonight."

"Why don't you call that cute girl Hanna? You like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"You've been flirting with her since you met her. Ask her out. Not tonight, obviously but you know, when you're free."

"I did ask her out to the club."

"You know that wasn't a real date."

"I know. I've never had luck with women, except for Drew's mom."

"Maybe she's different. She already likes you. Get back out there. I have to go. See ya. See you later, Drew!" Jeffery left.

-v-

Dani met Becca in Angel Square where she gave her some more Ku Co.

"Thanks for this." Dani said.

"Yeah well, you need the boost. I'll see you later." Becca left then Dani started to take a pill.

"You don't want to do that." Dani heard a male voice say. He revealed himself to be Destiny's cousin Ty a moment later.

"Ty! I didn't see you."

"I know. Probably shouldn't get your drugs all out in the open like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the drugs that are in your hand right now." Ty sat next to Dani on the bench. "You don't need that. You are so beautiful, intelligent and talented. You don't want to throw that all away because you have so much to offer the world. It's not over for you but if you keep doing drugs, the light that's in you will only dim. I don't want to look in those beautiful green eyes one day and no longer see Dani." Ty sweetly pushed her hair out of her face and stared into her eyes as he slowly took the drugs out of her hand. "Don't give up Dani." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

-v-

Téa and Blair were having dinner.

"Téa this is so good! I really love your cooking."

"Thanks but Del cooked this."

"Oh my gosh! This is good. You know I can't cook. Todd was always reminding me, 'Téa can cook.'"

"He did not."

"Yes he did."

"There goes the theory on good cooking is how you keep a man."

"Speaking of men, things were getting a little heated with you and Antonio."

"No it wasn't."

"It so was. I was there. I was watching."

"Come on. It's Antonio. We've been friends since we were kids running around in Manhattan."

"Is it that or are you still holding on to Victor?"

"Maybe both. I'm not sure if I'm ready. And it's Antonio."

"Yeah. He's hot... You deserve to be happy... And as hard as it is... Victor isn't coming back... If you can admit that there's something there between you and Antonio then maybe it's worth it. He's a good guy. You're the best arguer I know and the best you can come up with is, 'It's Antonio.'"

-v-

Destiny and Jeffery were now enjoying appetizers at The Palace.

"So tell me about Destiny." Jeffery said.

"The first thing I think you should know is... I have a baby." Destiny informed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. I have a high respect for single mothers. My mom raised me as a single mother. I know how difficult it is."

"This is the first date I've been on since I broke up with my son's father."

"Are you still friends?"

"Yeah." That was going well until today.

"You don't sound too convincing."

"It's sort of complicated but not complicated like too much drama to handle type of complicated. Or a confused type of complicated. It's just... complicated."

"Do you think you'll ever get back together?"

"If we're being honest, ever is a long time so I won't say never but as of now, I just can't see it. So you came here from London, where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with an old friend. I'm actually going to be starting at LU soon."

"Cool. Maybe I can show you around."

"What are you studying?"

"Law. I want to be the best lawyer ever. I want to help people and besides I like to talk and I'm good at arguing."

"I have a feeling you'd be good at anything you tried... Have you ever been ice skating?"

"No."

"Would you like to try?"

"Sure. If you don't mind working around my schedule."

"I don't mind. I really like you and just so you know, I love kids."

Destiny smiled. Jeffery was really sweet. It'll be nice to see where this is going.

-v-

Téa went to the Buena's Dias with the twins in their twin stroller. Antonio walked in and came over to Téa's table.

"Tonio, hi."

"How are you?" Antonio asked.

"Fine."

Jaime came in a few moments later and played with the twins at the next table.

"About Ralf Channing, we're getting a bunch of dead ends. It's like he disappeared." Antonio said.

"That's what Del said." Téa replied.

"... About that night at the club... Things were different."

"How so?" Téa acted as if she didn't have a clue.

"I know you felt it too."

"Possibly... Yeah."

"That's different for us."

"Definitely."

"But that wasn't the only time. There's this tension in the air with us... I don't know. Maybe we should explore it." Antonio said.

-v-

Jeffery came home from his date with Destiny and was so excited, he couldn't wait to talk to Matthew.

"Man, this girl is so amazing. She's pretty, intelligent, fun. She's like my dream girl. Every since I laid eyes on her, all I wanted to do was spend time with her and now that I've spent time with her, I want to spend more time with her." Jeffery said.

"She sounds wonderful. Glad you found her. You came here and found your dream girl in point five seconds." Matthew said.

"Are you going to call Hanna?"

"Definitely."

"Maybe we can double date sometime." Jeffery said and happily went to his room with an extra pep in his step.

* * *

_I'm think I'll start posting every week on Friday and/or Saturday. I'm trying to have it so you all don't have to wait weeks for adds. No one likes that so I'm staying ahead of the game. I have some interesting stuff coming up so I hope you all continue to enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing. All is appreciated._


	9. Dare You to Move

Dare You to Move

Dani was speeding in her car and blasting Dare You to Move by Switchfoot with Becca and Britney. Suddenly she thought she saw Victor standing in front of the car so she stomped on the breaks. They all jolted forward.

"Dani!" Britney exclaimed from the back seat. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

The next thing they knew they heard sirens. The cops were behind them.

"No! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?" Dani panicked but was laughing at the same time.

"Right now you better pull over." Britney said.

Dani pulled over and the cop came to her door. She rolled her window down and turned down the music.

"Did I do something wrong officer?" Dani asked, nervously but had this dumb smile on her face at the same time.

"Do you know how fast you were driving?"

"No officer."

"You were twenty miles over the speed limit. You can kill someone. License and registration, please." Dani got her license and registration out of the glove compartment and gave it to the officer. "Have you had any drugs or alcohol today?"

"... I plead the fifth." Dani laughed.

"Oh my gosh." Britney said to herself and shook her head.

"Mam, I'm going to ask everyone to get out of the car."

They all got out of the car. The officer had them perform a sober test. Becca and Britney both passed but Dani did not.

"I don't do drugs, officer." Becca said.

"Did you know you were riding with someone who did?" The officer replied.

"That's probably a really stupid decision... She has more in her pocket." Becca said. Dani's mouth dropped wide open. She couldn't believe she just threw her under the bus like that.

The officer was already going to arrest Dani for DUI. Becca sure just made matters worst.

-v-

Meanwhile, Téa was looking through her documents. Dani was the worst assistant ever. The thing is, she knew she just wasn't trying because she assisted her a few years ago and did a great job. It's not like it was anything complicated. Just keep the stuff organized, make some copies, little stuff like that. On top of her being a terrible assistant, she's always late. She's later than usual right now. Téa couldn't keep giving Dani chances to do better. Téa really didn't want to take more drastic measures but it was looking like she may have to.

The doorbell rung. Téa answered. It was Destiny with Drew on her hip and a beautifully wrapped cake.

"Hey Téa. My mom made cake. She knows you love it so she had me bring you some. There's some for Dani and Del too."

"Thanks!"

"...You look kind of stressed."

"I am. It's better since my brother moved in but it's still a lot and I've had Dani working as my assistant but I swear she's making it worst and she's late again."

"What did you have her doing?"

"Organizing, copying. Little stuff to make my life easier. I should probably just get a real assistant like yesterday."

Destiny saw what was supposed to be organized.

"This isn't even close to organized... I could do it for you, if you don't mind Drew and I hanging out here for a while."

"I don't mind. I could use the company anyway."

"Me too."

"I really appreciate this."

Destiny put Drew in the playpen and started fixing everything Dani had messed up while Téa went over some other documents. They were getting work done but talking, joking and laughing while on mommy duty at the same time. Soon enough, Destiny had everything so put together, the word organize itself would have been asking her for organization tips.

Téa's phone rung and it was Antonio.

"Téa, I hate to tell you this but... Dani's in jail." Antonio informed.

"What?"

"She was arrested for driving under the influence and possession."

"Are you kidding me? I'm-" Téa massaged her forehead. "I'm on way... I guess." They ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"Dani's in jail."

"Oh my gosh."

"I put her in rehab, tried to give her some responsibility and what does she do? She drives while she's high and they find the drugs on her. I almost want to leave her there to teach her a real lesson." Téa put her head in her hand and closed her eyes. "I have to go. Once again I have to drop everything. I need someone to come watch the babies."

"I'll watch them."

"Destiny, you can't handle all three of them."

"I can... I'll call someone to help. Just go."

"You're so sweet. I won't be long, ok? Call me if you need anything." Téa said before she left.

-v-

Matthew was eating a burger at Rodi's. For some reason it just seemed like the best burger he ever had but while he was enjoying that juicy burger so, he overheard some annoying girls' voices behind him.

"Becca, you really threw Dani under the bus today." Britney said.

"I didn't see you get in the police car with her." Becca said.

"I don't get it. You gave her the drugs."

"Here's a secret. Someone paid me to give Dani the drugs. I really didn't have to do much persuading. Remember that old guy, that was buying Dani the drinks that time at the club?"

"Yeah."

"He was the one who paid me but he only paid me half. He disappeared and I'm still waiting on the other half."

"Becca, he was going to kidnap her or something." Joy who had met up with them a little earlier said.

"I knew that. Not my problem."

"I get it. We're bitches but that's just plain evil." Joy said. Becca shrugged her shoulder.

"What did he want with her?" Britney asked.

"Not my problem, I didn't ask. I just knew he wanted her to have the drugs to make it easier to do what he did to her and whatever he was planning to do after that."

"So why are you still giving her drugs?" Joy asked.

"She asked."

Matthew stood up to confront Becca.

"You might want to watch what you say in public." Matthew said.

"What do you want dork?" Becca asked.

"You don't have a heart at all, do you? You must literally be the devil's child." Matthew said.

"You're not so nice yourself."

"But I'm not evil. You should be ashamed of yourself. I will make sure you pay for this."

"You're trotting in dangerous territory Buchanan. Don't go running your mouth. You or someone you care about might get hurt. Go on loser... Why are you still standing there? You still want me because you could never get with this, loser."

Hanna came over and kissed Matthew without even saying a word.

"Hey baby." Hanna said then looked at Becca. "Hi. I'm Hanna." Hanna put her hand out for Becca to shake then squeezed it hard. "Matthew doesn't want or need you. I'm his girl and if you mess with him, you mess with me. I've dealt with worst than you. I may be fabulous but I'm tougher than I look." They went to sit at Matthew's table. "Hi."

"What was that about?" Matthew asked.

"I overheard some stuff and I remember seeing them at the club."

"I must've lost some cool points with you."

"No. I like how you were standing up for whoever you were standing up for. Who were you standing up for?"

"This girl I used to be friends with."

"Well, I just wanted them to see how cool you are. I couldn't let them play you like that. So I kissed you. Did you like it?"

"Definitely."

"Want to do it again?"

"Definitely."

They kissed again.

"Now I see you almost everyday at school, do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"So are you going to ask me out on a real date?"

"I was working up to it. Will you go out with me on Saturday, Hanna?"

"Absolutely."

-v-

Dani was sitting in a jail cell alone. She was still high but her high had come down considerably and reality was setting in. She was in a conflicting state at the moment because the high part of her was happy and didn't care much. The part that was getting sober felt like she seriously screwed up and felt seriously betrayed and stupid.

"Dani." She heard a voice say then she looked up. It was Todd. She called him when they allowed her to make her one phone call.

"Thanks for coming. Are you getting me out of here?" Dani asked.

"They're doing the paperwork now."

"Great."

"I guess since you called me instead of your mother, you thought you would get off easily. You were wrong. Why did you have drugs?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's the problem."

Dani shook her head. "The way I see it, you owe me." Dani said.

"How's that?"

"Take a wild guess."

Dani was soon free to go. She was getting ready to go with Todd when they saw Téa with Antonio.

"Oh no. Who called her?" Dani thought to herself.

"What are you doing here, Todd?" Téa asked.

"I called him." Dani admitted.

That wasn't the answer Téa was expecting to hear.

"So you were driving under the influence of drugs." Téa said.

"I don't need a lecture right now." Dani said.

"If not now then when? I just found out you haven't even been going to rehab. After I drop you off, you leave."

"I told you, I don't have a problem."

"The first step is denial. You could've gotten you and those girls and someone else on the road killed and you don't think you have a problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me Dani had a drug problem?" Todd asked.

"I don't have-" Dani started before Téa replied to Todd.

"I've raised her without you, I don't need you now."

"Apparently, you and Ross and Todd wannabe didn't do such a great job since my daughter now has a drug problem."

Dani felt insulted and angry that he threw a jab at Ross and Victor. Téa decided to ignore him.

"Dani, let's go home." Téa said.

"No. I'm not going."

"What?"

"I'm going home with Todd."

"What?"

"I'm sorry mom." Dani and Todd left the police station.

Téa's heart dropped to the floor. Antonio hugged her.

-v-

Meanwhile, Destiny was at Téa's, babysitting with James.

"It means so much to me that you came through. I could probably handle the three of them on my own but I didn't want them to triple team me with the crying and the pooping and what not. Figured I should call for back up." Destiny said.

"Glad I can help." James said.

"How do you like your new job?" Destiny asked.

"I love it. I'm so grateful you hooked me. I have decided what exactly I want to do."

"What is it?"

"I want to be a detective. I want to help people and protect them. I want to save lives."

"You are going to be an amazing detective." Destiny smiled. "You're a knight and shining armor. If I needed help, I'd be content knowing that you were the one on the case."

"I feel the same about you as a lawyer."

"James!" Drew called from the playpen.

"What's up Sport?" James asked. Drew held his arms up for James to pick him up. James picked him up and tickled him.

"He loves you." Destiny said.

"I love him too. Coolest kid in town. High five." Drew high five James. "I never got why Hope didn't like me."

"She probably just missed her daddy."

"She liked Bobby."

"Bobby wasn't in love with her mommy. Kids notice that stuff. It wasn't you. Who could not like you?"

-v-

Todd and Dani went back to Todd's condo.

"So this is where you live? It reminds me of a place I saw in some pictures I saw of Starr when she was a baby." Dani said.

"Yeah. It's my old condo. I missed it. I lived here with your mother before."

"Oh when you payed her to marry you? Is this where you threw her out in a snowstorm naked."

"She told you that?"

"Of course not. I hear things."

"Did you always bring up old stuff with Victor?"

"No but come to find out Victor didn't do those things. You did. They're relationship wasn't perfect but I never seen my mom as happy as she was with him and I wondered how he could be the same man who did all those awful things to her."

"You know I feel bad about throwing her out like that. I had issues.

"Have. Have issues. Do you feel bad about deserting her on a deserted island too?"

"Yeah. Even more so now that I know about you. I do love Téa."

"So you killed her husband. No wonder I'm a wreck. It's in my genes."

"The Lord's may be nuts but they're not addicts. Why are you doing drugs?"

"Because I'm tired of feeling sad and depressed and when I take the drugs, all my problems go away."

"Your problems don't go away, you're just burying them but they're still there."

"I'm tired of things changing. Every time I get used to a dad, a new one shows up. You showed up out of nowhere and changed everything. You killed Victor, my dad. I love him. We had our problems but whenever I needed him, he was there. I came so close to losing my mom then you took Victor from me. The twins, all they do is remind me that Victor is gone." Dani was crying.

"I wasn't in my right mind when I shot Victor."

"But if you were, you would've done it anyway."

"Only because I was selfish. I am selfish. I always have been but if I could've saw the future, if I would have thought about my family, I wouldn't have. I don't want to see you and everyone else hurt like this."

"My boyfriend cheated on me, he did a porno. How could he betray me like that? I loved him. All people do is leave and hurt you. Is life worth living? Why am I here just to feel more and more pain, back to back to back. What the hell is next?"

"You know, I was locked away and tortured for eight years. I could've given up, I could've threw in the towel but I didn't want to and I'm a bad guy. I'm a villain. I'm not a good person. I know that. People hate me. I accept that. I've been threw things in my life that not even I would wish on my worst enemy, not even Victor though unfortunately he spent eight years living with those fake memories. I bet you have no clue about half of the things I've been through but I didn't focus on all that when I was fighting for my life. I thought about the people who don't hate me, the people who love me and I love them, Starr, Jack, Blair, Vicki, Jessica, your mom. I thought about them. I thought about all the good moments we had, not the bad ones. The good times were worth living for because I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel their love again. I wanted to see my kids again. Even a bad guy like me knows what's important. I wouldn't say this to most people but you're my daughter and I love you. I don't want you hurting yourself and questioning if life is worth living. I don't want to lose you. No one does." Todd hugged Dani and she let him. She even hugged him back, crying all over his shirt.

"Why did you call me instead of your mom?"

"I couldn't tell her I was in jail. I didn't even want her to see me in jail."

"Why did you come home with me instead of going home with your mom?"

"I don't want her to keep worrying about me."

"And you think staying with me won't worry her?" Todd laughed. "Well don't think you're going to stay here and get high."

"I don't plan on it."

"Dani, I'm sorry I hurt you.

-v-

Antonio went home with Téa and walked her to her door since he saw how upset she was.

"Everything will be fine." Antonio said.

"I hope so. I can't believe she went with Todd... I don't know. I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe it's for the best. I can't keep this up. It's too much. He won't hurt her physically or intentionally. Maybe he can give her something that I can't. Maybe he can help her. I hope I don't regret not doing anything about it because I'm not going to."

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do is let go. Maybe that's what you need to do with Dani right now."

"Easier said than done, especially when Todd is involved."

Antonio hugged her again. She looked up at him, a moment later they found themselves kissing for the first time. Téa smiled.

"Do you think Del could babysit for you tonight? I'd love to take you out, get your mind off of everything."

"Yeah. I'll let you know."

"Alright. Don't worry."

Antonio left and Téa went inside. Destiny and James were playing with the babies. They were all smiles.

"It looks like you're all having a good time." Téa said.

"Where's Dani?" Destiny asked.

"With Todd." Destiny had a confused look on her face. "Yeah I know. She apparently wants to stay with him."

"I should probably go." James said.

"I'll see you later." Destiny said before James left.

"Are you and James a couple now?" Téa asked.

"No. We're just friends. I'm seeing someone else." Destiny replied.

"So you called James to help you instead of the guy you're seeing."

"The guy I'm seeing, Jeffery, he hasn't met Drew yet and I'm taking it slow. I don't want to rush anything."

"You and James sure spend a lot of time together these days."

"We're friends!"

"Like you were friends with Matthew."

"... The twins were good."

"Nice way to change the subject. I want to talk to you about something else anyway." They sat on the couch. "I said earlier that I need a real assistant and Dani isn't my assistant anymore. She was doing a horrible job anyway but you help me out so much today and did a wonderful job... How much are they paying you at The Banner?"

"Ten dollars an hour..."

"If you would like to be my new assistant, I'll give you fourteen an hour."

"What? Téa are you serious?"

"Yes. I really need the help. You want to be a lawyer. I can teach you everything I know and you can bring Drew. You won't have to pay for daycare. I need help and so do you so we can help each other. I'd rather my assistant be someone I know and trust rather than a stranger. So what do you say?"

"Let's see. Ten dollars an hour in the mail room or fourteen dollars an hour working with and learning from the best lawyer ever." Destiny held out her hand like she was weighing her options. "I think I'll go with working with Téa Delgado for fourteen. And yes that's my final answer."

"Do you want to think about it?"

"What's there to think about? You kind of just changed my life."

"You have no idea how much of a help you're going to be to mine. Such a burden was lifted when Del moved in but I still need more help and you are the one I need."

Destiny was so happy, she hugged Téa. She was so glad her mom made that cake and had her bring it over. Just like the trip to Paris, it was an opportunity she couldn't refuse.


	10. I'm With You

I'm With You

Destiny and Drew just got to Téa's and Antonio and Del were there as well. Destiny put Drew in the playpen with Leon and Tori.

"I'm glad you're all here. I found out something about Ralf Channing." Destiny said and sat down.

"What did you find out?" Téa asked.

"I was talking to Matthew and he said that he overheard Becca, one of the girls Dani has been hanging with talking to the other girls. He heard her say that Ralf paid Becca to give Dani drugs and make sure she was at the right place at the right time because he was planning to kidnap her all along. He wanted her senses to be out of whack so that it'd be easier."

"So that Becca girl knew what he was planning all along and she helped him?" Téa asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe she knows where Channing is." Del said.

"No. She said he gave her half the money but she didn't get her other half because he disappeared. She doesn't know where he is either."

"This makes matters worst. He was planning this for awhile before he executed which means he wanted her for a reason. He came to me for mere legal advice just weeks before. He's been gone for months but I just feel like this isn't over. He planned too much to just let it go." Téa said.

"Did you know anything about any illegal activities he was into when you were working with him?" Antonio asked.

"Why would I know that?" Téa replied.

"You help criminals all the time."

"You still don't trust me, do you? He only came to me for advice on a small matter. It wasn't a criminal case."

"I'm just saying, it's business first with you. You're not that picky about who you represent."

"Well I'm going to work from your office for a while." Destiny said then left the room. She could tell this was about to become a bit awkward.

"That's not true."

"And you would throw anyone under the bus to get it."

"That's not true either."

"You even tore Starr apart on the stand and she's your step-daughter."

"I warned her before hand. You know, that's beside the point. I'm more careful about the cases I choose than you think, even more so now. Let's talk about the fact that you don't trust me. How can we be together if you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you, just not as a lawyer."

"I guess if you ever need legal help again, you'll be going to Nora."

"...I'm not saying, you're not the best. I'm just saying you don't play fair."

"And you do?"

Del was just watching them go back and forth, wondering how this was going to end.

"Well played Delgado."

"So, at least we have a better insight on Channing but there has to be something somewhere that explains why he wanted Dani." Del said then Dani actually walked in.

"Dani! I'm surprised to see you. Are you coming home or are you coming to pack some clothes?" Téa asked.

"Actually, I came to work."

"Sorry, the position's been filled."

"What? Well fire them."

"Sorry but they do a better job."

"I can do better, you know I can and I will."

"I told you that was your last chance and I meant it but I'm here for you."

"So are you going to cut my credit cards back on?"

"No. I suggest you find another job."

"Mom! Is this a punishment for staying with Todd?"

"No. This is me not enabling and babying you. You need to learn responsibility so get a job."

Antonio and Del left the room.

"I'm trying to do better, if you would just give me another chance I can prove it."

"I love you but you have been putting me through hell and high water. I have been giving you chances for months and you blew it every time so when will I stop saying last chance? I give you a job, you purposely do an awful job. I put you in rehab, you don't go. You put yourself in danger, time after time. You get arrested. I am so worried about you, you're stressing me out. It's not just you and me anymore Dani. I have other kids to think about too. I have seven month old babies. How many times have I had to scurry to find a babysitter, be it in the middle of the day or in the middle of the night because of you. I have to be there for Sam too. He lost his dad. He's grieving too. He needs all of us. I keep trying to help you, you keep not letting me and I can't neglect my other kids because of it. Don't get me wrong, you're just as important to me as they are and I will always be there for you but right now I have to do the hardest thing I can do and let go but you can come home whenever you're ready."

Dani didn't know what to say, she was just dumbfounded.

"I suggest you stay away from that Becca girl." Téa said.

"Already ahead of you."

"So you know she set you up?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was paid to give you the drugs and she knew that Channing was planning to kidnap you."

"What? How do you know?"

"I heard it from Matthew, who heard it directly from Becca." Destiny said after entering the room.

"That bitch." Dani thought of Becca. She should've listened to Destiny when she warned her about Becca. Listening hasn't exactly been her strong suit lately. "So you're the new assistant?" Dani asked then shook her head. "I'm going to get some clothes." Dani went to her room.

-v-

Dani went back to Todd's condo a bit upset.

"I guess it didn't go well with your mom." Todd said.

"She won't give me my job back and she won't turn my credit cards back on." Dani said.

"Don't worry about it. I got you."

"Really?"

"I've been trying to give you money for a year but you would never take it."

"You can understand why."

"I know why you're here and I know you feel like I owe you and everyone else for killing Victor but I'm going to take advantage of you being here because I want to get to know you. You might not know it but you're daddy's little girl even if you won't acknowledge that I am your dad."

It's strange. Now that Dani's been staying with Todd, he suddenly seemed so human and less like the big bad wolf but she supposed that's how it was with Victor too.

"Thanks for letting me stay here but that's enough. I'll figure out another way." Dani said.

"Just let me help you." Todd insisted.

"You're doing enough."

-v-

That weekend, Destiny and Jeffery went for a walk after coming from ice skating. It was beginning to snow.

"I always loved the snow." Jeffery said.

"It's pretty but I'm more of a summer girl myself." Destiny said.

"How do you like your new job?"

"I love it. It's perfect."

"I threw out the idea of a double date with my friend who I'm staying with. He's dating someone new."

"That could be fun."

"Only problem is, when you're available, he's not and when he's available you're not."

"Maybe we can work something out next weekend. I haven't needed a babysitter since I started my new job and I've had so much more time to spend with my son so maybe I can find a sitter for a few hours next weekend."

"Cool. I'll let my friend know."

-v-

Dani and Jack were having lunch at Rodi's.

"Why are you staying with Scarface?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm trying to give mom some space. I'm a problem." Dani replied.

"So why not stay at La Boulie?"

"I've been staying with him for a while now and Todd really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"I can't believe you just said that. You sound as dumb as Starr, Aunt Vicki, and both our moms."

"My mom can't stand Todd."

"Yeah but she was in love with him at one point... This conversation is just pissing me off." Jack saw Jaime walk in. "Jaime Vega!" Jack went over to her. "Hi."

"Hi." Jaime looked him up and down.

"Can I buy you lunch?"

"No thanks."

"Would you look at me?"

Jaime looked at him.

"What do you want?" Jaime asked.

"I want to ask you out."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Your reputation precedes you. Not interested."

Dani saw Becca walk in and was so ready to confront her.

"Are you really that evil?" Dani asked.

"I guess you've heard. All I did was put the barrel in front of you. I didn't make you drink from it."

"Would you be able to live with yourself if he had killed me?" Becca shrugged her shoulder like she didn't care. Dani slapped the wind out of her. Becca's face was cherry red. "That was for everything you did to me, fake ass bitch." Dani smacked her again. "That was for dissing Destiny." Becca started to swing back but Jack ran over and grabbed Becca. "Let her go." Dani said. Jack let her go then Dani paid for lunch and they left.

"I thought you didn't have any money." Jack said.

"I said I'd find a way and I did." Dani said.

-v-

The Evans' were having Sunday dinner together. Nothing like your mama's cooking.

"Promise me we'll never get too busy to come together like this." Phylicia said.

"We wouldn't dream of it mama." Shaun said.

"That being said, I've decided to get my own place." Destiny announced.

"Where is this coming from?" Richard asked.

"I can afford it now with what Téa's paying me and I want to do things on my own and not be such a burden."

"You're not a burden." Phylicia said.

"I know but you both should be living your lives. We're all adults now and you spent another eighteen years raising me after your sons were grown, I just want you both to enjoy life."

"You are our joy." Phylicia said.

"And I love you both for it but I know there are other things you want to do with your lives now that you're retired. I've already made up my mind."

Although the Evans' were caught off guard by this news, they tried to be understanding. Everyone has to let go at some point.

* * *

_Thanks for hanging in there. Thanks for the views and reviews. Really appreciate it. Glad you all like the tough love Téa has been giving Dani. I felt like on the show, Téa and Blair went too easy on them. Lol. Stay tuned for more tomorrow. There's so much more to come, so many twists and turns_.


	11. Hot Sugar

Hot Sugar

Matthew and Hanna were cozied up in a booth at Buena's Dias.

"My friend Jeffery wanted to double date with his girlfriend. Do you want to?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, that should be fun but my friend Aria hasn't met anyone yet. I don't want to keep leaving her. Do you think you can find a guy friend to make it a triple?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can find someone." Matthew lied. The only male friend he had was Jeffery but he was going to try and find someone.

"Thanks." Hanna kissed Matthew.

-v-

Téa was pushing the babies in their stroller at the mall when she ran into Dani coming out of her favorite store. She had so many shopping bags it looked like she had gone on a shopping spree.

"Mom!" Dani was surprised.

"Hey. Did you find a job already?"

"Um... Yeah! Totally found a job." Dani replied. Téa didn't believe her.

"Really? Where?"

"Um." Dani tried to think of somewhere Téa would never go. "The school library."

"Right. Well congratulations."

"Thanks! I guess I'll see you later. Bye Leon and Tori." Dani walked away.

"Your sister must think I'm an idiot." Téa said.

-v-

Dani went home and hid her shopping bags from Todd then got dressed up for dinner at The Palace with a man named Dario Sanchez.

Dario was obviously wealthy. He was a thirty year old Count from Barcelona and he was showering Dani with whatever she wanted.

"I got you something." Dario gave Dani a velor box. She opened it to find a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Wow. Dario, this is beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it." Dario said then got up and put the necklace on for her. After Dario sat down she saw Ty walk in. She tried to cover her face but the next thing she heard was...

"Hello Dani." Ty said.

"Oh hey Ty! How are you?" Dani asked.

"Good. You?"

"Great. Dario, this is Tyrone, Ty this is Dario."

"Nice to meet you." Ty said. "Dani, nice necklace, Foxy Roxy do, outfit. You look good."

"Thanks." Dani said.

"Nice seeing you." Ty walked away.

"Who was that?" Dario asked.

"My best friend's cousin. I've known him for years."

"Seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah..."

Ty was meeting Destiny. She met him there with Drew a few minutes later.

"Who's that old guy Dani's with?" Destiny asked.

"Dario." Ty replied.

"I didn't actually think you'd know the answer. Anyway, my new boyfriend wants to triple date with his friend and his friend's girlfriend's friend but his girlfriend's friend doesn't have a date so my boyfriend asked me if I knew someone to set her up with so..."

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do blind dates and you don't even know this girl."

"Jeffery says she's cute and smart. Good deal. Come on, just go. At least if you don't like her, you'll both meet someone new and probably have a good time."

"I'm a basketball player. I meet new people all the time but fine little cousin, I'll go."

-v-

Téa was kicked back watching a movie with a glass of wine. Del, the babies and Sam who was sleeping over were all asleep. There was a knock at the door and it was Antonio.

"Can we start over? I don't want you to think I don't trust you." Antonio said.

"You don't trust me." Téa said.

"I do."

"I can't say I really blame you, judging by the past but for the future could you not doubt me?"

"Yes." Antonio kissed Téa. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"I'd love to. And there's a charity ball coming up, would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to."

-v-

Finally, it was time for the triple date. Destiny, Jeffery and Ty showed up at Shelter. It was a restaurant in the day time. Jeffery spotted Hanna and Aria.

"That's my friend's date over there." Jeffery said. The three went over to the table. "Hi, Hanna. Where's-"

"He went to the restroom." Hanna said.

"Ty this is Aria, Aria, Ty." Jeffery introduced the blind daters.

"Wait, are you Tyrone Evans from The Sixers?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Ty replied then joined the table.

"This is my girlfriend-" Jeffery started.

"Destiny?" Matthew questioned as he came back to the table. "Destiny's your girlfriend?"

"You two know each other?" Jeffery asked.

"Matthew's the friend you've been staying with? He's my son's father." Destiny said.

"Wait! Drew's your son?" Jeffery was shocked but it all added up now.

"You have a son?" Hanna asked angrily.

"You didn't tell her?" Destiny asked.

"Uh, I can explain." Matthew said.

"Can you?" Destiny and Hanna asked in unison.

"Ok. Look, this has started out very unexpectedly but can we just have dinner like some mature adults?" Jeffery asked.

"Of course we can sweetheart." Destiny said. Jeffery pulled out Destiny's chair then they joined the table. This should be interesting.

Dinner came and everyone was silent. This definitely wasn't the fun night they were all expecting.

"So, you must be busy this time of year, it being basketball season and all." Aria said, tired of the silence.

"Yeah I am but I try to get home as much as possible. Philly isn't that far away." Ty said.

"Further than you think when you ride the train pregnant to go see your comatose baby's father who keeps your son a secret from his girlfriend." Destiny said then looked at Jeffery. "I'm so sorry. I was just holding it in. It just came out."

"Why wouldn't you tell me such a thing?" Hanna asked.

"I didn't know how you would react. I'm a father. That's big." Matthew said.

"Yeah and I could've dealt with that but all this time you've been keeping it a secret from me and now I have a different opinion of you. You kept your son, your son a secret from your girlfriend. What kind of man does that?" Hanna said.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said.

"You should be." Hanna said.

"I had no idea you were such a big jerk." Jeffery said.

"I'm a jerk? You're the one staying with me and dating my ex-girlfriend." Matthew said.

"How was I supposed to know Destiny was your ex?"

"I showed you pictures." Matthew said.

"You did not. You showed me pictures of Drew." Jeffery said.

"Typical." Destiny shook her head.

"That's not what it sounds like." Matthew said.

"Yes it is. I know you, even if it was subconsciously." Destiny said.

"Come on, Des." Matthew said.

"Don't come on, Des me. This is what you've been doing for the past five years. I love you, I love you not, I want you, I want you not, friend zoning and what not with your confused ass. I am so over the bull, Buchanan. Just in case you haven't grasped this little fact yet, I don't need you. There are plenty of men who would love to be with Destiny, like Jeffery. And don't get it twisted, I still didn't need you before I lost all this weight either. I am fabulosity at its best and I have a good heart. So I guess you like this new body but I'm still me and no one has brainwashed me into forgetting the past so don't come running back to me when it's convenient... I'm sorry, Jeffery. I can't. Excuse me." Destiny left the table. Jeffery followed her.

Hanna then left the table and Matthew went after her.

"Not what I was expecting of tonight." Aria said.

"Yeah. I don't think anything is going to go too smoothly with any of them for the rest of the night. We could stay if you'd like. I can drive you home." Ty said.

"Yeah."

Destiny and Jeffery were outside talking.

"I'm so sorry I exploded like that. He just pisses me off sometimes with the same old nonsense. I'm fed up. The crazy thing is there was a time when our relationship was wonderful but it didn't last long and other than that it's been really rocky. I moved on, I have. It just hurts when it's right there in front of my face you know. I'm happy he found someone else, I like her." Destiny said.

"Any man who can't see how wonderful you are, doesn't deserve you." Jeffery replied.

Meanwhile, Matthew ran after Hanna.

"Hanna, wait!" Matthew exclaimed. Hanna finally stopped. "I'm sorry for that."

"Do you still love her?" Hanna asked.

"Um, no?"

"You sound real sure." Hanna said sarcastically.

"I don't know how I feel about Destiny to be honest but I know I really like you."

"That makes me feel real secure. You don't know how you feel about your child's mother. You obviously hurt her. Are you going to hurt me that way?"

"No."

"How do you know? Like Destiny said, you're confused. I was watching and listening and I could see the confusion. It's like one side was jealous and wanted her and the other side didn't. What's that about? Do you want me because she doesn't want you?"

"No. Not at all. From the moment you walked into my life I saw you as this beautiful, smart girl and I wanted to see where we could go with this."

"There's this other factor of keeping the secret about your son from me."

"I told you, I just didn't want to lose you because of it."

"See, that doesn't make me feel content if you would keep your own son a secret just to keep me. Who's more important to you, me or him? If the answer is me, I definitely have the wrong guy. I can't deal with any more secrets in my life. I just came from a world of secrets and I don't want that anymore."

"I will be honest from now on. I promise. Please, give me a chance because I really want to be with you and that, I know for sure."

-v-

Téa and Antonio were at the charity ball together. She looked gorgeous in a beautiful red gown and he looked dashing in his tux. Blair came over to them.

"Hey!" Blair exclaimed.

"Who's your date?" Téa asked.

"Todd." Blair mumbled.

"Say what now?" Téa asked.

"Todd." Blair said aloud. "I'm sorry Téa."

"Everyone knows you and Todd can't actually stay away from each other. It's your business. I'm sure Jack is giving you enough hell about it." Téa said.

"He would be if he knew." Blair replied.

"Just make sure your date doesn't annoy me." Téa said before she spotted Dani with a handsome man who was obviously way older than her baby. "My eyes are playing tricks on me, right? I need glasses now? Because that's not my daughter over there in that gorgeous Alexander McQueen gown with diamonds on her ears, diamonds on her neck and diamonds on her wrist."

"That's definitely Dani." Blair said.

"And that man is a lot older than her, right? We all see that?" Téa asked.

"Yes." Antonio said.

"Well then, Blair, you might want to make sure your date who doesn't have a problem pulling a trigger stays away from that man because if Todd sees him, he's a dead man."

Blair knew that was the truth. She went to go find Todd to make sure he didn't see Dani.

"Now I know where she's been getting money from. I'll be back. I have to have a few words with my darling daughter." Téa went over to Dani.

Dani was so caught off guard when Téa popped up it scared her.

"Hello sweetheart. I didn't expect to see you here." Téa said.

"Me either." Dani replied.

"Who's your friend?" Téa asked.

"This is Dario Sanchez." Dani said then Téa cleared her throat. "Dario, this is my mother, Téa Delgado."

"Nice to meet you." Dario said with his sexy Spanish accent. Téa flashed a fake smile.

"Dani, may I speak with you for a second?" Téa pulled Dani outside in the hall. "So he's where you've been getting money from, your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"He's just your sugar daddy?"

"He's a Count of Barcelona. He's a nice guy."

"You're going from one situation to another. I didn't raise you like this. I've taught you that you can get what you want on your own. I don't even know you anymore."

"You're so much better? You married a man for five million dollars. How respectable was that?"

Téa smacked her.

"You need to leave before Todd kills that man." Téa said.

"No. Todd can act like a human."

"Do you want to prove a point or do you want that man to live to see tomorrow? Go home, Dañiella." Téa walked away.

Dani did Dario a favor and said goodbye to him for the night but she didn't go home. She knocked on the door of a condominium. Moments later, Ty answered. She kissed him passionately as soon as he opened the door. He closed the door and they continued to kiss with intense passion as they leaned on the door. When they finally stopped, they looked into each others eyes, forehead to forehead. Ty finally took in what Dani was wearing.

"Damn girl, you look good. Where are you coming from?" Ty asked.

"A charity ball." Dani replied.

"With your sugar daddy?" Ty moved away.

"Ty."

"No, don't start. What do you need him for, anyway? Your parents are rich."

"My mom cut me off."

"So get a damn job. If she saw you were trying, she'd cut you back on. It's really that simple. You know your mom. This isn't you, getting some man to take care of you, shopping all the time, bling blinging. You're not flashy like that. I offered you diamond earrings and I had to convince you to take it. Who am I even talking to anymore? And don't think I didn't peep you trying to hide from me at The Palace."

"It's retail therapy."

"What you need is real therapy."

"You sound like my mom and Destiny."

"Because we're right. You need to talk to somebody. Are you still on drugs?"

"No!"

"Are you going to the meetings?"

"Yeah... Usually."

"Why are you playing? You need to go faithfully. I did my research on Ku Co. It's highly addictive. It could really mess you up in the head."

"I know. That's why I stopped. Even though I still want a happy pill from time to time, I don't take it. I don't even have any... When I was arrested, I was driving really fast and while I was doing that, I thought I saw my dad, Victor and I slammed on the breaks. I started feeling like I was losing my mind. I kept seeing him in my jail cell. I liked the feeling of being high and not feeling anything but happy but then I felt crazy and I didn't like it."

"Stop looking to the world to fill the void inside of you. The only way to fix what's inside is to fix it from the inside. I hate seeing you so unhappy and I can't fix it. I keep telling you, you have so much to offer the world."

"I know. I'm smart. I'm kind. I'm important. I'm also tired of hurting."

"Is pain all you can think about with all the good you have in your life? Why are you focusing on negativity. Get out of the dark."

"I'll go. I'll see a psychologist."

"Good. I want my baby back. Then maybe after that we can talk about why we're still playing this game of cat and mouse like we haven't been in love for a year now. We need to start making some decisions... You know, I had a date last night but all I could seem to think about was you."

"You had a date?"

"Oh, you're all ears now, huh? Yeah, I had a date. Cute girl but she wasn't you. I'm ready for the whole world to know who I love but you just have to be ready too."

Dani kissed Ty again. The next thing they knew, her gown was off, his pajamas were off and they were in his room getting some hot sugar.

-v-

Dani and Ty weren't the only ones getting some tonight. After the ball, Téa and Antonio went back to his place. Jaime was sleeping over at Carlotta's so Téa and Antonio had the whole house to themselves and they took advantage of it. This was the first time Téa had some since Victor died so... She was long overdue.


	12. Fever

Fever

Destiny was hanging out with Ty at her new apartment which happens to be across from James. At the moment, she was feeding Drew.

"I'm so sorry about dinner." Destiny said.

"Forget about it." Ty said.

"I wish I could. How could Matt keep his son a secret? I really feel some type of way about that. Not to mention, it's always like I'm second best in his head... I don't get it. Anyway,. what happened with you and Aria after we left?"

"We finished dinner."

"And? Will there be a second date?"

"Nope. She's a sweet girl though. She'll make a good friend."

"You have plenty of friends. I was trying to find you a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend. Besides, I think Aria was more interested in your boyfriend."

"What? No she wasn't.

"Yes she was, she told me but don't worry, she won't make a move on him."

"So why are you single? Don't you want to find love?"

"... I already have, Destiny." Ty finally revealed.

"Really? Who? And why don't I know about her?"

"I just told you that so that you can stop worrying about me finding love."

"Come on, you can't drop that ball and not tell me. Please? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"It's Dani." Ty blurted.

"Dani? Dani who?"

"The only Dani you know."

"Hold up. How? She's dating that old rich guy."

"Eh. Not really. She stopped seeing him anyway."

"You still haven't explained anything to me."

Ty put his head in his hand for a second. Should he or shouldn't he spill the beans? He's been keeping it all in for so long.

"I'm in love with Dani." Ty said in one breath. Destiny just had this confused, constipated look on her face.

"Huh?" Destiny replied. "For how long?"

"Oh, let's say about a year."

"Huh?" Destiny let Drew down to play.

"Ok. I'm going to tell you everything now. I've liked her for a long time. One day about a year ago, I was at your parent's house alone. Dani came over needing someone to talk to. There was a lot going on, she'd just found out that Todd killed Victor. She was really upset so I comforted her and well, one thing led to another."

"Whoa. You had sympathy sex in my parent's house? Ew! Where?"

"... The shower."

"Oh my gosh. I'm starting to wish I didn't ask for details. So you're Dani's first? She would never actually tell me and now I know why. I can't believe you two didn't tell me. Ok so a year ago, you two had sympathy sex. What has happened since then?"

"We've been sleeping together this entire time." Ty admitted. Destiny's mouth was wide open from disbelief. "I've been coming back to Llanview to make sure she's alright. I've been really worried about her. You have no idea, the heart attack I almost had when I found out she was in the hospital and someone almost kidnapped her. I found her about to take that drug one day. I had to take it from her..."

"She let you?"

"I have the magic touch. I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"Neither do I. So if you and Dani have had so much of a relationship all this time, why aren't you two together? She Matthew-ed you?"

"No, she did not Matthew me. She was always going through something. I was always going back to Philly which isn't that far but still... The timing didn't seem right. We would never admit that it was more than it was but we're together now."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Ty smiled. "Maybe we can double date."

"Oh, I don't know about that but I'm happy for you both."

-v-

Matthew brought flowers to Hanna's dorm room.

"They're beautiful but it'll take more than flowers to win me over again." Hanna said.

"I know. I want to show you that I'm serious so although it's soon, I would love it if you would meet my family."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm flattered but let me think about it, okay?"

-v-

Destiny knocked on James' door with Drew and dinner.

"Destiny." James smiled.

"I was cooking dinner and I thought, we're over here all alone and I have way too much. I'm sure James would like a good meal so here I am."

"Great! Thanks. Come in. What did you cook?"

"Lasagna."

"Awesome." All James was planning to eat was a TV dinner.

They sat down to eat and as James took the first bite, he closed his eyes and chewed slowly."

"This is so delicious!" James exclaimed.

"Thanks. So glad you like it."

"So how was the triple date thing?"

"It was awful. Jeffery's friend turned out to be Matthew and Matt didn't tell his new girlfriend about our son, nor did Jeffery know I was Matt's ex, obviously. It turned into one big SOAP opera. In other news, Dani and Ty have been in love for a year. I just keep saying it over and over again because I can't believe it."

"Yeah, that is shocking."

After dinner, they turned the music on and danced, even Drew. Drew eventually got tired out and fell asleep on James' couch. The dancing between Destiny and James got hotter and sexier. They started getting closer, things got more intense so Destiny decided to break all that intensity and hotness.

"Did you cut the heat up?" Destiny asked.

"No."

"It's really hot in here. I should put Drew to bed. I have to work in the morning anyway. I'll see ya."

"I'll carry Drew for you." James said. He picked Drew off the couch, took him across the hall and put him in his crib. Then Destiny walked James to the door.

"Thanks." Destiny said.

"Thanks for dinner. I had fun." James said before he went back to his apartment.

Destiny closed the door and started fanning herself.

"Oh boy. I think I need a shower. Yeah."

-v-

Ty picked up Dani from her psychologist appointment then took her to the Buena's Dias.

"How was your session?" Ty asked.

"I think I may have made some progress." Dani replied.

"Good."

"Why do you want me? I'm a hot mess."

"Because I love you, hot mess and all."

"You're going to have to go back to Philly tomorrow."

"I'm only an hour away and I only have a month left then I'll be back in Llanview for awhile."

"I miss you when you're gone."

"I miss you when I'm gone too. I told Destiny about us."

"You did? What did she say?"

"She was shocked to the tenth power but she was happy for us."

"Really? Surprised she doesn't think you're too good for me."

"She loves you."

"Why? I've been a horrible friend the past few months."

"Indeed you have been but it can be fixed."

"You never pull any punches, you're always straight up and blunt with everything. If I were my friend, I wouldn't take me back."

"You're a good person, you just need to find you again."

"So my first step toward change was going to the meetings, the second was breaking all ties with Dario, third was seeing a psychologist so now I'm going to do something responsible." Vina came to the table with their drinks. "Vina, are they hiring here?"

"Um... Yeah?" Vina wondered why Dani wanted to know.

"Is Carlotta here?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Vina replied.

"Could you ask her to come out here?"

"Sure." Vina went to the kitchen.

"This way, everyone can see I'm making progress. When you come back to Llanview, the old Dani you fell in love with will be back in action. In fact, I'll be better." They held hands then Carlotta came to the table.

"You wanted to see me?" Carlotta asked.

"Yes. I was hoping you could give me a job." Dani said.

Carlotta had this unsure look on her face. She knew the awful job she did for Téa and being a waitress or table busser was much more work.

"I don't know, Dani."

"I promise I'll try my hardest. Please, just give me a chance. If no one gives me a chance, I can't show that I'm trying to change. If you could just give me a trial run for a week, I'd really appreciate it."

"... One week, that's it." Carlotta agreed.

"Thanks so much!" Dani got up and hugged Carlotta then Carlotta went back in the kitchen. "When I was trying to wild out, I avoided you because I knew you'd be on my back to make me do better. I guess I needed to be around you. You don't take my crap."

"Well neither does Destiny or your mom." Ty said.

"Yeah but... I wouldn't listen to them. When you do it... I don't know, I get chills."

"See, I got the magic touch."

"I won't disappoint you, any of you."

-v-

The next day, Destiny and Jeffery were in the student lounge of LU. All Destiny could seem to think about was James. She was in her own world thinking about James' smile, James' voice, eating with James, hugging James, James' cologne, salsa dancing with James, water balloon fights with James, snowball fights with James, watching TV with James, kissing James (though that's never actually happened), James with no shirt, James in the shower (she's never seen that either but she's sure it'd be a nice sight), her and James getting intimate in a candle lit room with slow jams playing... Ooh. Someone has James fever.

"Destiny!" Jeffery called a few times to get her attention.

"Oh huh?" Destiny finally snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright? You're sweating and it's freezing in here."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I have a lot of layers on today."

"I was asking you, do you think it'll be a problem for us since I'm friends with Matt and he's your ex?"

"Oh. Matthew's a not a problem." Destiny saw Hanna. "I'll be right back. Destiny went over to Hanna. "Hi Hanna."

"Destiny, hi." Hanna said.

"I wanted to apologize about the dinner."

"Don't worry about it. I get it... You know a lot of people don't want to date people with children out of fear of them getting back with their ex."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"I don't think you want him. I think he wants you."

"Looks can be deceiving." Destiny laughed. "Listen, yes Matthew can be a jerk but he can also be the sweetest guy you've ever met, both ends of the spectrum. We have a lot of complicated... stuff but before anything we were friends, best friends and I know when he genuinely likes someone and he really likes you. I can see that. Maybe he needs a little more training to be the perfect boyfriend but you can get him there if you like him enough."

"I do but I don't want to get hurt."

"Everyone gets hurt sometimes. It's the name of the game but sometimes you don't get hurt and that's wonderful. Just know, that I will never come between your relationship with Matthew. I just want you to know and understand that."

"Thank you... Um Destiny?"

"Yes?"

"You lost weight right?"

"Yeah?"

"So did I but I lost a lot of weight, I mean a lot!"

"Ok." Destiny was wondering why she was telling her that.

"I just wonder, if I ever gained weight again, would Matthew still be there?"

"You should ask him. If he loves you he'll probably stick around regardless."

"But he didn't stick with you regardless."

"You can't compare our situations. I don't know why Matthew and I don't work. It could be bad timing or something. Maybe he just has some growing up to do. Maybe we're just not meant to be. I have no clue. We've been through a lot so I embarrassingly blew up at dinner because I was fed up but I know he cares about me at the end of the day. He would literally take a bullet for me but we don't work. From what I saw, you two do so if you want to know how he really feels you should just ask. You can't just look at our situation and think you know what the problem is. It's not about how we look, it's about us.

"I just have never had anyone love me regardless of my size, have you?"

"Yeah. I have. There's always going to be someone who will love you for you. You just have to find them but thick, thin, rich, poor, you have to love you first. No matter if you're Bill Gates or a homeless person, super thin or not, don't settle for anything. True love is unconditional and it's worth waiting for. There's someone for everyone. Maybe Matt is the one for you. Maybe he isn't. You'll have to find out.

Destiny went back over to Jeffery.

-v-

R.J Gannon was back in town and was having a pretty unpleasant conversation with Antonio at the police station. Antonio was frustrated. It'd be nice to never have to speak to him again but it would never happen.

"R.J! You can spend time with Jaime. She's your granddaughter. She's also old enough to make such decisions on her own. She's fourteen. She's not a baby anymore. Just don't go running off with her and we will get along." Antonio said.

Nora came out of Bo's office and greeted R.J.

"Uncle R.J. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" A gorgeous chocolate petite woman asked after walking in. She would give Layla Williamson a run for her money.

"Yes. I was just having a talk with my granddaughter's father. This is my niece, Char Gannon." R.J said.

"You're Hank's long lost daughter. It's nice to meet you. I'm Nora."

"Right. Rachel has shown me pictures. She was going to introduce us later."

"I'm so happy to have her back in town. It'll be a pleasure to get to know you too." Nora said.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure. Well, I have a client to get to so I will see you all later." Char walked away.

"I hear Char is a great lawyer." Nora said.

"The best. Time to give you and Téa some competition... I heard through the grapevine that you and Téa are dating, Antonio. How is she?" R.J asked.

"Good." Antonio replied.

"I don't know what they see in you." R.J said then walked away.


	13. A Thousand Miles

A Thousand Miles

Temperatures rose at James Ford's apartment as he placed sweet kisses all over Destiny's body and stroked slowly...

Destiny awoke from the heated dream.

"Oh boy. What a dream? What a dream? Houston we have a problem." Destiny said to herself and threw the covers off of her because she was so hot.

-v-

Later...

Téa was at the Buena's Dias with the babies. Then Dani came out in a waitress uniform to take her order.

"What will you have today Ms. Delgado?" Dani asked.

"You work here?" Téa couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you to come in so that you could see me. I'm not really that good but I'm really trying so Carlotta's giving me a chance."

"I am so proud of you, sweetie." Téa hugged her. "Ok. I'll have the French toast combo and coffee with cream and two sugars."

"Got it." Dani kissed the babies before she walked away.

"Well, well, well, I don't know who or what caused a change in your sister but I like it."

"Such beautiful babies you have." A woman said.

"Thank you... I'm Téa. This is Leon and Tori."

"I'm Char. You wouldn't happen to be the famous Téa Delgado, would you?"

"I don't know about famous but that would be me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the new lawyer in town. My uncle R.J has told me so much about you. My sister Rachel has told me a bit as well."

"You're Hank's daughter?"

"Yeah. Long story."

"Anything you heard from Rachel probably wasn't the best of opinion of me."

"Maybe not but I like what I heard. You've got grit. You're tough. I like that."

Dani came back with Téa's coffee.

"This is my daughter Dani. Dani this is Char."

"Nice to meet you. Coffee, a cream and two sugars." Dani said.

"I said two creams and a sugar." Dani just paused with a blank stare. "No, I'm joking, you got it right."

"Mom! That was so mean."

"I'm sorry. You're doing great baby." Dani went to her next table.

"She's beautiful." Char said.

"Thanks. You have any children?"

"Yeah. A daughter, about the same age as Dani."

"Maybe they'll meet someday."

"Maybe. I have to go. I guess I'll see you around." Char left.

-v-

Destiny was helping Drew practice his ABC's when there was a knock on the door so she put Drew in his playpen then answered. It was James.

"Hey what's up?" Destiny asked.

"Can you help me? I'm trying to make a homemade cake for my mom and the first one came out blah."

"Why didn't you just get the box?"

"I wanted it to be special."

"Aw. You're so sweet. Come on. I got you." Destiny got Drew and one of his toys then went over to James. As they were mixing this cake with the mixer, batter got all over James, he had to take his shirt off. Destiny was trying not to stare but what she didn't notice is that James wouldn't stop checking her out either which he's also been doing since they've became friends. James stood behind her. He was really close and shirtless.

"It smells really good. The one I made alone didn't smell like this."

"We should... Put the batter in the pan now." Destiny turned around to face him. He was still close. They looked at each other for a moment then a kiss just happened.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Destiny thought then quickly stopped the kiss. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." She said. James looked disappointed. "Not because I didn't want it to. Believe me I did. It's just that, I'm still with Jeffery. He's been good to me. I can't betray him like this." James was still close and shirtless. She thought it'd be best to move at this point.

"I understand that... I just want you to know that... I love you, Destiny. I'm in love with you. I have been since the summer. I knew for sure since Atlantic City."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It happened so fast and it wasn't long after you broke up with Matthew. I didn't want to be the rebound."

"You wouldn't have been. I love you too but you're right. The timing is better, aside from me being in a relationship now but I'm going to end it. I like Jeffery but there's something missing. With you, it just feels so right and you're all I can seem to think about, awake or asleep." They hugged. "Ok but could you put a shirt on. I was trying to play it cool but I just can't take it."

"Got it." James smiled then we to get a shirt.

-v-

Téa went home and before she could open the door, all she could hear was two men arguing. She walked in with the twins and there were her two big brothers.

"Tomas. What are you doing here?" Téa asked.

"I'm back." Tomas said.

"Obviously. Why?"

"It was just time. I'm done with the business I was taking care of."

"While you were taking care of this business, you couldn't call? Oh by the way, you've been such a big help to me like you said you would." Téa said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Téa... Does this mean you're not going to let me stay here?"

"You can stay but you two better not drive me crazy with the bickering. We're not kids any more. I already have two babies. I'll admit, it is nice for the three of us to be in the same room again. This hasn't happened in decades." The three of them hugged.

-v-

Matthew invited Hanna to dinner with his parents, David and Rachel. Before dinner got started, Destiny brought Drew over.

"He didn't have a full nap today so he'll probably be a bit cranky." Destiny said to Matthew.

"Ok. Des, we need to get our friendship straight again." Matthew said.

"That's going to take time but we have to work on it for Drew so we will but not now. Is Jeffery here?"

"...Yeah."

"Could you call him for me?"

Matthew called Jeffery down on the intercom. He came down a minute later.

"Can we talk outside?" Destiny asked.

"Sure." Jeffery replied. They went outside. It was harder to break up with Jeffery than it was to break up with Matthew because Jeffery really didn't deserve it but it was only fair. Plus, Matthew really needed the space and time to grow.

"Jeffery, this is hard but I'm just going to spit it out. We should break up."

"Because of Matthew?"

"Not at all... It's just that... I'm in love with someone else."

"Matthew?"

"No! James."

"Your friend James?"

"I had a crush on him, I just didn't see when a crush became love and I'm sorry. I wasn't cheating on you or anything. Now that I see what my heart wants, it's only fair to you that I break this off. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You've been a great boyfriend."

"I guess I appreciate you being honest."

"You're a great guy. You'll find someone... Hanna's friend Aria, really likes you... I'm sorry." Destiny kissed Jeffery on the cheek then left.

Jeffery was a little hurt but it was better to find out now than later and she was honest. At least they didn't get too invested but he really liked her. Jeffery went back to his room.

Matthew took this time to introduce Drew to Hanna.

"So this is Drew? He's bigger than I imagined. He's adorable. Hi Drew." Hanna said.

Drew began to cry.

"It's not you. He's just tired. I'll put him down for a nap. When he wakes up, he should be happier."

-v-

After work, Dani went back to Todd's and packed her bags.

"I'm going home." Dani announced.

"Really?" Todd looked disappointed.

"I'm ready and I miss my room, my mom, Leon and Tori. I'm trying to do better. Part of that is keeping promises. I told my mom, I would help her with the twins and I'm going to. That's if she trusts me to watch them alone again, she hasn't for awhile."

"I'll miss you."

"... Don't. We'll still have a relationship. Bye Todd."

Todd hugged her.

When Dani got home, she came home to her mom and two uncles playing Money Hungry in the living room.

"Tomas, stop cheating!" Del exclaimed.

"I'm not cheating!" Tomas replied.

"You always cheat." Téa said.

"I'm home." Dani announced.

Téa smiled as she saw her daughter standing there with her bags. She went to hug her.

"Uncle Tomas." Dani said happily then went to hug him. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry I left like that." Tomas said.

"People always leave... But sometimes they come back." Dani said.

"Well we're going to have a full house tonight. Blair's bringing Jack and Sam over." Téa started.

"Blair's coming?" Tomas got excited.

"She's back with Todd." Dani informed.

"Are you kidding me?" Tomas said, annoyed.

"And Antonio and Jaime are coming over." Téa finished.

"Wait. Jaime and Jack are going to be in the same house? You know, Jack has a crush on Jaime but Jaime won't give him the time of day."

"Didn't know that." Téa said.

"This should be interesting." Dani said.

Overall, it was a really fun night, a night full of family. Téa really missed nights like this.

-v-

Destiny knocked on James' door and kissed him as soon as he answered.

"I broke up with Jeffery." Destiny said.

James picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you." James said.

"I love you."

* * *

_Next chapter: How to Save A Life... Interpret that as you may. It'll be pretty interesting. Stay tuned_.


	14. Trust Me

Trust Me

Hanna was cuddled with Matthew in his bed.

"Why did you finally decide to give me a chance?" Matthew asked.

"Destiny." Hanna replied.

"You mean that literally or metaphorically?"

"Literally." Hanna laughed. "Destiny took the time to talk to me. What she said made a difference. It meant a lot coming from her."

"What did she say?"

"She said you're a sweet guy."

"Really? That does mean a lot."

"But I have a question. Would you still like me if I was less than perfect?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if I gained weight or shaved my head?"

"You're going to shave your head?"

"No. Hypothetically."

"I'd like you anyway. I really like you. Are you still doubting that?"

"No. I just had to ask... I'm glad Drew likes me. I was nervous at first."

"He's not a difficult kid to get along with. Anyone Drew doesn't like, I tend to not trust. I knew he'd like you... Let's get something to eat."

"In your kitchen?"

"Where else?"

"I'm not about to do the walk of shame in front of your entire family. What would they think of me?"

"They like you... But we can go out if you want."

"Yeah and let's invite Jeff and Aria. Since Jeff an Des are over, maybe they'll hit it off."

"They just broke up a few days ago."

"So? Destiny has a new guy. It's a great idea."

"If you think so."

"I know so. Trust me. Come on... We can shower together." Hanna smiled.

-v-

Char and Rachel were downstairs hanging out.

"When are you going tell your family your good news? You're married and having a baby. If it were me, I'd be yelling it from the rooftop." Char asked.

"I want to but Joey and I want to tell them together. They won't be happy we eloped."

"They'll still be happy for you. Didn't you say, Joey is your step-father's nephew?"

"Yeah. They won't see that coming but we ran into each other, started talking then we just fell in love."

"I'm just so happy for you but your family won't hear it from me. Your secret is safe."

"I'm excited."

"I'm sure you are."

Matthew, Hanna and Jeffery came downstairs and were headed toward the door. Then Rachel called Matthew. He came over.

"What's up?" Matthew asked.

"You haven't had the chance to meet my sister Char." Rachel said.

"Hi. Rachel's been excited to have a sister." Matthew said.

"So have I. I grew up an only child but I know Rach loves her little brother." Char said.

"She's the best sister ever." Matthew replied.

"I agree." Char said.

"Aww!" Rachel smiled. "Are you two busy today? I was hoping we could all hang out."

"Sorry. I've already got plans." Matthew informed.

"Me too sis. Téa and I already made plans for lunch today." Char said.

"Delgado?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know another." Char said.

"I told you how she is." Rachel said.

"She seems nice to me."

"Nice? She will throw you under the bus. Matthew was paralyzed and we didn't think the surgery was safe so my mom and Bo went to court. Téa was Matthew's lawyer. I testified and she completely tore me apart and embarrassed me on the stand and we were friends."

"She was doing her job. It was business and Matthew is no longer paralyzed so I'm guessing it's a good reason she won."

"Are you serious?"

"It's a shame she did that to you but you have to make tough calls as a lawyer. Everything worked out fine. All I'm saying is, you used to be friends and from what I can see, she's a cool person. Sometimes, you have to move on and leave the past in the past."

"Like you do?"

"... Exactly."

"Well, I'm going to go." Matthew said. It was awkward. He left with Hanna and Jeffery.

"I'm going to go too. I love you." When Char opened the door, Hank was standing there. "Hank! What are you doing here?"

"I missed my girls and Llanview so I decided to visit." Hank replied.

"We missed you too." Char hugged him. "I'm on my way out but I'll see you later."

Hank entered as Char left.

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey Ricky." Hank joined Rachel on the couch. "Is your mother here?"

Nora walked in the room.

"I thought I heard Hank! It's good to see you." Nora sat down.

"You too. So you've had a chance to get to know Char. Isn't she wonderful?"

"She's a delight..." Nora meant it but was leaving something left unsaid.

"What?" Hank asked. "I know that look."

"It's just, what do you really know about her? Do you even know where she's really from?"

"Of course I know where she's from, I was in love with her mother."

"How do you even know she's really your daughter? She showed up out of nowhere. Why did it take thirty-eight years for her to find you?"

"Aside from the fact that she looks like me, we did get a DNA test but I knew when I met her." Hank said.

"We understand where you're coming from mom, we really do but we trust her." Rachel said.

"How? She rarely answers any questions you ask about her past." Nora said.

"We know all about her childhood. She is a bit tight lipped about the past twenty years. We know she's travelled a lot. But she's never asked for anything. Her mom died. All she seems to want is a family." Hank explained.

"Not only does she not ask for anything but she's been there whenever we've needed her. She's always honest. Even though she won't tell us too much about her past, I have to give her credit for not just making up lies about it. She's tough as hell but so sweet, loving to a fault but definitely has an edge. As sweet as she is, she's not someone you want to piss off. She's so much fun to be around." Rachel said.

"We know where you're coming from. We know you're looking out but we're aware of what it looks like. We're just putting that aside because we see her heart and it's a good one. She's definitely my daughter and I love her. We're all she has." Hank said.

"Ok. Then I'll trust your judgement." Nora smiled.

-v-

Matthew, Hanna, Jeffery and Aria were having lunch at the Buena's Dias. Aria smiled every time she looked at Jeffery but she was trying not to embarrass herself. Jeffery noticed so he decided to break ice and be as bold as usual.

"Do you want to go out on a date, Aria? Alone."Jeffery asked.

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Yes."

"I'd love to."

Jeffery felt that Destiny breaking up with him was Devine destiny's way of leading him to Aria. It was also nice to know his friendship with Matthew wouldn't be ruined.

-v-

Téa and Char met up at The Palace.

"Where are the little angels?" Char asked.

"There spending time with some of their cousins. When do I get to meet your daughter?" Téa asked.

"She's away. I'm hoping she comes back soon... So the food here is delicious."

"How do you like Llanview so far?"

"I actually really like it here. It isn't as fast pace as Chicago."

"Do you think you may stay?"

"I don't know. I just want to be safe and close to my family. That's really all that matters to me."

"I can understand that. My family has been apart for so long and we used to be close. Now we're suddenly coming together again. My brothers are back in my life. Leon and Tori's first birthday is in a few months and the rest of family the will be here. I have a niece I haven't even met. There's really nothing better than being surrounded by all of them and it's a great way to celebrate the babies' birthday."

"I completely agree. You can never get time back. Once it's gone, it's gone so it's good to appreciate every moment and every person while they're here."

They both found it easy to talk to each other. They could laugh and talk for hours.


	15. How to Save A Life

How to Save A Life

Evangeline Williamson was going through some old files of hers that her mother put away while she was in a coma. Lisa Williamson walked into Evangeline's room.

"What are you looking for sweetheart?" Lisa asked.

"Just looking." Evangeline replied. "I still think it's strange Layla hasn't visited me in all this time." She looked at her mother who looked like she was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"... I faked your death."

"Why?" Evangeline exclaimed.

"It was for your own safety."

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline came across a file from Greg Evans. "Oh no."

"That's what I'm talking about. Whatever you know about that, you need to stay away from it."

"I can't do that mom. Someone I care about is in trouble."

"You already know too much. If these people find out that you're alive and then you do something about it, I'll lose you all over again."

"I'll be careful, mom. I promise but I can't sit back and do nothing. Frankly, I need a life again. I've been here for years now and was in a coma for longer than that. I'm all better mom. I can't continue to stay here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help my friend. If you don't hear from me in 48 hours after I leave here, call John McBain."

"He's not even in our jurisdiction."

"It doesn't matter. He'll help and you can't just blow these people wide open. It'll take careful planning."

"But you want to go alone?"

"I've dated cops and criminals and I have a floor plan. I think I've learned a few things."

Lisa couldn't understand why her daughter's first mission was to do something extremely stupidly dangerous. That coma must have messed with her brain. Lisa shook her head.

-v-

Téa and Char were becoming really close friends so Téa invited Char over for tea.

"Char, this is Destiny." Téa introduced. "She's a family friend but also the best assistant ever."

"I could use an assistant." Char said. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Destiny replied.

"You look like you're in high school."

"I have a baby face but I'm nineteen.

"Des, how's Jeffery?" Téa asked.

"We broke up. I'm with James now."

"I saw that coming a mile away. I'm happy for you. Join us for tea."

"Sure, let me just finish something up." Destiny left the room.

Téa fixed the tea for them.

"I have a confession." Char announced.

"Ok..." Téa replied wondering what she was about to say.

"It's not bad, not totally bad. I'm not a bad guy. I'm here to help but I need your help too."

"Ok..." Where was she going with this?

"I didn't come to Llanview because Rachel and my uncle came. I came here looking for you. I've been looking for you for years and it's just kind of funny how life works out sometimes. It seems like coincidence but nothing actually is. Everything is laid out for us like a road map. It's... Destiny. Anyway, after looking for you, I found my family and they just so happen to know you."

"What are you getting at?"

"It all started about twenty years ago... Well probably more than that but that's when I got involved... So yeah, I wanted to get close to you so that you trusted me when I told you what I know but I want you know that I really do value our friendship. I don't have very many friends for a reason."

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Téa inquired. It was something about Char that made her feel trust worthy but even though Téa's heart felt that way like the Gannon's did, she was going to just let her ears listen right now.

"You knew Greg Evans. I read what he did to you." Char stated.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know his family?"

"Why?"

"Because I need their help. They're probably the only people who can help me and I've been looking for them longer than I've been looking for you."

"So why come to me? Rachel knows the Evans' and so does her family."

"They do? Well, that never came up. If it did it would've saved me a hell out of a lot of time but it's fine. I'd rather leave her out of this. This isn't about the Gannon's or the Buchanan's. This is about the Evans' and the Delgado's. Remember, nothing is coincidence and I'm not the bad guy. I probably seem creepy right now but I swear I'm only trying to help. I just need your help too."

"Destiny is an Evans'." Téa finally revealed.

"What? How?"

"She's Greg's sister."

"No she isn't."

"Yeah she is." Leaving out the fact that she knew Destiny was his daughter but technicalities.

"I thought she said she was nineteen."

"She is."

"The Evans don't have a nineteen year old daughter. It's not possible."

"Why isn't it?" Destiny joined them at the kitchen island.

"You're telling me, Phylicia's your mother?"

"How do you know my mom's name?"

"Because Greg's mother is Phylicia."

"... She's actually my grandmother." Destiny finally said.

Char accidentally knocked over the tea cup.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Char said.

"It's ok..." Téa said then took care of the spill.

"Are you alright?" Destiny asked.

"... Yeah... All this time and it's right here in front of me... Téa, remember I said I had a daughter?"

"Yes."

"I haven't actually seen my daughter since she was born. I've been looking for her. I've been trying to find the Evans so that they could possibly help me find her."

"How could my family help you?" Destiny asked.

"My birth name is Charlene Ruiz." Char hoped Destiny knew the name.

"What? Charl- What?" Destiny uttered. "But Charlene died."

"No. Very much alive."

"Oh my God." Destiny teared up. "You're my mother?"

"Yes. I've been looking for you for so long but under the name I gave you which was Shani Evans-Ruiz."

"What?"

"I can prove it." Char pulled out two pictures, one of her and Shaun and one of her and Destiny at the hospital after she was born.

"That's me. Oh my God." Destiny and Char hugged and cried.

"I'm sorry I'm dropping this on you. I've just waited so long and now you're right here."

"Why would Greg tell us you died? Why would they change my name?"

"That's an even longer story, I really want to tell you with your family."

"Why not tell me you were alive after he told me he was my father? Wasn't he tired of lying?"

"Whoa. Wait. Rewind that back. Greg is not your father."

"What?"

"There's no way in hell."

"Are you... Sure?"

"Like I said, no way in hell. I know who I slept with and it was not Greg Evans. What kind of mess is that? He just destroyed my good name like that."

"Then if Greg isn't my father, who is?" Destiny was about to panic thinking her family wasn't even her blood.

"Shaun of course. Who sleeps with their boyfriend's brother?"

"Unless you don't know that they're brothers." Téa said.

"You obviously haven't been in Llanview very long. Everybody sleeps with everybody's family. I don't get down like that but it's common around here." Destiny said.

"Yeah because your sister was with your ex and his brother. Not to mention your uncle and your father were both with Nora." Téa said.

"Say what now?" Char said.

"Wait a minute. Who's your sister?" Destiny asked only thinking of two possible candidates.

"Rachel Gannon." Char said.

"Oh noooo! So close to home. What's going on here?" Destiny laid her head on the table.

"What?" Char asked.

"Rachel's brother, Matthew is Destiny's son's father." Téa said.

"You're kidding me right now." Char said. "Wait a minute. I'm a grandmother? I'm only forty. I still want another baby..."

"Shaun's my father. This is unbelievable."

"Are you ok? Is this too much?" Char asked.

"I'm fine. If all of this were brand new, I'd be freaking out." Destiny replied.

"It's a hot mess, I know but honestly, the mess isn't over because neither of you know the whole story yet." Char said.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Téa asked.

Meanwhile, outside Téa's door, Antonio, Del and Tomas were having a heated discussion.

"I'm not going to lie to Téa. She deserves to know." Antonio said.

"I agree with Tonio, you've kept this from both of us all this time. It's time Téa knows too."

"It's for her own good, it's for her safety and the kids too." Tomas said.

"Safety? Dani was almost kidnapped." Del yelled.

"That's why we call Shaun Evans to bodyguard and they're living in a house with with the both us, plus she's dating a cop." Tomas said.

"Téa needs to know. It's time for this to end." Del said.

"It won't end." Tomas said.

"You're right. It won't if no one puts a stop to it." Antonio said before the three walked in. Everything seemed to be on an emotional high.

"What did we walk in on?" Tomas asked.

-v-

Elsewhere, Evangeline had a game plan. She was determined to get her friend out of this place. Who knew what they were doing to them? This was just the first task but eventually this place would have to be shut down. In the mean time, she shut off the lights and everything to this building. The place went into a frenzy so she had to quickly hurry to find her friend's room. She was so relieved when she did.

"Todd, are you alright?" Evangeline asked.

"Todd? Who's Todd?"

"Oh no. You don't remember. Listen, I'm Evangeline. I'm a friend. I'm going to get you out of here but we don't have much time. Can you walk?"

He nodded and Evangeline hurried to get them out of there.

-v-

Back at Téa's...

"Char these are my brothers and..."

"I've met Antonio." Char said.

"Char seems to have some information for me."

"Info like what?" Tomas asked nervously.

"I don't know. Something that has to do with the Evan's and the Delgado's."

"This would be a good time for the truth." Antonio said.

"What do you know?" Tomas asked.

"Just tell her." Del said.

"Tell me what?" Téa asked, losing patience. Tomas took a deep breath.

"Dad is alive." Tomas revealed. Téa fainted,

"Secret's out." Char said.

-v-

Evangeline got a hotel room under the name Angel Thomason.

"I thought you said your name was Evangeline Williamson?"

"It is but I don't want us to be found. Angel Thomason is a code name. Angel is in the middle of my name and I combined your first name, Thomas and my last name Williamson."

"Angel sounds fitting for you. I'm glad you saved me pretty lady but I'm not Todd or Thomas."

"So who are you?"

"Victor. At least that's what everyone there called me."

"Ok, Victor. You're safe now. I'm going to take good care of you while we're here."

Victor smiled then hugged her.

* * *

_Did you all think I really killed off Victor? I couldn't wait to reveal these two alive._

_**Side note**: I told y'all I would change anything I didn't like. Didn't like that they killed off Vang, didn't see the point. That whole brain dead and Layla and Cris seeing her die story is nonexistent here. She was in a coma for a couple years and she woke up. That's it but her mom faked her death._


	16. Truth Is

Truth Is

The Delgado brothers were trying to calm Téa down as she came to. Meanwhile, Destiny called Shaun.

"Hey Shaun. Can you come to Téa's? There's some big news." Destiny said.

"What is it?" Shaun asked.

"If I could tell you over the phone I wouldn't have asked you to come over. It's enormous. Literally, be prepared for anything. I'm talking Jesus coming type of prepared and bring mom and dad if you can."

"What?" Shaun couldn't rap his head around what could be so big.

"Get here ASAP."

"OK. I'm on my way." Shaun said.

"Shaun's coming?" Char got excited. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful... You still love him don't you?"

"Never stopped. I finally get to see him again. I can't believe he thinks I slept with Greg. I'm really bothered by that."

"You'll be able to explain it all to him and the rest of us in a little while."

"Are you really alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine... I can't believe you're alive. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Destiny got Drew and brought him over. "This is my son, Drew."

"Wow. Hello handsome. Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Destiny handed Drew to Char.

"I cannot believe I'm a grandmother. It feels like twilight zone. You can call me mimi." Char said to Drew.

"Is it disappointing? Me having a baby?" Destiny asked.

"No. Baby, you can never disappoint me. I've known you for an hour and I'm already so proud of you. You're an intelligent, hard working, mature, beautiful woman. You're everything I prayed you'd be when you were born. Besides, I wasn't much older than you when you were born."

"You knew about our father?" Tomas asked Char.

"Yes." Char replied.

"And that's what you were going to tell Téa?" Tomas asked.

"Yes."

"Where do you get off revealing such news? You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with which is why it needs to end." Char handed Drew back to Destiny. "These people think I'm dead. I shouldn't be anywhere near Llanview right now because if they found out I was alive they'd probably kill me because of what I know but I am tired of being careful. My entire life was taken from me. I missed out on raising my daughter. I couldn't be with the man I love. I've lost my entire family, my entire life and I am this close to getting it all back after all this time. Nothing is going to stop me. These people are evil. They need to be stopped. How many more people are going to die before it all ends? How much longer are Téa and her kids going to be followed? They're never really safe. None of us are. It has to end."

"You think you can end it all by yourself?"

"If I thought that then I wouldn't be here, now would I? It's going to take a lot of intelligent people to bring them down."

"Tomas, how much do you know?" Téa asked.

"Let's just say, I haven't been gone all this time for the reasons you think and I don't just mean recently."

"Daddy is alive. I can't even rap my head around that." Téa said. "Did you know about this too, Del."

"No but after Tomas found out Dani was almost kidnapped, he told me you all were in danger so I've been looking out to protect you."

"So you didn't come here because you thought I needed help?"

"Yeah I did. I was planning to come anyway but once Tomas told me what he told me, I was here for two reasons instead of one."

-v-

Evangeline and Victor were enjoying the luxury of room service in their hotel room, the burger and fries they were eating were delicious. Especially to Victor, he'd been eating slop for over a year and didn't remember what real food tasted like. He really wanted to try everything on the menu.

Evangeline noticed he was eating the fries with a fork which was interesting because in the past, the only thing she ever saw 'Todd' eat with utensils were things that absolutely required them like rice and mash potatoes. She noticed in this short time that they've spent together that the lost of his memory seemed to have wiped away some of his personality traits but some were still apparent. He still had his sense of humor which says a lot since he was tortured for over a year. He was still quite charming, at least to her. And well... Pretty much everything she loved about him that made it easy for them to be friends in the first place was still there. His rage, anger and inner pain seemed to be gone, probably because he couldn't remember what made him that way in the first place but it still says a lot since again, he was tortured for over a year. She did notice one big effect the past year has had on him, sudden and/or loud noises made him flench. His nerves were really bad.

"Thank you for saving me but why did you?" Victor asked.

"Because you would do the same for me. I guess that was our thing, saving each other and putting a smile on each others faces when it seemed there was no reason to." Evangeline said.

"So we were friends?"

"Yeah... Best friends, maybe more depending on how you look at it."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Someone led me to you. I'm a lawyer and I had this client who worked for that company. I know a little more than I should about it but I promised to keep my mouth shut for my safety and everyone else. No one knew that I knew about it accept my client but he's in prison now, apparently. Anyway, when he found out you were taken, he sent me the info from prison. He knew we were friends. He figured I might know how to help you. I don't think he expected me to go on my own personal rescue mission though. Luckily for you, I'm not dead like everyone thinks I am."

"Can you tell me about my life?"

"You've got kids, Starr and Jack... You know, there's a such thing as social media and considering how old they are now they should probably be online. I can show you pictures." Evangeline got her laptop and looked on MyFace for Starr Manning and looked at the photos. "That's your daughter, Starr."

"She's beautiful."

Evangeline looked through the pictures and found one with Jack and two other people.

"That's Jack." Evangeline said then read the caption for the picture. "Apparently, you have more kids than I thought. That's your daughter Dani and your son Sam... He's alive." She was happy to know.

"I've got good genes."

She came across Starr's music videos.

"Oh cool. Starr's a singer." Evangeline clicked the 'Jail Bait' video. Their eyes were widened from the shock.

"I let my daughter do that?"

"I doubt you _let_ her do it. Besides, she's an adult now and Starr's pretty much always done whatever she wanted anyway." Victor had his brow raised. "She did this after your supposed death. Let's look at the second one, maybe it's less Britney and more, I don't know, Jessica Simpson." Now he was looking at her with his brow raised because he didn't know who they were. She pressed play on the 'One Life to Live' song.

"That's more like it. That was wonderful." Victor applauded. Evangeline closed the laptop. "So I'm a father. That's great but it'd be better if I remembered them.

"... Do you know why they had you?"

"A couple reasons, it seemed. They thought I knew something. If I did know, it's long gone now. They electro-shocked me so much, they fried my brain. They could've actually killed me after that but they didn't so they must've wanted something."

"We can't stay here forever so I have to figure out how to stop them."

-v-

Everyone was awaiting patiently at Téa's to find out what's going on. The doorbell rung.

"That must be my parents and Shaun." Destiny said. Char left the room so that Destiny could tell them Char was alive with as little shock as possible. She let them in.

"What's going on?" Shaun asked.

"Y'all should sit." Destiny said. Phylicia and Richard sat down but Shaun wasn't in the sitting mood. He just wanted to know. "Charlene is alive." Shaun just a had a confused look on his face as if Destiny was speaking Greek. "You heard me correctly. Greg was lying when he said she died."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Gregory say she left town then lie and say she died?" Phylicia asked.

"How do you know this, Destiny? And why'd you have us come all the way over here to tell us this?" Richard asked.

Destiny looked at Téa as a signal to get Char. A few moments later, she walked out out slowly. Then she stood there taking in Shaun's image and allowing Shaun to take in hers. A few moments later, Char couldn't resist. It had been too long. She ran over and hugged him.

"I was losing hope that I'd ever see you again. Now I'm hugging you." Char tried not to cry.

"How do we know this isn't a face transplant or something?" Shaun questioned because this was just too unbelievable.

"Don't be ridiculous. Is that even possible?" Char laughed.

"Yes!" Everyone in the room replied in unison.

"Oh. Learn something new everyday but it's me Shaun."

"Yeah. We never saw a body." Destiny said.

Now Shaun was trying not to cry.

"Before we move on, I need you to know something first. I never ever slept with Greg. I would never betray you like that."

"If you never slept with Greg then who is Destiny's father?" Shaun asked.

"... You are."

Shaun's eyes widened from shock.

"What's up pops?" Destiny joked. "I've known for an hour or so. I'm trying to get used to it too."

Shaun was still frozen from shock.

"Well, you just let that marinate for a moment." Char said.

"So where have you been all this time. Why did you just leave Destiny like you did?" Phylicia asked.

"I didn't leave my baby but I am going to explain everything in a moment."

"Oh and while we're letting things marinate, I might as well add now that Rachel Gannon and Char share the same father." Destiny informed.

"Why didn't you tell us all this at home?" Richard asked.

"Because there's a long story of information that involves our family and the Delgado's. I hope everyone has taken their medication because I have a feeling this isn't going to be such a pretty story." Destiny said.

Shaun finally thawed out so he sat down. Téa gave him a glass of water.

"Are you alright, Shaun?" Phylicia asked. He nodded then sipped the water. Destiny hugged him and he hugged her back.

"It's strange. I know but I'm kind of relieved. You've always been there for me. It's better than thinking that Greg was my father and abandoned me."

Shaun smiled and signaled Char to join the hug too.

"Are you alright now because I'm about to tell you all some things that might shake you up some more?" Char said.

"I'm good." Shaun said.

"Good. Time for the truth and nothing but the truth so help me God. Granted, I don't know everything but I know enough for these people to want me dead. Sorry everyone has to hear our little history first but it all ties in." Char started. "Shaun, as you know, when you were in jail, Greg and I worked together to try to get you out."

"Yeah." Shaun said.

"You know you were set up. You don't know why and by who. You know Greg had a full scholarship to medical school, again you don't know why and by who. While I was digging up info on how to get you out, I dug a little deeper than anyone thought I would. I found out that this company called K.I.C were trying to make a point to Greg that they had the power to do almost anything. If he obeyed, they'd give him whatever he wanted. If he didn't they'd make sure you were killed. K.I.C wants people to think they sell socks but really it stands for Kill Incorporated."

"Gregory wouldn't be apart of something like that." Phylicia said.

"We know how badly Greg wanted to get out of the hood and how badly he wanted to be a doctor. He was willing to do whatever it takes, so he thought and got into something he couldn't get out of. Right after I found out about what was going on, I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to tell Shaun but once the company found out I knew they wanted Greg to kill me but instead he hid me away. After I gave birth to Shani which is what I named Destiny, Greg and I got into an argument about me giving her up for adoption and me going away."

"So there was some truth to that story." Shaun said.

"I wanted to get Shaun out and maybe we could all run away together but Greg didn't like the idea and since we were in a hospital, he gave me something to knock me out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in another country with a new identity and I wasn't even an American citizen. Do you have any idea what I had to do to get back in the States? Anyway, I thought Greg actually had Shani adopted so when I finally did get back I tried to find my daughter. I figured by Phylicia being a social worker he probably had you handle it."

"That was the plan but we fell in love and we couldn't let her go." Phylicia said.

"Thank God... So Greg's sole job in this company was to keep tabs on... Téa Delgado. Why you ask? Well Leon Delgado works for this company and Leon Delgado wanted to leave. They threatened to kill him and since everyone thought he was dead anyway, he didn't really care but he did care if something happened to his children. They didn't have to threaten all of them, threatening his baby girl was enough. If Leon ever got the balls to try and leave, Greg was supposed to pull the trigger. Luckily for Téa and me, Greg's not a murderer. Greg figured Leon would never leave anyway because he wouldn't want his daughter to die so he would never have to kill you. And let me guess, it was Greg's idea for you all to move to Llanview?"

"Yeah." Richard said.

"That was his way of protecting you all, especially Destiny while doing his job. After all, he knew a little something about the town since this is where Téa was."

"Getting stranded on that island was really the safest time of your life. When you showed up again, they started tracking you again." Tomas said. Obviously, he knew a lot and wasn't talking.

"But it doesn't make sense. Elijah Clark blackmailed Greg to kill Téa because he didn't want me to know he was my father and blah blah blah." Destiny said.

"I'm pretty sure he actually blackmailed Greg because he found out he was working for this company and was following Téa all along. Greg being your father which is a blatant lie isn't a big enough reason to let himself be blackmailed. He was just covering a lie with more lies." Char said.

"So was him helping Matthew to walk again apart of this big conspiracy too?" Destiny asked.

"Oh. Greg did Matthew's surgery? Wow. He was all up in the mix but I don't know probably not." Char said.

"Tomas, what the hell do you know about all this?" Téa asked.

"After Greg Evans went to jail, Ralf Channing took his place. Dad hoped he could get out and protect you and the kids before they killed any of you but they wanted to prove a point. Channing started plans to get closer to you then that's when he made his move on Dani. The reason you can't find Channing is because he's dead. When you all started asking questions, he was killed." Tomas explained.

"So there must be someone else watching us now." Téa said.

"Probably." Tomas said.

"Wow. So what exactly does dad do for this company?" Téa asked.

"He's... Basically the company hit man, one of them anyway." Tomas informed.

"You're trying tell me our father, the man I named my son after is a murderer?"

"I'm not trying. That's what I'm saying."

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Téa said.

"He's not a bad guy. He's still our dad." Tomas said. Téa massaged her head.

"How do you know all this?" Del asked.

"Irene Manning's company merged with K.I.C along the way. That's how I found out about dad."

"When did these two psychotic companies merge?" Téa asked.

"Just before Todd was taken."

"That's a long time." Téa said.

"Now everyone knows the truth. How do we stop them?" Del asked.

"They have to be shut down from the inside but that won't be easy." Tomas said.

"But we will succeed because we all need our lives back." Char said.

"It's all more dangerous now than ever. Téa, you and the kids need full time security." Tomas said.

"Char, I don't think you should be alone either." Shaun said.

"Me either. Will you protect me?" Char flirted ever so subtly.

"Yeah. I'm a bodyguard now. That's what I do." Shaun said.

"I don't think Destiny should be alone either. What if they figure out she's Shani, if they haven't already? What if they find out I'm here and try to get to her to get to me if they haven't figured it out already?"

"I'll be fine. I have my own personal bodyguard and Prince Charming always protects his princess."

"Oh my gosh." Phylicia shook her head.

"You and James are something else." Téa said.

"What?" Destiny questioned. Did she say something crazy? She laughed.

"My baby's in love, huh? I can't wait to meet Mr. Charming." Char said.

"Ok. Nothing spoken here about K.I.C leaves these four walls. It stays between us and we don't mention it to anyone else." Tomas said.

"I have to tell Dani. She's the only one who's involved who isn't here." Téa said.

"And I have to tell James something if he's going to be protecting me." Destiny said.

"Fine. So do we have a deal, everyone?" Tomas asked.

"Deal." Everyone said in unison.

-v-

Soon the Evans' and Char left and Del and Tomas went to their rooms leaving Téa and Antonio alone.

"You might get to see your dad again." Antonio said.

"I've wished for that, something I thought was impossible. Now that it's possible I find out that he's a murderer. He's not the man I thought I knew. He kills people for a living. What kind of man does that? They say women like men like their fathers."

"No wonder you have issues."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, you choose crazy men who don't usually treat you right when you deserve so much better."

"That is true. There's Todd."

"RJ."

"RJ wasn't that bad."

"He's crazy and a criminal."

"... Victor and I had a pretty good relationship."

"He was crazy too though."

"It wasn't his fault. You'd be a little nuts too if you thought you were Todd. There was Ross, he was abusive. I think he's an even worst husband than Todd. There was also Estefan. I dated him long before Llanview. Damn." Téa said as she thought about her long list of disastrous relationships, some worst than others.

"I remember Estefan, he was a jerk. Come to think of it, your first boyfriend was a jerk too. I always kind of thought you liked them because they gave you a challenge."

"Maybe. That's kind of sick but I think a lot of the time, I was looking to love and be loved... Because I missed having a dad to love me and I felt like I didn't show him that I loved him enough." Téa psycho-analyzed herself. Maybe she always knew this about herself but couldn't admit it. "All this time I thought Dani was acting like Todd but she was acting like me. She's self destructive like I was, only instead of turning to crazy men she turned to partying, drugs and alcohol."

"You figured it out, so will Dani."

"I don't want her to take forty years to figure it out!"

"It won't take her that long. She's getting better already."

Dani came in.

"What's up?" Dani asked. Téa hugged her.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"A lot, honey." Téa proceeded to explain everything to her about her dad and making better choices from a more understanding perspective which was easier to do since she wasn't close to getting herself killed at every moment. They just have to make sure no one else tried to kill her.

-v-

Char went over to the Buchanan's after she left Téa's so she could talk to Rachel and Hank. They were in the living room with Nora when she got there.

"I was hoping you'd stop by today." Hank said.

"It's been a very interesting day." Char said.

"You look like it was a good day." Rachel said.

"I've been searching for someone, well people for a long time and I've finally found them."

"Uh oh. I think Char is about to reveal something. Everybody quiet." Rachel said.

"You're being dramatic but I am about to tell you something."

"Should I leave?" Nora asked.

"No. You can hear this." Char couldn't wait to tell them about Destiny but she had to be careful of what she said because she couldn't tell them everything. "I have a daughter." She revealed.

"So the secrets are that big." Rachel was surprised.

"How do you keep that secret for two years?" Hank asked.

"Listen, it wasn't easy for me to talk about but I'm telling you now. My daughter, Rachel, Nora, you just so happen to actually know her."

"Who's your daughter?" Nora asked.

"Destiny Evans."

Rachel and Nora looked confused.

"Destiny's mother's name was Charlene and she died." Nora said.

"You know all the details, don't you? Char is short for Charlene and Greg lied about me dying, obviously. He also lied about being her father. He's not, Shaun is."

"Why would he lie about all that?" Nora asked.

"He's a liar." She couldn't really answer that question so that was the best answer she could give.

"Why don't I know, Char is short for Charlene?" Hank asked.

"No one calls me that. I don't even use it." As her father, he should know her real name but she couldn't tell him that yet. The first people she's revealed her real name to in almost twenty years was everyone she just left at Téa's but that was enough. She didn't need it to spread.

"So why'd you leave Destiny? You missed out on a great daughter." Nora said.

"I know that." Char was a little irritated. She didn't want to be reminded of it like it doesn't bother her naturally. "I didn't have a choice. I had to leave. I wasn't in a position to be a mother at the time but if I could have had it my way, I would have never let her out of my sight. I'm glad she's happy and healthy and was raised by family."

"How did you find her? Did you run into Shaun?" Rachel asked.

"No. I met Destiny at Téa's and we got to talking. Then she called Shaun over. I told you both about my first love. I was talking about Shaun. We were madly in love. We were planning to get married and everything... So Rach, you dated Shaun and Greg?"

"Of course you've heard about that... I don't think my new niece is too fond of me, considering I hurt Shaun."

"Yeah. How could you hurt Shaun and for his brother?"

"Damn. I see you're still protective over him. Still in love?

"Maybe. Hank, you haven't met Des yet and it'd be nice if we could get together."

"I'd love that. So I find out I'm a grandfather twice in one day." Hanks said. Char looked at Rachel. Rachel nodded happily.

"You told them!" Char exclaimed.

"Yeah. Joey's in town." Rachel said.

"Today was a good day." Char said.

-v-

After the history lesson, Destiny and Drew went to James'.

"Hey Princess. Hey little Prince." James said.

"Hey Charming." Destiny replied and they kissed. "Boy do I have a story for you. My day was so crazy! How was yours?"

"Great. What happened today?"

"My biological mother Char is alive. She's the new lawyer in town. She's gorgeous and nice. She reminds me of me. And Greg isn't my father, Shaun is."

"You did have a wild day."

"The funny thing is, that's not even the half of it. Long story short, I need you to be my bodyguard, literally. I can't tell you much but I'll tell you, the Delgado's, Char and possibly me are in danger. I'm kind of in danger by association and I really don't think I have to worry but my family is."

"Well that's unsettling to hear but of course I'll protect you. I'll protect you with my life."

There was a knock at the door. James answered to find Matthew and let him in.

"Drew, say hi to daddy." She kissed Drew's forehead then handed him to Matthew. "So did you hear? Rachel's my aunt."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, my mom is alive. Rachel's her sister."

"Char is your mother?"

"Yep. Things just got odder right? How are you and Hannah doing?"

"Good. She told me you talk to her. Thanks."

"We have our differences but I want you to be happy. Besides, I like her for you. I approve. Here's some advice, don't play with the girl's heart. Be honest and be nice."

"I'm nice... Usually."

"Don't forget it Matt. She's insecure."

"No she's not. She dresses like a doll and she's strong and bold."

"That's a front. I mean, she is all those things but trust me, underneath it all she's insecure so treat her right."

"I got it."

"Well, see you Monday."

"... You and James huh?"

"Yeah, me and James. He makes me happy like I hope Hanna does for you."

"Yeah... See ya."

* * *

_And there it is. I hope you all enjoyed. You've probably realized just about everything connects by now. If it seems like a little thing, it'll probably show up later and be bigger than you think._

_Next add on Friday._


	17. All I Need to Get By

You're All I Need to Get By

It was Wednesday so Destiny took a little time off from work to go see Greg on the only day she could. James went along since she promised everyone she wouldn't be alone.

"Destiny, what a pleasant surprise." Greg said.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Greg." Destiny said which caught Greg off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Uncle Greg." Destiny repeated.

"You know..."

"We all know."

"How?"

"The only other person who can confirm otherwise made an appearance." Destiny referred to Char.

"Oh... So you know everything?"

"Yes. I understand better now why you lied. You were protecting us."

"I love all of you. I promise I do. I regret a lot of decisions I made and I'm so sorry so many people had to suffer because of it."

"You should've made better decisions. You played with fire and a lot of people got burned but you know what... I forgive you and I love you too."

"It makes me happy to hear. I've honestly learned from the decisions I made twenty years ago but I'm paying for them now even though I'm not charged for any of it... You know you can't tell anyone what you know."

"I know."

"How's Drew?"

"Great. He's getting big. He's so cute and smart. Char and Téa are watching him right now so that I could come see you."

After leaving the prison Destiny and James went back to Téa's.

"You're back! You must be James. It's nice to meet you. I'm Char."

"Same here. Destiny can't stop talking about you." James said.

"Aww. I've heard a lot about you too. All good. I'm impressed. I'm glad she found you. How's Greg?" Char asked. James then went off to guard with Shaun.

"Fine."

"Does he know you know?" Char asked.

"Yeah. He looked relieved and concerned all at the same time. Did y'all make any progress with this case?"

"Not yet. It's not going to be simple." Téa said.

"Would either of you be able to forgive Greg for what he's done?"

"I've already forgiven him. I was angry at first because he separated us. He didn't think before he got into this mess and he put his family in danger. I was angry at the way he went about things. I was in a foreign country with a brand new identity, I couldn't get home and I missed everyone but I knew that he was trying to protect me the best way he could. He was supposed to kill me and if he didn't they would have but he did what he did instead. I'm grateful for that and I'm grateful he made sure you were safe. No matter what I've gone through, at least I'm alive." Char explained.

"When he faked my death, I was a little conflicted on how I should feel because on one hand he did put me and my family through a lot but he was supposed to kill me and he didn't. Eli could've went to anyone and they may have actually done me in. Then again, if he killed me before this company told him to, that probably wouldn't have worked out so well for him either but if they did tell him to, he wouldn't have. So I think I can forgive him. My life was supposed to be in danger for years and because Greg was on the job I wasn't really in danger."

"I enjoyed spending time with Drew today." Char said.

"I'm glad you had the chance." Destiny said.

"I was thinking, maybe we can do a sleepover to get to know each other."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

-v-

Evangeline was doing research on her laptop. Victor nicely closed the laptop and moved closer to her.

"Victor, what are you doing?"

"You're always focused on that thing. You need a break."

"Victor, if I don't figure out how to take these people down, we're going to be in hiding forever. We both have family to get back to."

"A break won't kill you. Apparently, neither of us are really that easy to kill." Victor played with her beautiful thick hair which was pulled back into a pony tail.

They still had amazing chemistry and even though Victor couldn't remember their history, it was like nothing had changed between them. She remembered how conflicted she once was about him and Cristian. Evangeline decided to move away.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"We're pretty much the only ones we've seen in a month and before that we were both closed off from the world for a really long time. So it's natural to have an attraction to one another you know."

"I don't think it has anything to do with that." Victor got closer. They kissed softly. After a moment, Evangeline moved away again. "I can't. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? You like me, I like you. Maybe more."

"Victor, you have a family. You were probably married to Blair once again before you were taken from them."

"I don't remember a Blair. I remember you. You've been there and everyday I watch you, I fall for you more and more."

"Victor-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. They stopped and looked into each others eyes and kissed again. Once passion and intensity reached it's peak, Victor completely opened her buttoned top in one gesture...

-v-

It was the weekend so Destiny and Char were having their sleepover at Char's hotel room and Char was doing Destiny's hair.

"You have fabulous hair." Char said.

"Which I obviously get from you. I wore braids for a long time. No one knew what my hair actually looked like, I suppose they thought I didn't have much." Destiny laughed. "It's pretty cool, you're a lawyer considering that's what I want to be."

"Yeah it's awesome. Your grandpa, Hank is a lawyer too. It must be genetic."

"I'm going to have to get used to being a Gannon. It's so weird... Can you tell me about your family?"

"Sure." Char finished Destiny's hair so she sat across from her. "My mom was Dominican, literally from the Dominican Republic so that's why I speak fluent Spanish. My mom, she was a beautiful woman, very sweet but tough. She worked hard as a maid for most of her life, don't think she really enjoyed much of it. I always thought I'd get rich one day and give her the life she deserved." Char drifted off thinking about her mother. "Anyway, I grew up an only child so it was pretty cool when I found out I had a sister."

"How long have you known the Gannon's?"

"A couple years. They were very welcoming."

"Why didn't you know them growing up?"

"Hank had just gone off to law school when my mom found out she was pregnant and she didn't want to hold him back so she never told him. She let him go. He met Nora while he was away and you know that story. He never came back then we moved from Chicago so he never found out about me. It's all good though. He's there now. That's all that matters. He didn't know... So why'd you and Matthew break up? He seems a little spoiled but nice enough."

"We were best friends but I loved him. Sometimes it seemed the feelings were mutual, sometimes it didn't but he was going through a hard time so our first time happened. We decided to be together. He hit his head and went into coma. I found out I was pregnant. When he woke up it was like, hey look, you're going to be a daddy in about a month or so. He got all scared and ran away but then he manned up and we finally got to be together while we were first time parents and it was sweet for about four months then the bliss was gone. Then he started acting all confused again but it was worst this time because we were actually together and he kept ignoring. I was madly in love with this man and he ignored me and I took it for a couple months hoping things would change but they didn't. It wasn't just me, he had a lot going on and everything happened really fast and once it hit him, he really wanted to run away but he couldn't and he didn't know how to tell me so I broke up with him. It was sad but I deserved better and he needed the space. It seemed like once we broke up, we were both having a lot more fun with our lives. Anyway, a little more than you asked for but there's the story of Mestiny."

"It takes a strong woman to know what she deserves and wants and act on it. It's not always easy to do that... So I gather James is really good to you."

"He's wonderful. We were friends first too. We were falling for each other and neither of us would say anything but then when we did it was perfect. I loved Matthew but this feels different. It feels so right... What about you and Shaun? He's been your bodyguard for a while now and I know you're still in love with him so how's it going?"

"I can't tell. We talk about our lives for the past twenty years but he won't give me a sign if he's interested or not. It's driving me crazy. I finally find the love of my life and I don't know how he feels."

"That's a tough one. I'd tell you to just tell him how you feel but I know from experience that doesn't always work out the way you hope."

"I know it's been a long time but we were each others first love."

"He did just get out of a really serious relationship some months ago. That could have a bit to do with it and like you said, it has been a long time. How'd you two meet?"

"We lived on the same block. I love dresses now but as a kid I was such a tom boy. I always wanted to play with the guys but I had a crush on Shaun. We played together then in high school we started dating. "

"That's a cute story. It's kind of like 'Love and Basketball.'"

"I love that movie. Want to watch?"

"Yeah!"

The next day, Destiny hung out with Ty. Ty has bodyguards himself being a famous ball player and all so James was able to set up for their date tonight.

Destiny and Ty were playing Blackjack and Destiny was winning.

"Why did you want to play this?" Destiny asked. He insisted they played and he's never beat her. He might as well just give her the money.

"Because, we're going to keep playing until I beat you."

"I admire the determination."

There was a knock at the door. Ty stopped to answer and there was Dani in a trench coat then she opened it to give him a peak of her sexy lingerie."

"Oh. Y'all are some freaks." Destiny said. Dani closed the coat with the realization of Destiny's presence.

"You didn't tell me..." Dani said, thinking they were going to be alone.

"I figured you two could talk. Didn't think you would show up like that." Ty smiled.

"Oh. This was a set up." Destiny shook her her head. "James is going to pick me up in a little while so I'll be out of your way."

"No. I want you two to talk. You're best friends and I love both of you so I want you two to make up." Ty said.

"Were best friends. Past tense." Destiny said.

"Oh please." Ty said knowing Destiny really wasn't angry with Dani, she just wanted her to know what life was like without her. Knowing how stubborn these two could be, Ty decided to execute plan B. He took Dani's hand and walked over to Destiny and grabbed something with the other hand along the way. He hid it behind his back and when they got close enough, he slapped hand cuffs on them. Their mouths were wide open.

"I can't believe you just did that." Dani stated like he was being so ridiculous.

"Y'all really are some freaks. Did you just slap your freaky handcuffs on me?" Destiny said.

"Talk and I'll take them off. I'll be in my room." Ty walked away. The girls mouths were wide open again. They sat down in silence for a moment until Dani decided to finally speak.

"We see each other almost everyday and we don't talk. That's crazy, don't you think?" Dani asked.

"If you say so."

"I know I was the one who messed up our friendship and I'm sorry. I've been a terrible friend. I haven't been there for you and I've said and done some things I shouldn't have and didn't mean but you have to understand. I haven't even been a friend to myself. I wasn't even there for my family. It wasn't personal, I just had a lot of personal issues but I've been dealing with them. Even though it hasn't seemed like it, I took up for you with Becca. I should have listened to you about her. I was being stubborn. It's just that you were responsible and everything and had your life together but I just wanted to wild out and have fun. I knew you would call me on my bull and I didn't want anyone to call me on it because I didn't want to deal with any of it. You were really my only friend and I shouldn't have taken that for granted. I've missed you."

"I know all those things, Dani. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I've been looking out for you even though I said I wouldn't but I knew I had to give you some space and I knew you had to miss me."

"I haven't said anything to you all this time because I thought you might not want to hear me out... I've been seeing a psychologist. I've made a lot of progress."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"I've decided to change my major from criminal law to psychology."

"Wow."

"I promise I am going to be a better friend."

"So you and Ty had a thing going on all this time. I can't believe that got by me."

"I love him. He's good for me. I listen to him and he keeps me focused."

"That says a lot because listening has never been one of your strong suits." Destiny laughed.

"So you and James."

"Yep!" Destiny smiled from ear to ear. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come on Ty, we made up! Unlock us. My man is here." Destiny yelled. "I've got a date tonight." Destiny was excited. She and Dani got up to answer the door. "Hey Charming."

"Why are you two handcuffed?" James asked confused.

"This was Ty's idea to get us to make up." Destiny replied.

"Did it work?" James asked.

"Yeah. We're cool." Destiny said.

"James, thanks for looking out for me." Dani said.

"No problem." James said.

"Make sure you look out for my bestie." Dani said.

"That's a given. You don't have to worry about that." James said.

"Where the hell is Ty?" Destiny questioned, getting impatient.

"Ty!" Dani yelled then Ty finally ran out.

"Sorry, I thought I lost the key." Ty said.

"Oh my gosh." Dani said.

Ty unlocked them then Destiny grabbed her jacket and big purse.

"You two have fun." Destiny said. She was planning on enjoying her night.

-v-

Char ran into Nora at Rodi's.

"Hi Nora... Can we talk?"

"Sure." Nora replied and they had a seat at a booth. "What would you like to talk about?"

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Char asked as she sat back and folded her arms.

"Actually I do like you, I just don't trust you and the combination of those two things bother me more but I'm trying to give you a chance since everyone else apparently trusts you."

Char unfolded her arms and leaned forward.

"You love your family and Destiny and you're protective of them but they're my family too and I love them. I'm just as protective, probably even more so because I know what it's like to be without them. I get why you don't trust me... I have a lot of unexplained history but I'm going to say this and I want you to believe me so we don't bump heads. My past is mine, I'll talk about it when I'm ready but here's what you need to know, I'm a good person. They should trust me because I won't hurt them or let anyone hurt them. I'm not a criminal, never killed anyone, not an ax murder or a serial killer, not a con artist, not a thief. I've never stolen anything in my life. I haven't had an easy life but despite that I managed to become a lawyer and a damn good one. I make a great living which is why I can afford to live at The Palace on my own dime and drive the car I drive. Shaun can pretty much confirm anything about me from childhood until I was twenty years old. So do we have an understanding or are you going to make this difficult?"

"I'll take your word for it. I take it, it's not good to be on your bad side."

"You'd be right about that but that just means it's even better to have me on your side. I just want to reassure you, I love my family. I'd do anything for them. Since we have that in common, maybe we can really be friends some day. That'd be a good thing since we do happen to share a grandson."

"Yeah." Nora really did believe her. Either Char was a master manipulator or she really is the kind of person she says she is and what everyone thinks she is. She had a way of sucking you in, makes sense she's such a great lawyer. It did help that she tended to remind her of Destiny, even before she knew she was her mother.

-v-

Matthew and Jeffery were hanging out at home as they watched Drew. Matthew got a bit curious about something and decided to ask.

"... Did you and Destiny ever... Sleep together?"

"Would you look at me differently if we did?" Jeffery asked.

"Probably."

"No. We never."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No. It's the truth. We really didn't date that long. It's not like she's the type that would give it up easily."

"I was just curious."

The butler introduced Hanna and Aria. Jeffery and Aria had been together for a while now and they were doing pretty well together.

"We brought pizza." Hanna said.

"Great. Let me just tuck Drew in. I'll be right back." He kissed Hanna on the cheek.

-v-

Destiny and James walked into his apartment. He had a candlelight dinner set up for her.

"James! This is beautiful."

"You haven't even seen what I cooked for us yet."

"You cooked?"

"I can cook some stuff." James pulled out Destiny's chair then revealed the meal and sat across from her. He prepared honey teriyaki chicken with rice and broccoli.

Destiny smiled. "You did all this for me?"

"A princess deserves the best."

She took her first bite and it was damn good.

"J, this is really delicious."

"I'm glad you like it. I worked really hard on it. Google and Betty Crocker are my friends." James laughed. She was so touched he went all out for her like this.

After dinner, Destiny left the room and when she came back she was wearing something a bit sexier, a sexy but simple blue pleated baby doll lingerie. Blue was James' favorite color.

"Wow." James said.

"You like it?" Destiny asked.

"I love it." James replied as Destiny sat on his lap. "You look nervous."

"Maybe a little. It's our first time and my first time with anyone else. I'm excited though because I've been literally dreaming about this for awhile."

"I've dreamed too. I love you so much."

Destiny kissed him. It was long, sweet and passionate. After making out for a while, James carried Destiny to his bedroom to make both of their dreams come true. Fortunately, it was everything they dreamed of and more. Neither of them were let down the least bit.

The next morning, Destiny woke up and James wasn't in bed. In the past, that's never been a good thing but after a perfect night she didn't want negative thoughts from the past to interfere. She went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After she returned to the bedroom, James came in with breakfast, pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Breakfast in bed? Oh my gosh. Don't you spoil me enough?" Destiny smiled.

"Never." They kissed. "Like I said, my princess deserves the best."

"Charming, is so the perfect nickname for you." Destiny fed him the next bite.


	18. Party

Party

_3 Months Later_

It was Leon and Tori's 1st birthday so Téa was throwing them a small birthday party with the family. Antonio went to get their birthday cake and Dani went to get their gift so Téa and Jaime were doing the last bit of setting up.

"This is going to be so sweet for them to look back on when they're older." Jaime said.

"I already have the camera ready." Téa said.

"It's been fun spending time with you lately. I usually try not to get close to my dad's girlfriends. They come, they go. Then everyone's hurt." Jaime said.

"I'm not going anywhere, no matters what happens with me and your dad." Téa could only imagine what Jaime goes through. She never knew her mom and Jessica and Talia both had gotten so close to her and filled the mother role but they left her life so abruptly and completely.

"I know. You've been friends with my family for like ever. You're pretty cool."

"You're cool yourself. Such a sweet girl. Your daddy is so proud of you."

"It's kind of weird you dated my dad and my grandpa though."

Téa laughed. She could see how that could be weird.

Jack got there early because he wanted to spend time with Jaime. Unfortunately for him, she didn't feel the same way. She was annoyed by his presence. She rolled her eyes when she saw him. It bugged Jack that she wouldn't even give him the slightest chance, not even a little but he was up for the challenge because he really liked her.

Jack was putting up the balloons for Téa and there were a few modeling balloons so he took a pink modeling balloon and made it into a heart and gave it to Jaime, well he tried to.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is cute but I am not interested. I wish you would get that into your head." Jaime said.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Jack asked.

"Why are you so mean to other people?"

"I'm not mean... Anymore... I promise!"

Jaime walked away.

Later, the Delgado's, including Baz and Del's eighteen year old daughter Monica, the Evans', the Vega's, Blair, Jack, Sam, Vicki, Jessica, Ryder, Liam and Bre were all in attendance to the party. Dani was the only one who hadn't gotten there yet. She left a good while ago to get their present and still hadn't come back. Considering, she had two bodyguards following her around, the chances of her getting in trouble are slim but what was she doing? In the meantime, everyone was enjoying themselves with games and fun then Dani finally showed.

"Sorry I took so long, my present wasn't ready." Dani said with empty hands.

"So where is the present?" Téa asked. Dani held her hand out toward the door as if introducing someone then Starr and Hope walked in with a couple presents.

"Sorry we're late. Our plane was delayed." Starr said.

"Estella, I'm so glad you came!" Téa exclaimed.

"Of course I came. Living in L.A and my career taking off won't be the cause of us missing out on the family occasions."

Starr could see James and Destiny were an obviously happy couple. She figured Destiny must've been who he was talking about when he said he found someone who made him happy. Good for them.

Leon and Tori had so many presents. Starr gave them a Little Tikes guitar and piano. It was cute.

"They could start a baby band." Starr joked.

There sure was enough babies around the same age at this point. Soon they sung "Happy Birthday" and cut the cake. It was a nice day and Téa appreciated everyone coming to celebrate with them. She still couldn't help but wish that Victor was there to celebrate the twins' birthday too but she was sure he was there in spirit.

-v-

Evangeline entered her and Victor's hotel room wearing a hoodie and shades to keep her face covered. Though, she didn't think anyone saw her break in and get Victor at the corporation, she couldn't be too sure. Plus, everyone thought she was dead, even though she was no where near where people knew her. She was being very cautious.

Victor was watching television.

"Were you being careful out there?" Victor asked.

"Of course." Evangeline replied before she kissed him. They weren't sure how it happened but the kiss turned into wrestling for the remote. In a moment where they stopped and just looked at each other and smiled, Victor had a flash of a similar moment. His facial expression suddenly changed from a pleasant happy one to a perplexed one. Evangeline got off of him then they sat up. "What's the matter?"

"I feel like that's happened before." Victor said.

"What do you mean?"

"I just had a flash of us doing the same thing, wrestling over the remote and you falling on top of me but not here."

Evangeline thought about Victor's statement.

"It was a memory. You remember something from our past. Do you remember anything else?"

"Not at all. Just that in that moment, all I wanted to do was kiss you." So he kissed her then. "Now it's a little strange having that one flash of a memory but I'm glad it was about you."

Evangeline smiled.

"I brought you something from the store." Evangeline said as she pulled a magazine out of her purse with a picture of Starr on the cover. She handed it to him and his face lit up. "I know you can't remember her but I know every since I've told you about your kids you've loved them and can't stop thinking about them."

Evangeline didn't know what it would take for Victor to get his memory back but he probably would eventually. Now he remembers something, even though it was just a flash about the two of them but he had every reason to want his memory back with those four children he's seen a picture of and has loved every since. Evangeline wanted him to get his memory back because it was only fair to those kids but she was secretly afraid of him getting his memory too. Because once he does, there may not be any room for her in his life after she has fallen for him completely. Now she has even more reason to be afraid of loosing him...

"This is so cool!" Victor exclaimed as he viewed Starr in this magazine.

"Victor, I have to tell you something." Evangeline stated in a serious tone. Victor closed the magazine.

"What's up?" Victor asked. She took his hand.

"We're... Going to have a baby." Victor then smiled, hugged and kissed her. "You don't seem the least bit concerned."

"I'm having a baby with the woman I love. What's there to be concerned about?" Victor asked.

"We're in hiding from crazy murderers. You don't have your memory. People think we're dead."

"It'll all work out and I don't see what not having my memory has to do with anything."

"You don't remember who you are. You have an entire life and family you don't remember." Evangeline wasn't used to him being such an optimist. That was a strange trait to see from this man.

"Memory or no memory, you both are still my family."

"Well I'm glad you're happy about it. I've always wanted to be a mother but I didn't have the chance... Look I'm close to cracking this code but I'm stuck and even after I do, if I do, I'm going to need some help. Someone has to physically stop them after their whole operation gets shut down so they can't put it back together or go for a body hunt."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to an old friend in Llanview. He wasn't always too keen on following the rules and that's what we need in this situation. His name is John McBain. Ring any bells?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"When are we going?"

"Not we. Me. I'm going alone then I'll come right back. I think it'll be better for you if you stay here."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine baby. I'll check in so you know I'm alright. I'm going in a couple days. We have to make this happen before our baby comes. I want to be able to celebrate with my family."

-v-

Drew was sound asleep and Destiny and James were chatting in the living room.

"I can't believe I'm a college graduate. It feels so good. It's been weeks and I'm still saying it." James said.

"It's only right that you feel good. You've come a long way and you're so close to becoming a police officer." Destiny said then there was a knock at the door. She was supposed to hang out with Dani and Vina tonight so it was either one of them. She answered. It was both of them. "Did you two come together?"

"Yeah." Dani replied.

"I still can't believe you're friends." Destiny said.

"You know I love you James but I thought this was a girls night. You two joint at the hip? You're together 24/7, it seems." Vina said.

Destiny laughed.

"It is a girls night, James and I were just hanging out until you both got here." Destiny stated.

"I'm getting out of the way." James said and went to Destiny's room.

"I love James to death but I would never be that clingy as to have to be under him 24/7." Destiny said.

Vina thought about the fact that Dani had bodyguards following her around and the fact that James was a bodyguard and it was true, Destiny's not one of those clingy girlfriends.

"You two in trouble?" Vina asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dani asked.

"James is always around Destiny and he's a bodyguard and you have bodyguards around all the time. What's up?"

Destiny and Dani looked at each other then looked around the room. They didn't know what to say. Vina wasn't stupid or blind.

"Ok. Look. Yes, James is my bodyguard. We have bodyguards for a reason but we can't tell you why. Trust me. You don't even want to know." Destiny said.

Ok. Am I safe around y'all?" Vina asked.

"Yes." Destiny replied with a smile. "Don't worry. So what's up with you, V?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Ooh. Details." Dani said.

"It's Zane Buchanan." Vina informed.

"My cousin?" Dani questioned. "Wow." She giggled. "I guess cousins are popular this year."

"That's a good one." Destiny said. "But girl, I told you about those Buchanan's."

"Your son is a Buchanan." Vina pointed out.

"I'm hoping I don't have my work cut out for me. So I've seen Zane around but I don't really know him. What's he like? Is he a nice guy?"

"He's nice to me. He's a bit of a bad boy but there's nothing wrong with a little edge."

"I'm concerned." Destiny said.

"He's good. We're good. I love the guy." Vina said.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Destiny said.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Dani asked.

"A few months." Vina said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Destiny asked.

"You've both kind of been caught up in your own worlds and I wanted to see where we were going before I told everyone."

"I'm so sorry we haven't had as much time together as usual." Destiny said.

"It's fine, really. You both have a lot going on. The bodyguards sort of explain a lot. And Des, you've met your mom, you're trying to get to know her. I totally understand. It's not like we don't talk on the phone all the time." Vina said.

"As long as you don't forget how much I love you." Destiny said.

"Do you realize, we're all in love? It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Vina smiled.

"We should totally triple date." Dani suggested.

"That didn't work out too well for me the first time." Destiny laughed. She could laugh about it now.

"This one is disaster proof. What could possibly go wrong?" Vina asked.

"I guess. I'm for it." Destiny said.

"Cool. I'm throwing a pool party this weekend. I want you two to come. It's not a party without my girls and bring the guys." Dani said.

"What is it, party time at the Delgado's? Last I checked, we weren't at the peak of safety."

"It'll be fine. We have plenty of guards. So many that James can be off duty and just have fun at the party. I was just so down for so long and I took everyone around me for granted. I just want to enjoy life and celebrate it. I don't want to worry or cry anymore, you know?"

"I hear you. Cheers to that." Destiny said.

-v-

Evangeline knocked on an apartment door, again, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. Moments later the door opened and there was John McBain.

"Can I help you?" John asked. Evangeline took off the glasses. "Evange-" John started but she stopped him. He invited her in and hugged her. "I-I thought you died in a coma."

"That wasn't true, obviously. I woke up a few years ago. I've been recovering but I'm fine now. I've been out and about for some months now."

"I'm happy to see you. What brings you here?"

"Aside from you being one of my closest friends... I need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Wow. Ok. I'm warning you this is sort of dangerous information and you won't be able to help me all on your own but I need you to know the facts first... Years ago, I had a client, Greg Evans..."

"Dr. Greg Evans? Shaun's brother?" John questioned.

"Oh. You know him."

"I had to arrest him."

"Oh... Well he had me put a will together for him, in case anything happened to him. It also revealed some truths that he wanted his family to know in case of his death. So I found out some things about him that were pretty top secret, dangerous secrets but I was safe as long as no one knew I knew. I was to keep the secret and keep his will hidden as well. So far no one has found out that I've known all this... Unless that's the real reason why we were gassed at Cristian's apartment." The thought never occurred to her before but it was a possibility. Back to the point...

"You still haven't told me what was so dangerous."

"... Greg was involved in this corporation that kills people, tortures people, covers things up so it didn't make it to the public, they also create technology that isn't exactly safe for the world. Greg's job was to basically follow some woman around. He didn't kill anyone or anything but if they gave him the order he'd have to kill the woman and he knew he would never do that and that would be their reason to kill him. I guess he never had to kill her since he's alive." Evangeline really didn't want to have to tell John but what else could she do? There was no one else to turn to. "Apparently, Greg visited my mother, hoping she could find those documents for him since he had gotten in trouble and she wouldn't give them to him but Greg found out I wasn't actually dead, I was alive but my mother wouldn't let him see me. She did fake my death and it had a lot to do with those documents she found. She thought she was keeping me safe. Greg sent something to me almost two years ago and my mom hid it from me. I just recently found it."

"So what was it?"

"He knew that Todd and I were friends, plus I knew all about what he was into. He told me his death was faked and he was alive at this place. There were blueprints. I suppose he thought I'd give it to you or something but I did something a little more risky. I saved him myself. Dangerous, I know but we're fine."

"How did Greg know he was alive if he's been in jail?"

"He figured it out after he heard of his death... He didn't really go into detail about it. It was really a short letter."

"I guess in those details he didn't tell you that the Todd you're talking about is actually Todd Manning's twin brother Victor."

"What... You mean his name actually is Victor? Oh..."

"Unless he just referred to him as Todd because that's what you know him as."

"I don't know but wow. Question, was Victor married to Blair when he supposedly died?"

"No." John replied.

"Oh ok." Evangeline was relieved.

"He was married to Téa Delgado. She was pregnant with twins when he supposedly died but he didn't know that."

"Oh... Interesting. I still don't understand how Victor can be the twin of Todd Manning."

"Victor was brainwashed into thinking he was Todd so not only was he fooled but so was everyone else. One day the real Todd showed up."

"Victor must've been devastated to find out that everything he thought was his life was a lie and his kids weren't his. He loved them so much."

"Yeah. He was definitely devastated. In fact, he still wanted to claim the Todd throne."

"Can you blame him? That was all he knew. So who was Victor before he was 'Todd?'"

"He was raised by his mother. She said he was 'special.' He really didn't have a life before he was Todd but once she kidnapped Todd, she brainwashed Victor then sent him in his place."

"Come on, John. That's terribly sad."

"Tell me about it."

"Victor doesn't remember anything. He's a blank slate. He's had one flash of a memory of us and that's all. I don't blame him if he just doesn't want to remember at this point."

"Where have you and Victor been all this time?"

"In a hotel in Barnesville, Maryland."

"Why do you ask for my help now?"

"I'm close to shutting them down but I'm a lawyer not a computer wiz, it's taking me forever. When I shut them down technically, someone will have to shut them down physically to stop them from hurting anyone else and to save whoever else they have captured in that place. Will you come back to Barnesville with me?"

"Yeah."

-v-

At Dani's pool party, she was blasting 'Party' by Beyoncé. Ty, Destiny, James, Vina and Zane were in attendance but Dani also invited Matthew and Jeffery who brought Hanna and Aria. Jack, Jaime, Starr, Langston, Marco, Baz and Monica were there too. Langston was in town to visit Dorian. Langston, Marco and Starr were going to head back to L.A tomorrow. In the meantime, Hope was spending time with her grandparents and Drew was also with his grandparents, Char and Shaun.

Destiny and James flirted with each other all the time, like they weren't even together. It was cute but sickening cute like, 'Do y'all have to be cute all the time?' It's just there way, they do it naturally. They were doing it before they even realized they liked each other and now that they're knowingly in love, it's definitely been turned up.

"I never slept with Destiny but trust me, James definitely is. They got some sun heat type of energy and chemistry. If you ever wanted her back, your chances are looking kind of slim now bro." Jeffery said to Matthew before Hanna and Aria came back over.

"Your friends are nice." Hanna said. "I guess you and Dani made up after what happened at the club that time, that's her name right?"

"Yeah, we're kind of cool. Cool enough to invite me to this party." Matthew replied.

"I'm sorry babe. I was starting to think you didn't have friends besides Jeffery." Hanna said.

Considering, if you didn't count Destiny and even Dani, the only other friend he had here was Starr, that'd be a pretty accurate assumption but he wasn't going to confirm that. Sure Zane was his cousin but he really didn't like him that much now that he was kind of getting to know him. They all thought Matthew was a jerk, Zane had nothing on him but he was behaving right now... Dani came over to say hi.

"Thanks for coming guys. You must be Hanna and Aria. Glad you both could make it. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting us." Aria said.

"If you ever get tired of these guys and need some girls to hang out with, we're here, ok?"

"Sure." Hanna said. Dani went to join Ty in the pool. "Dani is Destiny's best friend, right?"

"Yeah." Matthew answered.

"Is she always that nice?" Hanna asked. Matthew had to think about it.

"Yes." Jeffery replied. "She's in a very zen place right now."

"The Way" by Ariana Grandé came on. Jack picked a rose from the garden to give to Jaime.

"Jack! Would you stop?" Jaime asked annoyed.

"It's just a flower." Jack said.

"Ugh! I have a boyfriend, ok?"

"No you don't."

"How do you know?"

"I've never seen a guy around. You're just saying that so I'll leave you alone."

"Well... Why don't you?"

"There's reward in persistence."

"I can get my dad to scare you off."

"I don't scare that easily."

"Not what I heard." Now Jack was wondering what exactly she heard. "Leave me alone!" Jaime walked away.

Starr went over to Jack.

"Just leave her alone. Don't be a pest. It won't help." Starr said.

Jack was let down once again then they got into the pool. "Brave" by Sara Bareilles came on. Everyone officially got in the pool. It was a splash. No drama, just a bunch of young adults having a bunch of sober fun. Dani started singing the song aloud and everyone else joined in and were dancing in the pool, splashing and dunking each other.

"Food is ready!" Del announced. He was on the grill.

They all got out of the pool.

"Wait. Let's take a pic!" Dani exclaimed. "Uncle Del, can you take the picture for us?" Del agreed and she handed him her phone. They all posed for the fun photo then Del gave her her phone back. "Thanks... This is going on Instagram. We're going to get a lot of likes too. #StarrManning, #TyroneEvans, #GoSixers, even though basketball season is over... Wait, let me get a selfie with my love." She took a selfie with Ty. "What do you say we finally go public so the whole world can know?"

"What are we waiting for?" Ty replied. Dani Instagrammed the photo of her and Ty.

"#TyroneEvans, #TyroneEvansGirlfriend." Dani said as she typed then sent it out to the world. Dani and Ty kissed. "It's official."

Everyone went to grab a bite to eat but Dani pulled Destiny aside for a second.

"Des, now that I think about it, with all that's going on should we really be Instagramming, especially with other people?"

"Now you ask? We're not the center of this issue. I'm definitely not. You're in more danger, considering, someone already tried to kidnap you but really this about our parents and I doubt getting to our friends is what those psychos need to get to our parents. Thank God, they're close to cracking this code so our lives can really get back to normal." Destiny said before she and Dani went to sit on their men laps and join everyone.

-v-

Evangeline brought John back to the hotel room.

"Great. You made it back safely." Victor said.

"Victor, this is John McBain."

"Nice to meet you." Victor shook his hand. "But I guess you already know me."

"Yeah." John replied.

Evangeline showed John everything she had on K.I.C so far to give him an idea of what he's up against.

-v-

Téa, Char and Tomas were just as close to taking them down, probably closer. Tomas was pretty good at the hacking.

"We're going to have to get the police involved once we figure this out." Char said.

"Are we any closer?" Téa asked.

"I keep getting a block." Tomas replied. "We're going to need some help."

"Like what?" Char asked.

"Or who?" Téa asked.

"... Dad." Tomas replied. "He's in it deep, he knows this stuff."

"Tomas, if he leaves, they'll kill us. I'm number one on the list. That's why we're all going through this crap." Téa said.

"If I can get him here fast enough, they won't have time to kill you before we shut this down."

"If? How can you be so sure? I've got kids. I can't be dying right now." Téa said.

"Do you think I would risk your and the kids lives? This is the solution to all this. In the meantime, double up on security." Tomas went to pack.


	19. Tell Me Something Good

Tell Me Something Good

Victor and Evangeline were watching an action movie with a lot of explosives. Victor was currently in the bathroom when a loud boom happened in the movie. Victor ran out of the bathroom.

"What was that?" Victor asked, panicked.

"It's alright. It was in the movie. I knew we shouldn't have watched this." Evangeline said and cut the movie off.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You can't handle it. You're a nervous wreck. When we get out of this, you need to see a psychologist because honey... This isn't good, it isn't normal."

Victor sat next to Evangeline.

"I'm a mess."

"After what you've gone through, it's understandable that you would have the problems you have."

"But I can't be this way when our baby comes." Victor touched her stomach.

"I have to tell you something... You were right, your name really is Victor. You're not Todd."

"I don't understand."

"Todd is your twin brother. Apparently, there was like a mistaken identity. Everyone, including you, thought you were him." From the look on Victor's face he wasn't sure how to react to this. "... So the three older kids I showed you weren't your kids, they were your nieces and nephew." Now that hurt. "But the youngest is your son..."

"That's good." Victor was still disappointed.

"That's not all. I found out you were married to Téa Delgado." She didn't want to tell him but it'd be selfish not to. "She was pregnant. She had twins a year ago, your twins."

"Sounds like I still had a nice little family."

"I'm sure all of your family still loves you."

"I guess I'd be more bothered if I actually remembered all this... So Téa, how is she, do you know?"

"John said she was doing well... He said you two were really in love. I'm sure she misses you."

"I'll have to see her when we get out of this."

"Yeah." Evangeline looked away.

"Hey." Victor pushed her hair out of her face. "It doesn't change anything between us."

Victor seemed so sure but what did he know? He couldn't remember anything. She knew she should've never let herself fall him but it didn't take much. They've always had great chemistry and being alone together for so long made it even easier.

-v-

Téa was tickling Leon and Tori when Del and Antonio walked in.

"Hey Del, Tonio." Antonio kissed Téa. Then she let the babies down to play.

"We don't know how but John knows about K.I.C. He's concocting a plan to take them down. We need to fill him in on what we know sooner than later." Del explained.

Tomas finally came back.

"Tomas, we have a situation-" Antonio started but Tomas was followed by an elderly man who despite his age was still very handsome and still looked good for his age.

"Papi." Del uttered.

"Delmonico, Téa." Big Leon said filled with relief and happiness. For a supposed hit man, he was definitely a softy in this moment where he was finally reunited with his children. His eyes were full of tears. Del went to hug his father. He began to cry too. Téa on the other hand, remained distant. A year ago, she wished on a star to see her father and Victor again. She thought it was a ridiculous wish because she thought it was impossible. Now half the wish has come true but she didn't count on her father being a professional murderer. He wasn't the man she knew, or thought she knew but she still managed to find herself in tears. Big Leon walked over to her. "My beautiful baby girl. I'm so proud of you." He hugged her. She was officially crying like a baby. "Sweetheart, I know everything you've heard must be a disappointment to you but I love you so much."

"Oh daddy..."

"Meet your grand kids." Del said.

Del picked up Baby Leon and Tomas picked up Tori.

"This is Victorious." Tomas said.

"And this is Leon." Del said.

"You named him after me." Big Leon smiled. "I guess people should just call me Senior then." He took the babies into his arms.

"The older kids should be on their way back." Téa said.

It wasn't long before Dani, Baz and Monica came back.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"Come. Sit." Del said. The three joined them in the living room. "Dani, Baz, Monica, this is your grandfather."

"Boy, do I have some beautiful grannies." Though he'd hoped, he never thought he'd see this day. It took twenty five years but it happened.

"I don't mean to be a pessimist, really I don't. Our family is finally together and that's great since this has never happened in our lives but am I closer to being kidnapped again now that Grandpa Leon is here?" Dani asked.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry for all the trouble that's come along with my decisions. There's always a better way to handle things. Never take the easy way out, it just might not be as easy as you think. I'm going to get our family out of the mess I've started. The sooner, the better so no time like the present."

"While you're doing that, we need to tell John McBain what's going on." Del said.

"He already knows about K.I.C somehow. We have to tell him what we know. We need him anyway." Antonio said.

-v-

Later, Dani had dinner at Ty's.

"What's your grandpa like?" Ty asked.

"He seems really sweet but..." She started to say, he killed a lot of people but she caught herself.

"But what?" Ty asked.

"Looks can be deceiving you know. It's really cool having all the Delgado's together. My family has never had that before. We're really getting to bond and get to know each other and I love it. I really want my future children to be really close to their family. That's what I love about your family. Everyone's close."

"I try not to take that for granted." Ty watched Dani play with her food like she had been doing the entire dinner. "What's wrong?"

"You know I want a fresh start with everything."

"Yeah?"

"Something has been weighing on me but we've been doing so well. The world even knows about us."

"I don't like where this is going." Ty put his fork down.

"This happened before we were official."

"What happened?"

"I... Slept with Dario." Dani confessed. Ty sat back in his chair. "Although we weren't actually together, it bothers me."

"Of course it bothers you, considering we've been in love and making love for a year a half."

"But I mean, you've been with other women this past year, right?"

"No."

"You dated all those supermodels, actresses and singers."

"We went out. I didn't have sex with them. Half of them just wanted publicity anyway. You thought I was sleeping with all those women and you too? I'm a classy type of brother. Bottom line, I may have went out with them but that was because our relationship at the time was a game of ring-around-the-rosie. At the end of the day, I didn't want them. I wanted to come home to Daniella Manning."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. I'm a little hurt. I wasn't satisfying you or something? I was gone too much? What's up?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it baby? Tell me. A brother needs to know."

"I was just curious."

"About what?"

"I had never been with anyone else and I wanted to know if there was a difference."

"You couldn't ask? So was there? I mean, what does he have that I don't?"

"Nothing, trust me. Nothing at all."

"So it was just the one time?" Ty asked. Dani's head was damn near buried in her food. "Awww! How many?"

"Does it really matter?

"You're the one that started the confessional."

"Three times... Six tops."

"Awww!" Ty grabbed his heart.

"I'm sorry. I regret it."

"Six times? That's a whole hand of fingers plus one. It's half a dozen. That's regret?"

"Listen. I was still trying to avoid my issues. I was telling people my name was Dani Delgado because I had an identity crisis because of all my daddies. When one thing stopped satisfying me I went to another. First it was partying. Then it was alcohol. Then it was shopping. Then it was drugs. Then it was shopping times two and wearing flashy clothes on the outside to distract from what I was feeling on the inside. Then it was sex. Then you talked me into therapy and I dealt with it all. I thought Dario was a cool, fun guy but he didn't have my heart and I had no feelings for him romantically but he was buying me stuff and I was sleeping with him. It wasn't really an exchange type of thing but it made me feel cheap anyway and worst about myself and my life. And yeah there was a difference because the love and the connection we have for and with each other makes a hell of a difference. You're also just better in bed all together but I realized I would rather be with the man that I love than have some emotionless, numbing, bad sex with someone I don't."

Ty took a deep breath then looked at her.

"Ok." Ty stated simply.

"Ok? That's it?"

"Yeah." He leaned over the table to kiss her. "It's ok. We're good. Are you alright?"

"... Yes but you have nothing else to say about it? You were real broken up a minute ago."

"I understand now. We can move forward unless there's something else you want to tell me."

"No."

"Then we can finish dinner."

"Are you sure? This isn't going to come back up later is it?"

"I wouldn't do that to you. If I still had a problem, I'd tell you now. I'm not going to use it to jab at you later. I'm fine, really. I love you."

Dani gave Ty that side eye look that Téa is always giving people when she's not too sure of them.

"I'm serious!" Ty laughed. "Do you want me to be angry? I'm not."

"Alright. If you say so. I love you too." Dani was now wondering how she managed to find such a calm, logical man when all her daddies/male role models were crazy as hell with those bad ass tempers.

-v-

Shaun was at Char's hotel room. After months of being her bodyguard, the only thing the two have managed to talk about was Destiny, Drew and basic small talk about how their lives have been, nothing too deep. Char was tired of not knowing how Shaun felt so she was going to do something about it.

Char walked out into the living room wearing a long red negligee with a split up the side.

"Why are you wearing that?" Shaun asked.

"I look good everyday and you act like you don't see it so I decided to step it up a notch. Do I have your attention now?" She sat close to him.

"Charlene, what are you doing?"

"I love you, Shaun. I've never stopped. I've waited twenty years to tell you that. Do you love me?"

"Yeah but like you said. It's been twenty years. We're in different places."

"No we're not. We're right here together. You love me. I love you. We've waited long enough." Char tried to kiss him but he wouldn't. "What Shaun? Damn, I didn't expect you to mope around for me for twenty years but we were in love! We were each others first love. Hell, we were walking around all lovey dovey like Destiny and James. We were going to get married. Why won't you talk to me? I mean, I told you Greg was lying about us being together... Unless you don't believe me. You believe me, don't you?" Shaun was silent. "You don't believe me. You know me better than that. I wouldn't betray you. What, you still think Destiny is his daughter too?"

"The dates don't exactly add up."

"She was overdue! She was about three weeks late. I was in labor forever. She was stubborn as hell to come out. We conceived her the day before you went to jail... You still don't believe me! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" Char got up. "This is what you've been thinking all this time. Let's get a paternity test."

"No. I don't want Des to think I don't think she's my daughter."

"I named Destiny, Shani. Shani means gift from God and Wonderful. You know what else it means? It means Sean! It's spelled different but it's the same name. Why would I name her after you if Greg was her father? You know what, it's Wednesday." She looked at the time on her phone on the table. "It's still early. Let's go see Greg. He's the only person who can confirm I'm telling the truth."

"We're not going to see Greg."

"The hell we're not. You don't believe me."

"We're not going."

"Yes we are. You are my bodyguard. Where I go, you go. I'm going, you're going. I'll be dressed in a few."

-v-

Destiny was at her apartment and she baked a cake. Another guard was on duty since James was going to find out if he made the LPD today. Either the cake was going to be a congratulations cake or a better luck next time cake but it was probably a congrats cake.

James came into the apartment excited, wearing his new LPD uniform.

"I made it, Princess!" James exclaimed and lifted Des up, spun her around then kissed her.

"I'm so proud you, Charming!" Destiny stood back. "Look at my man in his uniform, so sexy." They kissed again. "You're going to be a detective in no time, you'll see. I made you a marble cake, your favorite."

"Thanks baby."

They hugged again in excitement then danced around to no music.

"So what dessert do you want to celebrate with first?" Destiny started unbuttoning that uniform. "I mean, as much as I love seeing you in that uniform, I wouldn't mind seeing you out of it."

James pulled her closer.

"I'll race you." James said then both ran to the bedroom.

-v-

They went to see Greg. Char couldn't get to that prison fast enough. Greg was shocked to see her.

"Char... You haven't changed a bit." Greg said.

"Half of me wants to thank you, the other half, not so much. I didn't come here to talk about all that. I came here so you can clear up every damn lie you told about me. You completely ruined my good name. Clear my name, Greg. Ahora."

"I thought you told them all the truth already." Greg said.

"Your brother doesn't believe me."

"Char and I never slept together, never kissed, never dated. We were strictly friends... before I shipped her away. You are Destiny's father. Her entire focus the entire time you were in jail was on you and making sure Destiny was born healthy... Destiny was long overdue. It's like she didn't want to come out or something." Greg explained.

"Thank you! Shaun, tell me you believe us." Char said.

"Although, Greg isn't exactly known for telling the truth... I believe it."

"I wouldn't date your girlfriend, especially Char." Greg said.

"Now you're lying." Shaun said.

"I'm not. The only reason I swooped in on Rachel was because I knew she was Char's sister and I knew you wouldn't want to date the sister of the love of your life. The second reason was because I wanted to know if Char had made contact with their family and she hadn't at the time. I had motives for everything but I did really like her."

"What was your motive for doing Matthew's surgery?" Shaun asked.

"Clint Buchanan's big check."

"You could've done it for Des." Shaun said.

"Surgery isn't free. Téa didn't even take the case for free. Besides, if I knew that little brat was going to repay me by knocking her up, I would've let his little ass stay in that chair."

"Greg." Shaun said.

"What? You know you wanted to hurt that kid when you found out. Listen, I didn't stay away from all of you for so long because I was more interested in my career. It was because I wanted you all to be safe and I couldn't look at you all everyday and lie to your faces. I was keeping huge secrets and the truth about Char and you being Des' father was two of them. If I were actually Des' father, I would have been there more to the best of my ability but the truth was, her real father was looking out for her everyday and she was in better hands and she was with her grandparents. She didn't need Uncle Greg around. I still put the college fund aside for her because I love her and I did fill her life with lies."

"Did you save that money or was that dirty money too?" Char asked.

"I saved it!"

Suddenly, a lot of Greg's actions made more sense to Shaun. They went back to Char's hotel room.

"When are you going to get a real place?" Shaun asked.

"When all this is over and I feel safe. I haven't allowed myself to get comfortable anywhere for twenty years but I'm hoping that can change soon." Char replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I guess I understand but never doubt me again. I'm Char Gannon now but inside, I'll always be your Charlene Linda Ruiz, the tomboy you fell in love with who everyday we tried to see who could impress the other the most before we finally just grabbed each other and-" He finally kiss her. "Just like that. I missed that."

Shaun lifted her up and took her to the bed. It took them about point ten seconds to go from one to ten once the truth was confirmed and not weighing on Shaun's mind. The truth was, he surely missed her as much as she missed him. Like, Char liked to point out, they were first loves and there was a time they were planning to get married before the chance was stolen from them.

-v-

A few days later, Dani and Destiny were at Téa's getting ready for their triple date.

"Is Ty always so calm?" Dani asked. "I told him that... I slept with Dario before we were actually official."

"Why would you tell him that?" Destiny asked. She didn't get it.

"I didn't want any secrets. He was so calm about it. He wasn't even angry."

"Sweetie, that's a good thing."

"It's weird. Even when he caught me with drugs he was calm. Most men would snap if they caught the woman they loved with drugs. Ty was all smooth. You know like... Teddy Pendergrass or something."

"It worked, didn't it? If anyone else caught you, they would have yelled. You would have yelled. You still would have had the drugs. How did you want him to react? You're just not used to men without a short fuse. You two work because he's exactly what you need. You need someone to counteract your loud, hyperactive, impulsiveness."

"I'm not- ok I am."

"And yeah he is calm 99 percent of the time but everyone has a switch. Even when he snaps it's usually in a calm manner and it's kind of creepy watching someone do calm and rage all at the same time. If he yells then it's really serious. Either way, you don't want to see him actually get angry. Luckily, he doesn't get that angry too often."

"I'm lucky I have Ty... Did you hear Becca's family lost all their money?"

"No."

"Yeah, they lost their house and everything. I don't want to make light of the situation but the bitch did almost get me killed."

"She's not going to know what to do."

Soon the guys showed up for their date and the couples met Vina and Zane at Shelter for dinner. Finally the three couples came together and it was almost a good time.

The waitress put Zane's meal in front of him.

"What is this? I didn't order this. Take this back and don't come back until you get it right." Zane demanded. He was a class A jerk. Dani and Destiny looked at each other thinking the same thing about his behavior.

The waitress tried to hide her irritation and just took the plate back.

"Zane, don't talk to her like that. It's not easy being a waitress. I know. What if someone treated me that way? Besides, you did order that." Vina said.

"It wasn't done right... But I'm sorry baby." Zane kissed Vina on the cheek then a girl walked by in a mini skirt and his eyes followed her butt.

"Zane." Vina said.

"Yes?" Zane put his focus back on Vina.

"Be nice to her when she comes back... But honestly, I wouldn't eat that meal now."

Zane was nicer to the waitress when she came back but that wasn't the last time he was rude that night. No one liked him. It was amazing that Vina did but maybe she saw something that they couldn't see.

"So Zane, we're cousins and we don't really know anything about each other." Dani tried to strike a conversation. Maybe he wouldn't seems so bad.

"We're cousins? How?" Zane questioned.

"Well, your grandmother is my aunt." Dani said.

"That's nice I guess." Zane replied. There goes small talk.

Vina pinched Zane's thigh until it hurt for being an embarrassment but no one saw it.

"This is fun!" Vina exclaimed with a smile as she pinched Zane.

They could see this date night was going left field so they tried to make more pleasant conversation except Zane who spent most of the time texting on his phone. Overall, if they ignored all of Zane's annoying quirks, it was a fun night.

-v-

Antonio, Tomas and Del went to talk to John in his office.

"We need to talk to you about this case you're working on." Antonio started.

"How did you even find out about this K.I.C corporation?" Del asked.

"A friend." John replied.

The guys looked at each other, wondering who that was.

"We know about K.I.C. We're close to shutting them down on the inside." Tomas informed.

"How do you all know about this?" John asked.

Tomas proceeded to tell John the entire story.

"...I guess we can execute this plan a lot sooner than I thought. I'm glad you all filled me in on what you know. You have a lot of useful information."

"We'll coordinate my dad breaking the code so that we can execute both sides of the plan cohesively." Del said.

Looked like they were close to getting their lives back.


	20. Work Out Fine

It's Gonna Work Out Fine

Evangeline and Victor were still in their hotel room, hoping they could get normal lives sooner than later.

"I spoke to John. While I was trying to crack the code, someone else has been too and they're about to shut that whole operation down. We can come out of hiding soon." Evangeline said.

-v-

Senior (Big Leon) was ready to press one button and shut the entire K.I.C operation down. He didn't waste any time. He wanted his children and grandchildren out of danger as soon as possible. Del was on the phone with John who had his men ready and armed in front of the K.I.C building. Everyone was just waiting for their cues.

"We're in position." John said.

"Ok. Dad, are you ready?" Del asked.

"Yes. It all ends in... 5, 4, 3, 2..." Leon pressed the last button and everything at K.I.C. shut down.

"It's done." Del said.

"Let's go!" John commanded. They all charged in, commanded everyone to stop and put their hands up. It was all going to end, finally after all this time.

-v-

At Char's hotel room, she and Shaun were have a long talk and eating Chinese food. Now that the differences were settled and they were officially a couple again, they were having more meaningful conversations.

Char suddenly pulled a DNA test kit from the end table drawer next to the couch.

"What is this for? I told you I believe you." Shaun said.

"I know but I don't want there to be any question in your mind. I want you to see it for yourself. I got some advice from Téa on how to secretly swipe DNA, heard she'd done it with Dani. So I swiped some of Destiny's so she doesn't have to know. I know you're her father but I need you to be 100% sure. I don't want you to just take my word for it."Char replied.

"I trust you."

"And you'll trust me more after this."

"Fine."

"So tell me, why aren't you married with a big family right now? That's what you wanted."

"I was looking for the right woman. I thought I found her. I was engaged to a doctor named Vivian but halfway through planning our wedding, she remembered she doesn't ever want to get married. Just playing house would never be enough for me. I'm more of a traditional type of guy."

"How long ago did you break up with Vivian?"

"About eight months ago."

"Wow. So here we both are after twenty years, still wanting the same thing. It was her lost. Perhaps, everything has played out this way because we are just meant to be together no matter what. You know, I watch this show, 'Once Upon A Time' because I'm a sucker for fairy tales. It's sort of centered around Snow White. Snow and Charming's tag line is, 'I'll always find you.' I think that's fitting for us."

"Yeah." Shaun nodded and smiled. "Does Destiny watch that?"

"Yeah. We've been watching it together. It's a good time to bond."

"So that's why she calls James, Charming?"

"Every little girl wants a Prince Charming, Shaun. She thinks James is hers. I think you're mine." Char's phone rung. It was Téa so she answered. "Hola."

"It's over." Téa informed.

"They did it? They shut them down?" Char asked getting excited.

"Yes. We're free and safe."

They ended the call then Char jumped into Shaun's arms."

"It"s over! I can have my life back!" Char was starting to get emotional. She was hiding from these people for twenty years. She lost everything because of it. Now everything she ever wanted is in her hands again and she wasn't planning to ever let that go or take it for granted.

"Thank God!" Shaun kissed her. "I'm happy for you. This must be a huge weight lifted."

"You have no idea... Marry me?" Char bluntly proposed. She put her heart on the line in that moment but they were finally together. So what it's still new. They could work that out later. She didn't want anyone else. "I've waited half my life. I know what I want. Why do we have to wait?"

"We're still getting to know each other again."

"We know everything that matters. We can learn anything else as we go along."

"You seem to have secrets up the creek."

"You know everything that matters. We both want the same things. We want a traditional marriage and kids. We want to grow old together. I've lost twenty years of my life and I don't want to waste another minute. I love you Shaun."

"I love you too."

"So? Yay or nay?"

"Let's get married."

Char threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I can't wait to tell everyone! Everyone can finally know my real name but it won't be long before I change it to Char Linda Evans. I love the sound of that! I'll put my middle name back in, my alias didn't have one. Can we do it right away? Your parents, Hank, Des, Drew and Rachel? That's all we really need, right? It's about the marriage, not the wedding." Char spoke excitedly and quickly.

"You're absolutely right."

"It's just a small wedding. Can we get married on the beach? It's summer, it'll be nice."

"I like that."

"What about the 4th of July? Independence Day is a nice anniversary. It's always a celebration."

"That's just a few days away."

"We better move quickly. It's not like anyone has to work."

"You planned an entire wedding in less than a minute."

"Actually, I've had a lot of time to think about it. I'm excited. Aren't you excited?"

"You're damn right I'm excited." They kissed passionately.

Shaun was blown away by Char's excitement. It was pumping him up more. Even back in the day, when he and Char just talked about getting married she was excited but after all this time and it's actually happening, she's even more excited. Vivian never got this excited. He felt like Char was right. No one else worked out because they were always meant to be.

-v-

Matthew came over to Destiny's to visit. Drew sat in his lap.

"I want us to be friends again." Matthew said.

"We are friends." Destiny stated simply.

"No. Real friends. You haven't really looked at me the same since that triple date. I miss you."

"That's good. I mean I miss you too."

"No one is going to be a better friend than you and we have to show Drew that we love each other."

"You're right. So what do you want to do about that Matthew?"

"Let's hang out from time to time and do family stuff like we used to. Drew should never be able to remember us not being able to do that."

"I agree. We'll do that." Destiny's phone rung. It was James so she instantly smiled. "Excuse me." She answered. "Hey babe!"

"Hey Princess. I've got the best news. It's all over. You're all safe." James informed.

"Thank God. This feels so good to hear. I love you. Be safe. I'll see you when you get home." Destiny blew a kiss threw the phone. James blew it back. Then they hung up.

They're so lovey dovey all the time, they get on everyone's nerves. They're always serious too. They're not even close to putting on a front.

"I take it, that was good news." Matthew said.

"Wonderful news."

"I'm glad we talked. We're going to set aside family time, right?"

"Definitely."

Matthew set Drew on the couch then left. As he was leaving, Char and Shaun were coming in. They closed the door behind them.

"Did you hear the good news?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah. We're free!" Char exclaimed.

"We have more news." Shaun said.

"We're getting married!" Char exclaimed and showed Destiny her ring finger. They stopped by Shaun's house to get his grandmother's ring before voming to Destiny's. "Shaun didn't think that I'd want it since he had given it to Vivian but it was supposed to be mine first. I had my heart set on this ring.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Destiny hugged them. "You both deserve this. I'm so happy." She went to pick up Drew. "Your grandparents are getting married. Grandpa seems more appropriate than Uncle Shaun now. I don't want him to grow up all confused."

"I guess it does, huh?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Char asked.

"I'd love to."

"It's going to be a small wedding. We were hoping on the beach on Independence Day." Shaun said.

"You're not wasting time." Destiny replied.

"The time is now." Char said.

-v-

Téa was looking up at the stars in her back yard while lying on a beach chair. Senior came out to join her.

"It's a beautiful night." Senior said.

"Yeah..." Téa said.

"A year ago I saw a shooting star and wished to have a chance to have a relationship with you again but I never thought it'd happen." Téa said.

"I wish it happened sooner. I'm old now."

"Daddy, why'd you do it? How did you let yourself get involved with those people?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do. How could the sweet man I knew, the man I see, be a hit man and kill hundreds of people?"

"You won't like the answer. Frankly, I don't want you to know."

"Dad! I'm not your little girl anymore, I'm a grown woman. I can handle it." Téa was frustrated. He contemplated on telling her the truth but decided against it.

"You'll always be my little girl. We should have family game night and do Sunday dinners like we used to do when you all were kids. Everyone has bonding to do."

"Yeah daddy. That's a good idea." Téa still wanted to know but she decide to let it go for now.

-v-

The first thing Dani did with all this mess finally being over was go to her very first red carpet event with Ty. It was a movie premiere and it officially let the world know that they were together and they were serious. It was a fun experience and the fact that she was doing it with Ty made it so much better.

-v-

The next few days, Char made sure everyone knew she was engaged. She told Rachel if this happened to her she'd shout it from the rooftop and she did. Before she told the Gannon's about her engagement, she told them a bit of truth. She told the truth about K.I.C., the story about it being shut down was on the news anyway. She told them how Greg had to fake her death to protect her from them and how he sent her away with an entirely new identity and she told them her real name. She also informed them of why she asked so many questions about Téa and why she never mentioned having a child to them. It all tied in together and there wasn't any need to get them involved in it. The revelations pretty much stopped there though. They all understood her a lot more after all that.

Then they were happy for her when they found out she was engaged.

Their immediate family went with them to Atlantic City to get married on Independence Day. It was a beautiful and special time for a fresh start. Everything was going to work out fine. But before they got married, Shaun got the paternity test for Destiny, just so that they could put that behind them and of course it did prove that he was indeed her biological father.

-v-

Evangeline and Victor were watching the news and it was talking about the take down and exposure of K.I.C and how there were many people who either worked for them or was captured by them that had been presumed dead and were now known to be alive. There were many people being tortured there. It even mentioned the merge between K.I.C and Irene Manning's company.

"It's all out in the open now and all those people were arrested. We can go home, back to Llanview." Evangeline said.

"Yeah... I'm nervous about that."Victor informed.

"Why?"

"All these people I should remember but don't. I'm not what they remember."

"They love you. They'll be ecstatic you're alive. We need our lives back and I don't want to raise my baby in secret. I want people to know we're alive."

"I want that too."

"We can leave in a day or two. I'll call John and ask him to warn everyone about us."

"That's good. This kind of surprise can kill people." Victor rubbed her now showing pregnant belly. "Our baby is going to be so beautiful and they're going to have a good life."

"They will. That's a good thing to speak into existence." Evangeline smiled and placed her hand on top of Victor's.

"Llanview here we come."


End file.
